


Hogwarts meets Demon

by Chibisilverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Bamf Demons, Draco friendly, F/M, Good Slytherins, Luna friendly, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Revelations, Smart Draco, Snape friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisilverwolf/pseuds/Chibisilverwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-write of my Story Demons meet Hogwarts. Kurama and Hiei are "asked" to help protect Hogwarts from the demon army that Voldemort is creating. Simple enough, that is with the exception Kurama's human family arrival and the simple fact that wizards hate demons and Enma is trying to start a war between the Makai and the Reikai. Not to mention a bomb-wielding demon that seem to be hanging around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reason why you don't antagonize S-class Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

“Talking”

_Telepathic speak_

 

Kurama sighed as he made his way home. Since the Makai tournament had ended, his life had shifted into a constant state of boredom. While at first he relished the peace and quiet, now it bored him. Day in and day out, his existence seemed to be that of playing to role of a dutiful son and not that of a famed demon thief. The most interesting part of his life was the fact that his new step-brother shared the same name as him. He was ashamed to admit it, but her had even gone as far as pickpocketing his parent’s keys for the simple sake of it. He barely made it another step when he was knocked from his thoughts and felt a small smile appear on his face.

“It has been a while, Hiei,” Kurama turned as a black blur suddenly appeared in front of him. “Has Mukuro tired of you already?”

“Hn,” Hiei gave a small blushed before handing Kurama a bloody bag, a few feather drifted from the sky. Kurama blinked and gave a quick sniff.

“Is that owl?”

“It was following you. There would have been two, but one got away while I was reading a letter,” Hiei paused. “One was addressed to you.” Hiei passed the letter to Kurama. Kurama examined the letter before noticing that it had his exact location written on the front. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around to see if he could spot anyone before looking back at Hiei. 

“I’ll just quickly send a text message to mother letting her know that I’ll be cooking dinner and that you’ll be stopping by,” Kurama pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. He then paused and opened the letter. His eyes narrowed the more he read. “I’ve been asked to be a teacher at a school in Scotland. Apparently, my CV was ‘top notch’ and I out-shown all the other candidates.” Kurama lowered the letter in confusion and a bit of mistrust colored his voice as he continued. “I never applied to any teaching position.”

“I didn’t either, but apparently I have been offered a defense position,” Hiei paused, turning his garnet eyes towards Kurama. “Do you think it was the toddler?”

“It would have to have been, I do not even know what Herbology is. But I must assume it has something to do with herbs. We can go see him after dinner.” Kurama pulled out his key to put into the door when he and both Hiei tensed. There was someone with a lot of power inside and immediately, Kurama felt a thread of worry over his mother. Someone had made it through his wards and had somehow manage to not alert him in the process. Kurama sent a nod towards Hiei as they quickly came up with a plan of attack and Hiei disappeared up the tree and into his bedroom. Opening the door, he called out. “I’m home,”

“Ah, Shuichi,” Shiori greeted him at the door a little flustered. Kurama was immediately defensive. This was not his mother’s normal behavior. “You’re home a little earlier. Where’s Hiei?”

“He will be here soon, who is visiting?” Kurama indicated towards the unfamiliar pair of shoes. Shiori paused before answering.

“It’s an old friend of mine.” Shiori indicated towards another woman who was standing next to her. “Minerva, this is my son, Shuichi, Shuichi this is Minerva, she is from England visiting Kazuya and myself,” Shiori paused as she thought of how she wanted to continue the introduction. Kurama could immediately tell there was more to this story, but decided it would be best not to push it. The woman had the scent of magic on her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kurama gave a small bow towards the older woman, hiding his displeasure behind his most charming smile. He could already see Hiei rolling his eyes at the behavior.

“The pleasure is mine,” Minerva smiled as she bowed back. Kurama almost thought she meant it. For someone so powerful, she lacked the basic sensing skills that most of the other wizards he had had the displeasure of meeting shared. 

“Have you been enjoying your stay here in Japan?” Kurama asked trying to gage her reaction. If she had not figured out who he was yet, then she was weaker than he had originally thought. Ever since the Makai Tournament, it became impossible to hide his demon energy. 

“Yes, it has been very insightful, Shiori, Kazuya, please think about the offer. This is a very important year for Shuichi.” Minerva stated turning back towards Kazuya and Shiori. “Shuichi, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I really must get going.” 

 “I was just about to started on dinner,” Kurama offered when he caught the hard stare his mother sent him. “You are more than welcome to stay.”

“No, I shouldn’t. Thank you for the offer.” Minerva replied with a dismissing wave as she rushed towards the door. Whatever the reason behind her haste, Kurama still could figure out. 

“Are you sure, whenever Shuichi offers to cook, it’s always a treat.” Kazuya grinned. “What are you making tonight?”

“Hiei told me that he managed to get owl for dinner,” Kurama smiled innocently. If he was right about his assessment of the woman, he knew this would be a strike against her. “I’m making an owl stew. Now, if you excuse me, Hiei is waiting for me in the kitchen.” With that he left the now very pale adults in the living room and made his way to the kitchen where Hiei had just finished cleaning the owl. After having sensed Kurama relaxing from the bedroom, he had made his way into the kitchen and started gutting and cleaning the owl, preparing it for Kurama to cook. The two shared a look as Hiei kept a weather eye open for the woman as she quickly scurried off. While Kurama thought over the events, he would admit, he was surprised that his mother knew a witch. 

* * *

 

Walking into the Reikai was always an experience for the demons. The ogres were running as if the apocalypse had just about to occur and the only way to save it was with the giant stack of papers they were carrying. Knocking on the doors to Koenma’s office, the two entered to see an irritated Yusuke slamming Koenma into a wall. Neither of them were too surprised to see Yusuke nor were they surprised to see Yusuke’s temper getting the better of him.

“Are you fucking kidding me with this!” Yusuke shouted as his tattoos stated to glow and his black hair started to grow in length. Kurama and Hiei debated briefly about whether or not they should interfere before deciding that Koenma was just not worth it.

“What is going on here?” Kurama asked as he looked between the two. They both turned to look at them.

“Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive,” Koenma stated nervously. Immediately, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama knew that he was responsible for this whole mess. “If Yusuke would put me down, I’ll explain everything.” 

“Yusuke?” Kurama asked as Yusuke nodded and tossed Koenma to the side. He bounced a few times before a pile of papers stopped his roll. Koenma instantly jumped up, scattering the papers everywhere and started to move back to his desk.

“Now, as I was trying to explain to Yusuke, there was been a rapid increase of demon’s activity in England. We have contributed it to the Wizarding Community. There is a Dark wizard who is attempting to eradicate any that he does not like and has started gaining demons to work for his cause with the promise of human flesh of the dead. A clear violation of the treaty. I went ahead and sent in an application for new teaching position from Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke, you are to go undercover as one of this Wizard’s minion and figure out how he is getting to these demons.” Koenma grinned, proud of the idea that he had come up with. He would make his father proud of him and escape another spanking. 

“Umm…Sir,” Jorge whimpered as he started to shuffle towards the door. Jorge had gotten to know the group of demons well enough to know when to stay and when to run for cover in hopes that you would not become collateral damage.

“Not now, Jorge,” Koenma dismissed still locked in his fantasies.

“Koenma,” Kurama started as an angry aura surrounded him, Hiei and Yusuke. “Did you not think about consulting us about this before you set your plan into motion?” Koenma was suddenly jerked back into reality and seemed to understand what Jorge had been trying to warn him before he too started to slowly backed away and search for cover.

“Umm, no.”

The screams that were heard that day would forever be whispered throughout the halls of the Reikai. The legend would grow and grow until it would become a story that all mothers would tell their young to behave. It would serve as a warning to never anger three S-Class demons again. Now, if only Koenma would listen to it the next time he came up with a creative scheme.

* * *

 

Walking down the stairs of his home, Kurama rubbed his temples. The amount of work he would now have to do as he babysat this school from future demon attacks was enormous. Not to mention it would be a wizarding school. If there was no one there that could figure out he and Hiei were demons, then they almost deserved to get attacked by a demon army. The whole thing seemed like it could be easily solved if only they could kill this Voldemort person themselves. Unfortunately, Enma was still debating over whether or not they might be able to make this one exception of allowing a demon to kill a human. Koenma, in amidst the screams, had promised that once the order had come through, they would be free to deal with the issue as they, Kurama, saw fit. Simply thinking of all the amount of work he would need to accomplish in order to make this plan work made his headache grow. The first would be to speak with his parents. He would need to come up with a brilliant story of how he would be leaving his last year of high school in Japan to attend a foreign exchange program in England without either of them realizing that he was going to be a teacher, not that he was actually dropping out of school to attend this mission. He looked into the kitchen saw that the two of them seemed to be in the middle of a discussion at the table. Knowing he would need to attract their attention, he made sure to step on the creaky step. They both looked up to see him, pausing in the middle of what they were saying. 

“Shuichi?” Shiori asked looking at him. 

“Yes, mother. I was wondering if there was something I could speak with you and Kazuya about?” Kurama took a deep breath as he prepared his lie. Shiori and Kazuya shared a glance, braced themselves and nodded. 

“Yes, what is it?” Kazuya asked as he looked at his step-son with a slight smile on his face. “You know; I think I know where this is going.” Kurama gave him a look that asked how on earth he could have known before explaining.

“I was recently selected to participate in an exchange program between my school here in Japan and a sister school in England. I understand that our family is still new, but I would really like to partake in this cultural exchange.” Kurama paused looking at them to gage a reaction. “What do you mean you know where this is going? I only found out that I had been nominated today. Did the school call you?” Kurama played the confused student.

“An Exchange program? I thought this was about you dating,” Kazuya asked surprised as his smile left him. Kurama was more than confused about this reaction. What was he talking about dating?

“Dating? Why would I date anyone?” Kurama asked with a tilt of his head. He was suddenly interested in where this path might go. He could already hear Hiei laughing at him as curiosity got the better of him. Unfortunately, Shiori seemed to sense that the situation was quickly devolving and moved to step in.

“That does not matter. A school in England you say?” Shiori asked as she shared a glance with a devastated Kazuya. Kurama nodded in agreement. “Then that should be fine. Minerva asked if Kazuya and I would become teachers at the boarding school she worked at as it is the same one Shuichi, other Shuichi that is, will be attending. How long is this program?”

“One year,” Kurama replied as he looked at his mother. What would be the chances that they would be going to the same school. “Longer if I would like to extend.”

“Then it should be fine. Is it a boarding School or will you commute there?”

“Yes. It’s all included in the exchange.”

“Alright.” Shiori nodded. “Have you told Hiei about this? I know he is going to miss you while you are gone.”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I have?” Kurama asked wondering why his mother would bring up the other demon. He was still trying to figure out what Kazuya had meant.

“We will see about moving to England than,” Kazuya stated as he stood up, disappointment evident on his face. “I’ll send an…email to Minerva, telling her of our decision.” Shiori nodded with an excited look.

“Off to England,” Shiori grinned. Kurama forced a smile on his lips as he echoed her words. He was sure he had something that would give Koenma a slow and torturous death for making him lie, again, to his mother. 

* * *

 

The two weeks it took to settle the move to England happened faster than Kurama would have thought. When he wasn’t packing or helping his mother and step-brother prepare for the move, he was gathering as much native Japanese plants as he could. While he knew there would be a demonic army waiting for him, he was more worried about the wizards and was preparing for any eventuality. Yusuke had already left and was trying to find some trait of the dark wizard’s influence within the Makai and stem the movement of new demons into his ranks. The demons who had defected had already placed even more strain on the tense relationship between the Makai and the Reikai. Kurama already had several conversations with Enki to prevent more demons from leaving through an unauthorized portal.

Kazuya had left a week before to settle the new house and await their arrival. Kurama could not stop wondering just what he and Hiei would be forced to contend with. Being a thief, Kurama was always hesitant with coincidences and this whole move to England seemed to be more convenient than it should have been. All of Kurama’s instincts were sounding that this seemed almost as if it was a trap.  Laying on his bed, Hiei laid next to him fast asleep. Quickly stealing a glance at the Fire Demon, Kurama’s thoughts shifted from his impending departure to that of the demon next to him. This was one of the few times that Hiei truly let his defense slip and was fully relax.  A smile of content passed over Kurama as he watched the fire demon. Moving to his side, Kurama paid close attention to the rise and fall of Hiei’s chest. It soothed his thoughts of the past. While he did not want to go on this mission to babysit of bunch of wizards, the sole fact that Hiei would be with him for a year made the whole experience worth it. It was rare that the two of them had the same amount of time off together. Especially with Hiei work with Mukuro and Kurama helping with the diplomacy between the three worlds, primarily with the Reikai and the Makai. 

Curling up against Hiei’s warmth, Kurama gave a small purr of content before allowing himself to fall asleep next to the sleepy demon who had subconsciously started to run his hand over his head.   In the morning they would, separately, make their way to England to await the day they would have to get to the school.

* * *

 

Omake:

“Sir?” Jorge asked as he made his way into Koenma’s office. Looking around the room, he cringed at the more than usual amount of papers. 

“What now, Jorge?” Koenma asked with his head bowed, paying more attention to the text in front of him than to the ogre standing at his desk.

“Um, you know that junk room?” Jorge asked cautiously, glancing back and forth around the room. Koenma finally looked up annoyed. 

“Yes,”

“There’s a human inside.”

“Good.” Koenma paused as he turned back to his signing. It took a second to hit him before he was standing in his chair and stared at the ogre in shock. “What? When did this happen?”

“One week ago. Apparently, when the ogres went in to do some cleaning, he freaked out and tried to attack them. They knocked him out with their clubs and he is in the infirmary.” Jorge sighed as he twisted his hands together.

“Take me to him.” Koenma started to move towards the door. Ignoring Jorge’s anxious look. “What’s his name?”

“Sirius Black.”

 

 

* * *

 

I hope you like. I decided to re-write this whole story. I have it finished so I should be updating this version a lot faster than the previous incarnation.

C-ya.


	2. Never ask questions that you don't want the answer to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama and Hiei head to England and make a few discoveries

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

“Talking”

_Telepathic speak_

Chapter 2

The trip to England had a small set back as far as Kurama had been concerned.  As they were boarding the plane, Shuichi had turned to asked Kurama why no one had come to say goodbye to him. Kurama had to quickly explain that they had all said their goodbyes earlier and therefore was no reason why they needed to see him off. He did not want to mention that the other knew that this was a mission more than a trip abroad and the chances of them all being called up before the end of the mission were extremely high with the team’s current track record. 

“So, no Hiei?” Shuichi had asked cautiously. Kurama looked confused at the statement. While his family were well acquainted with one another, the question did seem to come out of nowhere. 

“No, Hiei and I will be seeing each other soon,” Kurama paused as he looked at Shuichi, trying to understand if there had been any underlying meaning between what he said and what he meant. “Plus neither of us are too fond of goodbyes, they seem to final for either of us.” Kurama admitted, he was brought back to Kuroune and how the one time they had said goodbye to one another had resulted in Kuroune’s death.

“You know, Shuichi, sometimes you sound really old.” Shuichi stated as he pulled out his mp3 player and started to listen to some music. Kurama rolled his eyes at the statement. 

“I’m not old,” Kurama huffed with a glare. He could hear Hiei snickering in his mind and sent strong feeling over their bond. 

_You are over a thousand years’ old_

_Does not mean I’m old. I’m still young. I haven’t even reached my prime._

_Stop throwing a hissy fit, Kitsune_

_I am NOT throwing a hissy fit. If you are going to act this way, then stay out of my head._

_Kitsune, I didn’t mean it that way_

_…_

_Kitsune_

_…_

_Kitsune, I’m sorry_

_…_

For the remaining trip to England, Kurama had ignored Hiei’s attempts to apologize. He thought it was a fitting punishment for the demon calling him old as he and family exited the terminal. It was only when Kazuya greeted them and helped them bring their bags to the car, that Kurama broke his silent treatment to send a small message to Hiei with their new address. He might be mad at the demon but that did not mean he wanted him lost in a strange city. An annoyed fire demon lost in a city was not how he would want to spend his evening. 

The drive seemed to go by faster than he thought as the car pulled into Number 5 Privet Drive. Stepping out of the car, Kurama could feel the glances of the neighbors staring at him. Every house looked the same, with the only difference being the number labeling the homes.  Kurama could feel the boredom of the street seeping into his bones and sighed. This was going to be a long two months.

Entering the house, Kurama made a b-line for his new room and opened his window to allow Hiei to enter. Looking out of the window, he could see a boy about his age staring back at him in shock as Hiei jumped from the tree into the room and quickly removed his boots and sword. Examining the boy, he noticed a pair of green eyes staring back at him while most delicious looking owl he had seen in a while was flapping its wings next to him. 

Bringing a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, Kurama gave a secretive smile and licked his lips. He wondered just how attach the boy was with the snowy white owl. Maybe Hiei could jump across and steal him another bird. He did love owl. 

* * *

 

When Harry had returned to the Dursley during the summer between fifth and sixth year, he did not want to be there more so than usual. He had just lost Sirius, the man who had promised to remove him from the Dursley; there was a mad-man, and all of his followers, who wanted him dead, and would not let him sleep with dreams and visions of torturing muggles and half-bloods; and everyone else seemed to think he the savior of the Wizarding World, when in reality, he was just trying to survive to see the next day. Harry could not stop the rage from filling him at the simple thought of spending two months with people who hated him for no other reason than because of his parents. Yet, nothing he said could convince Dumbledore to let him go to the Weasley’s for the summer; not even them offering to take him in. This was one of the few matters where Harry really hated Dumbledore’s secret. What else needed to happen, before Dumbledore would finally decide to let him chose where he wanted to spend the summer. The Dursleys, after two heated shouting matches, had been convinced to leave him alone for the summer to wallow in his grief. While he barely knew Sirius, he could count the number of conversations they had had on both hands, he was still one last link to his father. He would actually tell him stories of their adventures. Even if that had been the focus of their conversations, it still allowed Harry a dash of insight into his family. One that he never thought he would be able to experience.

Sitting in his room, he petted Hedwig and stared at the new family moving in. They seemed to be a traditional Asian family. Two parents, a son and a daughter, although, the daughter was the one garnering looks from the neighbors. Her vibrant red-hair would put the Weasley’s to shame and definitely did not fix with the Asian stereotype that Harry was sure the entire neighborhood would follow. He could see her sharing a laugh with her mother before disappearing into the house. Maybe it was a genetic thing, but he did find red-heads to be attractive. Although, when push came to shove, blonds would always be his ultimate taste. Even with the limited amount of interaction he had had with members of the opposite sex, he could say that she was very beautiful. He wonders how long it would be before Dudley tried to put the moves on her. He could already see Dudley trying to woo her and her fall for all of the lies the Dursleys would push onto the neighbors. Just as he was about to delve deeper into his pit of despair, he noticed the door to the room facing his open and saw her enter. Her green eyes were brighter than his as she gave a small smile and licked her lips. Harry could feel a slight blush appear on his cheeks as he tried to image why she was staring at him. She quickly moved to the window and opened it. Harry was suddenly terrified that she was going to jump on over. It was then that Harry noticed a boy in black sitting on the tree branch between their homes.  He couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten there as he hadn’t seen him before. She then placed a finger on her lips as she allowed the boy to enter her room.

How Harry had gone from an observer to accomplice, he didn’t know. But the idea that the girl had only been here for less than an hour and was already sneaking boys into her room. Oh, if Aunt Petunia knew just who these new neighbors were. A wicked smile appeared on his face at the thought of Dudley making an even larger fool of himself in front of a girl, who seemed to already have a boyfriend. He moved away from the window and was about to lay on his bed when he heard his Aunt Petunia yelling at him to come down stairs.

“What now?” Harry asked annoyed as he paused on the steps. This would be the first conversation he would have had with them in days.

“We are going to meet the new neighbors. Please don’t allow any of your freakiness show.” Vernon growled as he slipped on his shoes. Harry could tell that this had not been his idea, and could immediately smell the hand of Aunt Petunia.

“Why am I going?”

“So that they don’t think we are hiding you in the basement,” Vernon replied as he ushered Dudley out the door. Dudley seemed to be trying to push down his hair, making it look for disheveled then before.  Petunia stood right behind him with a Jell-O mold and a sneer. It suddenly made sense to Harry. Petunia wanted to scope out the competition before they grew too chummy with the other neighbors. Petunia did not want to lose out of some of the juiciest piece of gossip this neighborhood had seen in a long time. 

“Hurry it up,” She growled at him.

“Fine,” Harry sighed. He did want to meet the girl. She seemed interesting. He followed the rest of the Dursley out of the house on onto the next home. He watched as Dudley rang the doorbell and stood just to the side of the family. A brunette opened the door.

“Hello,”

“Hello, my name is Petunia Dursley, and this is my son Dudley and my husband Vernon. That’s Harry.” Petunia paused as she offered the Jell-O mold. “We wanted to invite you to the neighborhood.”

“Oh, that so nice of you. I am Hata…I mean Shiori Hatanaka. Please, Come inside. Let me introduce you all to the rest of my family,” Shiori moved to the side to allow them to enter the house. “I apologize for the mess; we are still unpacking boxes.” Harry was first shocked to hear the heavily accented English before realizing that he shouldn’t have been. He was then surprised to see the warm smile pointed his way. It was as if she knew who he was, and simply did not care.

“It’s fine.” Petunia forced a smile onto her lips. “Moving are never easy.”

“That is very true,” Shiori smiled. Harry thought she looked very sweet with the smile. “This is my husband Kazuya. Kazuya, these are our neighbors the Dursleys.” Shiori introduced. “Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Harry.” She paused. “Do you know where the boys are?”

Kazuya nodded. “They’re upstairs. I’ll call them down.” He moved to the stairs. “Shuichis”

“Yes father?” Shuichi asked as he quickly came down the stairs.

“What is the matter?” Kurama asked as he followed his step-brother. Harry noticed the other boy did not come down. He wondered if he was still being hidden upstairs.

“These are our sons, Shuichi.” Shiori said with a bit of a chuckle. “Apparently, Kazuya and I had the same idea when we named our sons. So when we got married, it got a bit complicated.” 

“So you’re both called Shuichi?” Petunia asked, a light flickering in her eyes as Harry could practically read her thoughts. Second marriage, oh the gossip that lived them. Harry sometime wondered if Petunia ever go over her hatred of magic, just how well she would get along with Rita Skeeter. Harry turned to look at his uncle and could see the veins on Vernon’s head pulse as a thought entered his head. Fortunately, before he could make a fool of himself, Dudley beat him to it.

“You’re a guy?”

“Yes, I am.” Kurama gave a tight smile in perfect English. “I simply prefer to keep my hair long. You’d be surprised how useful it can be.” Harry saw the soft look he gave towards his mother, and knew that this boy, not girl, cared deeply for her. It was therefore shocking to see the narrowed eyes focusing on his direction. Harry wondered just what he had done to deserve his anger. 

“Yes, Shuichis, these are the Dursley. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and their sons Dudley and Harry.”

“Aunt and Uncle.” Harry interrupted at the confused looks everyone sent him he quickly clarified. “They are my aunt and uncle. Dudley is my cousin. I’m Harry…Harry Potter.” It was with that statement that it seemed as if the world had stopped as the younger Shuichi, Shiori and Kazuya stared at him in shock, while the Kurama create a mask of disinterest. Red-flags went off in his head as Harry suspicions were confirmed.

Harry, upon seeing the paling faces, frowned. “I guess you’ve heard of me.” It was this phrase that made it click for Vernon and Petunia as they both grew flustered. 

“You all are freaks, aren’t you?” Vernon spat, his face bright red. Dudley took a step back in fear. Harry wonder if part of his was because of his original lusting over the red-head. 

“Excuse me!” Shiori exclaimed. The calm woman from before suddenly disappeared and was replaced by something that reminded Harry of the last time Ron had mentioned that he thought Homework was worthless in front of Hermione. He felt a brief shudder go through his body as he wondered what these four would do. He was surprised with it was the red-head who made the first move. 

“I believe it would be best if you left,” Kurama stated as he stepped in front of his family. A glare in his eyes that caused even the younger Shuichi to take a step back. “That word is not welcomed near me,” 

“This is a respectable neighborhood,” Petunia stated. “Why…” Harry watched as the growing anger appear on his neighbor’s faces and wondered why his family just did not understand when to just ‘Shut up’.

“That’s enough, Aunt Petunia.” Harry started, but was interrupted by a hard shove to the side by Vernon. Shiori caught him before he hit the wall, taking the brunt of the damage. Hearing her exclaimed, Kurama moved faster than any member of his family had ever seen and tossed all the members of the Dursley family out of the home and into a pile on the door step.  He ignored their shouts as he closed the door in their face. He then opened it quickly to toss back out the Jell-O mold, from their shouts of indignations, Harry assumed the Jell-O hit its target. Kurama then walked over where Kazuya was already helping Shiori and Harry to their feet.

“Mother, are you alright?” Kurama asked as he looked her over. Worry staining his face.

“I’m fine Shuichi, I’m not made of glass. It was more shock than anything else.” Shiori attempted to wave off. It was as if she was used to being worried over by her son. “Is Mr. Potter alright?”

“I’m fine, Mrs. Hatanaka. I’m more worried about you, are you sure you’re alright?” Harry asked as he looked at the family. This was not what he expected when he was told to meet the neighbors, but at the same time, he did not want them to have gotten hurt and marginalized by the rest of the neighborhood for standing up for him. “I think I should head back. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will not be happy that there are wizards living next door to us.” Shiori jerked back as if she had been burned and looked at Kurama. Kurama jerked his hand back in shock as he took several steps. Harry saw a quick blur appear on the top of the steps and was worried about Death Eaters before seeing the mysterious boy from earlier.

“Wizards?” Kurama asked as he looked at his family. His eyes widening in shock. “You all are Wizards?”

“Shuichi,” Kazuya started as he looked over at his step-son as if he was about to disappear. “I know that this must seem surprising, but magic is real.”

“Well shit.” Kurama put his head in his hand. Judging by the shocked faces of his family, Harry assumed Kurama did not curse often.  “This just made everything more complicated. Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“We didn’t think you would believe us…wait, you know about wizards?” Shiori asked as she moved to look at her son. Harry noticed that she still hadn’t let go of his shoulders and though that maybe it was more a comfort device for her than anything else. The look on her face confused him. How was it that neither side knew that the other side knew magic? 

“Of course I know about them,” Kurama paused as he ran his hand through his hair. “I just didn’t know that you knew about them.”

“But you never got a letter!” Shiori exclaimed. “You never showed any affinity for magic. I thought you were a Squib.”

“A what?” Kurama asked. “Why would I have shown any magic? Wait letter? What letter?” Kurama looked at her. “How did you know we got a letter?” 

“When was this?” Shiori asked.

“The exchange program.” Kurama stated. “Where did you think Hiei got the owl?” Harry suddenly felt a wave of fear go through him as he thought back to Kurama licking his lips. He suddenly didn’t think he had been looking at him. Hedwig was right next to him.

“How do you know about Wizards, Shuichi?” Kazuya asked as he looked between mother and son. “The school, it’s Hogwarts?” 

“I learned from Genkai,” Kurama lied. “She’s a priestess, when I developed my abilities, Hiei and I went to her and we got trained. How do you think I met Hiei and the others?”

“Well,” Kazuya paused as he contemplated what he would say next. Harry wondered who this Hiei person was.

“Umm, is everything alright? Should I leave?” Harry asked as he started to move towards the door. He had a feeling this round of revelation was going to go on for much longer.

“No,” Shiori stated. “Those people are horrible. I cannot in good conscious allow you to go back to them. I will go over and get your things. You will take the spare room upstairs.”

“No mother,” Kurama sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. The revelation that his mother was a witch was almost too much of a surprise. How the hell did Koenma not catch this? He knew this was all coming together much to closely. Now he had Harry Potter in his living room, who could no longer go with those ridiculous humans who had dared to hurt his mother, and was trying to figure out the best way of confronting him on the issues.  

_I’ll get them, Kitsune._

_Thank you, Hiei. Usual payment?_

_Of course._

Kurama gave a soft smile as he opened his eyes and looked at his family. His mission just got a bit more complicated as he would need to figure out a cover story for his parents that would work well with what he and Hiei would tell Dumbledore. Plus, he had been hired under his demon, not human, name. Koenma was going to pay. “Mother, I cannot let you go over there. Not after they tried to hurt you,” Kurama moved towards the kitchen and pulled out a carton of ice cream from the freezer. A second later, there was a thump and an angry squawk. Everyone looked to see Harry’s trunk and owl sitting in the foyer. “Thank you, Hiei.” When they looked back, they saw the carton gone from Kurama’s hands and Hiei sitting at the table eating it with a spoon that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Hiei?” Shiori asked as she saw the demon sitting there, “What are you doing here?”

“Eating sweet snow,” Hiei stated. He held a confused look at what seemed to be a stupid question and Kurama gave a small smile at the response.  

“No, I mean, never mind.” Shiori shook her head, Kurama could see the annoyance at the response as humor sparkled in Hiei’s eyes. Kurama knew, that Shiori knew that Hiei knew what she had really meant and had teased her for him. 

“Hiei should have grabbed everything from your old room, Mr. Potter.” Kurama stated as he turned back towards the wizard. While he was registering as being a strong wizard, he knew if push came to shove, he or Hiei could quickly take care of any demonic malicious activity. “If he missed anything, please let me know and I’ll grab it tonight.”

“Of course,” Harry stated as he watched the family move about the room, wondering just what he stumbled upon. “Umm, how?” Kurama gave a secretive smirk. 

“Alright, stop.” Shuichi exclaimed as he brought his hands down. “Is no one going to stop and question why Hiei is here? Why Shuichi knows about Wizards and why no one seem to notice that Harry Potter is standing in our kitchen?”

“Shuichi.” Kurama started “Why wouldn’t Hiei be here? I already explained it to you. I know about Wizards through Genkai and I never mentioned it because I never knew you all knew about the Wizard world and Harry Potter is simply a kid whose family are” Kurama paused as he tried to figure out the right way to conclude this sentence.

“Idiots?” Hiei finished. “Morons? Wasted Space?” 

“Yes,” Kurama continued. “He might be the reason why Voldemort is attacking everyone, but we don’t hold it against him.” Hiei snorted. Kurama turned towards him. “Please, it’s not like you could head back. I heard from Yomi, I know what you did. You’re lucky that Mukuro is the forgiving type.”

“I don’t think anyone would call Mukuro forgiving.” Hiei blinked as he scowled into his ice cream. “And why are you talking to that goat? Don’t you know that he is trying to get you into his bed.”

“Oh, don’t start that. Yomi is a friend. Sure, we’ve tried to kill each other a couple of time in the past, but that what all friends do.” Kurama snapped. “Besides, I happen to like Shura. He’s a sweet kid.”

“Hn,” Hiei shook his head.

“Don’t be a brat,”                                                                                                                                              

“Wait, you know me as the kid who helped revive Voldemort? Not as the boy-who-lived?” Harry asked interrupting their argument in shock.  

“That’s a stupid name.” Hiei stated. “Isn’t it obvious that you are alive?”

“You don’t have the best reputation in Japan.” Kurama shrugged. “You’re not very well liked for causing all this trouble. In fact, Hiei and I were sent here because of this mess you made. That’s why we chosen to come to Hogwarts.”

“Sent?” Kazuya asked as it then clicked. “So you’ll be studying at Hogwarts?”

“Babysitting,” Hiei sighed. “No different than normal. At least the Baka is not here.”

“Kuwabara can take care of himself you know.”  Kurama chuckled. “But yes, we are making sure that nothing happens at the school this year. That’s why we’ll be there.”

“Shuichi, that is not your job?” Shiori sighed. “It’s the teacher’s job to make sure that everything is alright. You’re is to study and learn. That is true for everyone,” She looked at Harry and Shuichi. “Please remember that.”  Kurama chose not to mention it the role he and Hiei would have at the school.

“We’ll keep that in mind, mother.” Kurama gave a small smile and shared a look with Hiei. “However, if you don’t mind, I’ll show Mr. Potter to his room.” Kurama moved to grab Harry’s trunk. “You might want to take your owl. Otherwise, Hiei might turn it into stew.” Harry watched as the red-head went up the stairs. He wasn’t sure if Kurama had been joking, but judging how quickly Kazuya grabbed Hedwig’s cage, he didn’t think he was. Seeing Shuichi’s confused look, Kazuya clarified.

“When we first got the job offer,” Kazuya started, “You remember the stew Shuichi made that night,”

“Yeah, it was good.” Shuichi paused. “That wasn’t chicken was it?” Shiori and Kazuya shook their head. “Oh.” Harry paled at the knowledge and decided he would make sure that Hedwig’s cage was never close. He’d give his owl a fighting chance.

* * *

Omake:

“So who was the kid in Black?” Harry asked as he watched Hiei follow Kurama up the stairs. He was still in a bit of shock with this family. He was not used to having people just accept him off the bat.

“That was Hiei,” Shiori replied with a sigh.

“Who’s Hiei?” Harry asked.

“We aren’t really sure,” Kazuya stated as he leaned back into his seat. “We think he’s dating Shuichi, but neither seem very affectionate with each other, so we are of the opinion it’s a friendship type of relationship. It’s just one of the eccentrics that I’ve come to accept.” Kazuya just sat up suddenly looking appalled that he had said that aloud.  “Shiori, I’m.”

“I guess Shuichi does have some eccentrics about him.” Shiori agreed.

“Like the hair?” Shuichi asked.

“It’s natural,” Shiori admitted. “And he likes it long for whatever.” Harry could feel his head start to pound as he tried to better understand the oddness of this family. It suddenly occurred to him that this house was about the same size of the Dursley’s. Meaning that other than the master bedroom, there were only three bedrooms.  

“So if I’m getting the spare room, where does Hiei sleep?” Harry asked. The last thing he wanted was to push someone out of their room.

“With Shuichi.” Shiori stated with a shrug. “He’s kind of a constant we simply accept will be there one day and gone the next.”

“What do you mean?”

“He comes and goes.” Shiori answered with a wave of her hand. “When he’s here he’s family, when he’s not, we just like knowing he’s safe.”

“Aren’t you worried about him?”

“I’m more worried about whoever think they could mess with him,” Shuichi stated. “He’s scary.” Harry looked at the family and wondered just what had he gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, until next time. 
> 
> C-ya


	3. When the Fox is angry, flowers are never enough

Chapter 3

Hiei made his way up into Kurama’s room and settled on the window sill. He had eaten with the rest of the family, before deciding to wait for Kurama in his room. The fact that Kurama’s family would be at Hogwarts with them would make this boring job even more annoying. Hiei knew that Kurama would attempt to censor himself at any given moment and the knowledge that Yusuke had closed in on how the demons were making their way into the human realm, despite the guards, had given him hope that the whole mission would be over before it had even started. Now that hope was dashed. All throughout the confrontation, he had seen Kurama’s mask start to crack and it would need time to repair itself. Had they been in Japan, Hiei would have suggested a quick spar between the two, but here in England, they hadn’t found any safe areas yet. He heard the door crack open as Kurama entered the room and leaned against the door for a second and closed his eyes. Already dropping his mask in their solitude.

“Kitsune,”

“Dragon,” Kurama whispered as he moved to kneel next to Hiei. He placed his head on Hiei’s lap. His desire clear. Immediately, Hiei started to thread his fingers through Kurama’s hair, scratching at his skull. This elicited a small purr from the Kitsune.

“It’ll be alright.” Hiei stated as he comforted Kurama. “We’ll keep them safe.”

“I know.” 

“I’ll head over to the Reikai tonight. I’ll get all the information on this Voldemort and I will find out why he didn’t die fifteen years ago,” Hiei offered. “We will end this as soon as demonly possible.”

“No,” Kurama ordered. “Go tomorrow.” _Stay with me tonight._

_“_ Hn,” Hiei replied as he kept petting. He could feel the tension rolling off the fox. “I’ll keep watch tonight. You recover from the shock,” Kurama gave a soft smile as he kept on purring.

* * *

 

The next morning, Hiei snuck out of the house and made his way to Reikai. He made sure that the limited wards were in place before he left as he sensed that Kurama was still asleep. When he entered, the ogres were panicking for one reason or another and made his way to the archives. He looked up Voldemort in the records and quickly discovered that it was simply a pseudonym. His real name was Tom Riddle and he had managed to elude the Grim Reapers because his soul was not complete. The reaper in charge, Rose, had mentioned in the report of how the soul was split into seven section. A diary, a snake, a diadem, a cup, a locket, a ring and the boy, Harry Potter. He knew something was off about the boy. There was a quick note saying that the Diary had been destroyed and the locations of the remaining objects. The snake was at Voldemort’s side and the diadem was in the school. Kurama and he would get it when they arrived. The locket was with a creature name Kreacher, Hiei made a brief note to himself to grab it before heading back to Kurama; the ring was in a cave, and the cup was in a vault. The only one he could not get to was the snake. However, that would be a simple extra for Yusuke to accomplish during his stay with Voldemort.

Heading back to the portal to the Ningenkai, he quickly moved to track down the locket. If what he read was correct, then the destruction of these objects would mean that Voldemort would die and the Hatanakas would be safe. When the Hatanakas were safe, the less Kurama would have to worry about them. Breaking into the house was easy, there were only a few wards that were easily broken by the Jagan. It took a few moments before he was in. He quickly found the creature and with a few well place threats and the use of the Jagan, he left just as quickly as he came with the locket. He hated how the house smelled of Wizards. He then searched for a portal to the Makai. He needed to speak with Yusuke and inform him of his need to kill a snake and the new developments to the mission.

* * *

Harry made his way down the stairs almost afraid that everything the previous day had been a dream. The whole thing was surprising. Shiori had read him the riot act when she found out just how awful the Dursleys were to him and had prohibited him from returning. He found out that Shiori and Kazuya were two new professors, DADA and Muggle Studies respectfully, and watched as Kazuya send Dumbledore a new letter as to his new place of residence. Shiori had added that she could not, under any circumstance, return Harry to the Dursleys. 

Sitting at the Kitchen table with a cup of tea and a book was Kurama. “Good morning, Mr. Potter,” Kurama greeted, never looking up from his book. Harry blinked in surprise, not quite sure how he knew it was him. 

“Hi.” Harry stared. He was unsure what to do with himself as he entered the kitchen. 

“Would you like some tea?” Kurama asked as he put his book down and stared at the wizard. “We also have some cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge. If you are hungry. I’m sure mother has told you to make yourself at home.”

“She did, it’s just.”

“You were not expecting to find a household of wizards next door to you,”

“Yeah,”

“I understand the feeling,”

“Yeah. I guess you would,” Harry nodded. “So you had no idea?”

“None.” Kurama admitted with a sigh. “But, I can understand why they didn’t want to tell me. With everything I know, I can understand why they wouldn’t want to endanger me. I was acting under the same assumption.”

“I guess, that makes sense.” Harry paused. “So is Hiei still asleep? No offense, he’s kinda scary.”

“This late?” Kurama asked with a smile. “No, he left earlier this morning. Don’t worry, you wouldn’t be the first to say that.” Kurama picked up his cup and took a sip. “Although, of the two of us, people are more afraid of me then they are him.”

Not for the first time in the last 24 hours did Harry question his sanity of staying with this family.

* * *

 

When Hiei arrived back at the house and told Kurama everything he had learned, the two looked at the locket.

“It feels wrong,” Kurama growled as he examined it. Hiei nodded in agreement.

“I think the Dragon could get rid of it.”

“Try it,” Hiei let the fire burn through his wards and engulf the locket. Within moments, the two heard a dying wail before the locket succumb to the flame. The two looked at each other, shock evident on their faces.

“I thought it would have been harder, to be honest.” Kurama stated as he grabbed the trash bin for Hiei to get rid of the ashes.

“I did too,” Hiei stated. “Are you up to get the rest?”

“In the morning, I’ll make my excuses.” Kurama stated. Hiei nodded and moved to remove his coat. He then kicked off his boots and moved onto the bed. He was asleep within seconds. Kurama just shook his head at Hiei’s antics. He got into the bed next to the fire demon and went to sleep. The next morning, Kurama made his way down the stairs to see his parents and Harry having breakfast.

“Morning Mother, Kazuya, Mr. Potter,” Kurama smiled.

“Morning Shuichi,” Shiori smiled. “How are you this morning,”

“Good, Hiei and I are going to Diagon Alley today, then we thought we might go camping for a day or two. Would that be alright?” Kurama asked as he got a cup of tea. Kazuya and Shiori exchange a glance.

“Shuichi?” Shiori asked. “This camping? Is it like any of the trips you made in Japan?” Harry glanced between the group.

“What do you mean?” Kurama asked confused.

“Shuichi, were your camping trips really camping trips?” Kazuya asked. “Now that we know that you know about the Wizarding world, we can’t help but wonder if camping trip is code for something else,” 

“I see,” Kurama looked them over as he tried to figure out the best way to explain what he and Hiei were about to do. “Hiei and I were planning on camping off the cliffs of Dover for a night. We were then planning to head into London to spend some time at Diagon Alley. Nothing nefarious, I promise.” 

“Then that should be fine, Shuichi.” Shiori smiled. “Do you know how to get there?”

“Yes, Hiei has the directions.” Kurama smiled. “I have some business at the bank and then Hiei knows of a nice forest area for some camping.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“No more than a few days. Depends a bit on the weather,” Kurama shrugged. “We’re going to play it by ear.”

“Be safe than,”

“Always mother,”

* * *

Standing on the cliff, Kurama and Hiei stared into the cave. They cup had been easy enough to take. They simply had to break into the vault. Regardless of what people might say, there were no vaults that was safe enough to stop Yoko Kurama from breaking into it. Hiei’s fire had quickly destroyed the cup and the same piercing wail came out of the cup. That wail had sent a shiver down their spines.

“The ring is inside,” Hiei stated. Kurama looked at his partner and saw that the Jagan had been released. Kurama nodded and grabbed a seed from his hair, he then released a burst of Yokai and it started to grow into a boat. Picking up two sticks, he passed one to Hiei and entered the make-shift boat. The two oared their way into the cave. When the light disappeared, Hiei released a small pulse of fire to hover around them.

“There is something in the water,” Kurama stated as he looked down at the water. “Don’t touch it,”

“Hn,” Kurama let a smile hit his lips. They could see the platform. When they got there they saw the ring underneath a bowl of water. Yet, when they tried to grab the ring, they couldn’t. “I’m starting to really dislike this magic.” Hiei stated. Kurama leaned closer to sniff the water and snorted.

“This is not normal water. There are hallucinogenic mixed into it. I think the only way to get the ring is to drink it,” Kurama stated before thinking of a solution. “I have an idea.” Kurama expanded a seed and place the sapling in the water. Then he forced some energy into the sampling and had the seed grow, absorbing the water. After a few minutes all the water was gone. Moving to reach in, Kurama grabbed the ring. “Here,” Kurama handed the ring to Hiei who quickly burned it the same way he had the previous Horocrux.

“That’s four of the seven destroyed.” Hiei stated. “Yes, all that is left is the snake,”

“Which the detective will take care of,”

“The diadem,”

“Which we will get once we get to that damn school,”

“and Harry Potter, himself,”

“Which we will take care of once we get back to your place,”

“No we will not,” Kurama stated as he paused. “We can’t kill a human. You know that. It’s just what Enma wants to start a war between the Reikai and the Makai. We must figure out another way to get it out of Mr. Potter.”

“You already have a plan, don’t you,” Hiei rolled his eyes. 

“Botan owed me a favor,”

“Hn,”

* * *

 

It was a week later, when Hiei and Kurama returned to Surrey. While they had managed to finish this mini-mission quickly, neither were desperate to return to dealing with humans and took advantage of their time off. When they entered the house, the first thing they noticed was a lot of people with red-hair. “Family of yours?” Hiei turned toward Kurama.

“Hello?” Kurama asked as he looked around for someone he knew. “Mother?”

“Oh, Shuichi, you’re back. Come, let me introduce you to some of Kazuya’s Cousins.” Shiori grinned. “Did Hiei come with you?”

“Y…No, he didn’t” Kurama replied as he quickly felt Hiei running. _Coward_

“That’s too bad,” Shiori stated as she grabbed Shuichi by the arm and pulled him into the living room. “Shuichi, this is Molly and Arthur Weasley and their children Ron and Ginny. Ron and Ginny go to Hogwarts with Harry. Everyone, this is my son, Shuichi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kurama gave a small bow. “I’m Shuichi Minimino,”

“Nice to meet you,” Molly stated as she moved to give him a hug. Kurama felt his eyes widen as she entered his personal space. He could hear Hiei laughing at him. 

“Wait, you’re a boy!” Ron shouted only to get jabbed in the stomach by Harry and slapped over the back of the head by Ginny. “Ouch!”

“Yes, I am,” Kurama gave a tight smile. He could feel a headache starting to form. It was going to be a long month before school started.

“How was your camping trip,” Harry asked

“Productive,” Kurama smiled. “How have things been here?”

“Normal,” Shuichi replied. “There was some strange news though. On the same day you left, someone robbed Gringott’s Bank.”

“Really?” Kurama asked as he took a seat. “Did they mention what was stolen?”

“No, but it’s really weird.” Ron muttered. “Something like that happened a few years ago. Bill told me that is why they added Dragons to their security system. An extra deterrent against thieves.”

“Dragons are not that hard to bypass. They are pretty easy,” Kurama stated evenly. “You just have to have the right touch. If those Goblins wanted to make their vaults safe, then there are other steps they could have taken.” Harry and Shuichi looked over at him.

“You didn’t,” Harry started as his eyes widened. “You said it was a simple camping trip.”

“Like I told you, my camping trip was productive.” Kurama gave a grin that brought chills up and down the backs of the four children there.

“Um, Shuichi?” Ron asked as he leaned over to the younger of the brothers. “Your brother is scary.”

* * *

Omake:

Hiei knew Kurama would be angry with him for running from the humans, but he figured that in the end, he would forgive him. After all, he had done worse. But that still didn’t stop him from grabbing a bouquet of Roses for Kurama and placed them on his desk. He did want to stay of Kurama’s good side. It was while he was waiting for Kurama to come back up that he heard one of the humans question his masculinity and cringed before heading out the window. He was going to need more than roses to make this up to Kurama.

 


	4. When Insanity is the only cure

Summer was finally over and it was a week before school started when Harry realized that it had been over a month since he had had a single nightmare or vision from Voldemort. Harry was surprised how much he come to like the Hatanakas. Even Hiei and Kurama didn’t seem to bad once he got to know them more. They would sometime mutter things to one another in a strange language that the rest of the family just shrugged off and he too learned to just accept the eccentrics of both boys. It also helped that apparently Shiori had gone to school with his mother. They had both been in the same year, the difference being that Shiori had been in Hufflepuff. Kazuya had been two years ahead of them at Hogwarts as well. Yet, the both were able to tell him stories of his parent’s time at Hogwarts. It was nice hearing stories about his mother for once, rather than the tales Sirius would tell him of his father. It was also very apparent that Sirius was not completely honest about their stories as he could see why some people did not like his father. 

With school coming closer, Shiori and Kazuya needed to report to Hogwarts. Knowing that they couldn’t leave the children behind on their own, they had made plans to drop them off at 12 Grimmauld Place so that they could head to the train with the Weasley family. When they broke the news to the four of them, Harry was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to see his friends. 

“Actually, mother,” Kurama started as he shared a quick look with Hiei. “Hiei and I were thinking of taking another short camping trip before the semester started. We were going to meet up with everyone at the train station.”

“I don’t know Shuichi, I would hate for you to miss the train,” Shiori started.

“we won’t.” Kurama confirmed. “We just want to have a nice relaxing trip before we get overwhelmed with school.”

“If you are sure,” Shiori relented.

“I am,” Kurama said. He shared another glance with Hiei and the two stood. “We’ll be leaving later on today.”

“Alright, but stay safe you two.”

“Don’t we always?” Kurama grinned. Hiei snorted as the two spoke without speaking. They both still remembered the Dark Tournament.

The train ride back to Hogwarts was both interesting and boring for Harry. Hermione and Ron had been made Prefects and had spent most of their time dealing with the issues along the train, leaving Harry to hang out with Neville, Ginny and Shuichi. He listened to all three of them exchange stories about their summer and they helped calm down some of Shuichi’s nerves about his first day at Hogwarts and the sorting process.

“Honestly, Shuichi, you can’t have a worst first year then I did,” Ginny stated as she looked at her second cousin. “I was possessed to open the Chamber of Secrets and release a basilisk that petrified half a dozen students. Trust me, you’ll be fine,” Neville nodded along with the information. Harry felt himself grow claustrophobic in the cabin and decided he needed a break. 

“I’ll be right back. I’m going for a quick walk.” Harry left the car and started to walk down the aisle. He saw a flash of silver and turned quickly. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Malfoy. He looked into the car to see the Draco Malfoy, sitting with none other than Luna Lovegood. The two seemed to be in a deep conversation and Harry felt annoyed at the closeness between the two. He did not like the idea of Luna getting to close to Malfoy. He didn’t even pause to knock and slid open the rest of the door.

“Malfoy,” Harry snarled.

“Potter,” Draco sneered as he leaned back against his seat. “Can you not see that Luna and I were having a private conversation. If we wanted to have included you, we would have. But then, you simply act as someone with no manners.”

“Draco!” Luna scolded. “Play nice. Harry, we were just discussing the Nargles. Apparently Malfoy Manner had an infestation of them over the summer and Draco was telling me about all the awful things they’ve done.”

“Really, I bet that wasn’t the only thing infesting the place, what with all the death eaters making themselves at home there.” Harry stated. “Don’t you have a madman to follow? Or is your father doing all the grovel…” He was cut off by a spell tossing him back a few feet. He looked up to see Draco with an amused look on his face and an annoyed Luna with her wand out pointing towards him.

“If Draco is being nice, then so will you Harry.” Luna stated as she looked between the two. “Now apologize.”

“What? Why?” Harry asked.

“For being rude.” Luna stated. Draco simply raised an eyebrow as he stared back at him. Harry was half tempted just to walk away, but he knew that would make Luna even more angry at him.

“Fine. Sorry Malfoy,” Harry muttered.

“Potter, I can’t expect you to know when you aren’t wanted, not with being raised by muggles,” Draco replied. “Apology accepted.” Harry opened his mouth to argue back, when de decided against it.

“Now, Harry,” Luna started. “Draco and I have some more things to discuss. We can talk later. Alright?”

“Alright.” Harry relented as despite his better judgement left the two blonds to their conversation. Annoyance filled him as he made his way back to his cabin.  He’d have to keep an eye on Malfoy. It seems as if he was corrupting some of his friends.

Walking into the castle, Harry had left Shuichi with Hagrid and had taken a carriage with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. He immediately saw three empty chairs at the teacher’s table as he sat down. Shiori and Kazuya were two noticeable additions to the faculty.

“Two new teachers?” Hermione exclaimed. “And look, Professor Sprout retired.”

“There has to be more than just two new teachers.” Lavender stated as she leaned over, “Professor Burbage is also missing.”

“Then some haven’t arrived yet,” Ron stated as he looked around. It was then as the doors of the Great Hall were slammed opened and forty or so first year students came rushing into the room in a panic. He recognized Shuichi within the group.

“Monsters!” A small blond screamed. “There’s monster attacking,” Hagrid stumbled in, holding an arm. Everyone could see the blood dripping as he used his pink umbrella to throw an attack at a scaly demon. It barely did anything bounce off it. It was a pasty gray with long horns on either side of its head. A long tongue hanging, licking its lips. It took all of ten seconds of silence at its appearance before students started to panic.

“Everyone! Move behind us!” Dumbledore ordered as he marched forward waving his wand at the demon, who simply laughed as he swatted away the spell. It shocked everyone to see how easily Dumbledore’s attack had been defeated as everyone moved closer to the back of the hall. Teacher were placing shields around students who were trapped as more and more demons similar to the first made their way into the Great Hall.

“Dinner time,” One chuckled as it moved forward toward a group of girls who were huddled against a wall away from any of the shields. 

“Septumsempra!” Severus shouted as it hit one of the demons straight on and severed his arm from his body. Severus quickly motioned for the girls to move. More students started to scream as they saw the blood squirt out. The demon turned his red eyes towards Severus and started to move forward only to pause. Everyone watched as the demons’ eye widened before the head slid off his neck and onto the floor. His body collapsing soon after.

“Hn,” A black blur paused between Severus and the demon. “Kitsune! You’re getting sloppy.”

“I prefer to call it patience,” Anther voice called out as two more demons collapsed onto the ground, their bodies ripped it in half. Stepping forward, Kurama paused as he shifted his green eyes to glanced at the remaining demons. “Loser does the clean up?”

“Hn,”

“Wonderful.” Kurama smiled as the two jumped up. Hiei disappeared as Kurama slashed at the demons with his whip. In less than a minute, the demons were all dead.

“I won,” Hiei stated as the last demon fell, its head rolling a few feet. Kurama frowned and gave a small sigh.

“Fine, I needed to feed them anyways,” Kurama allowed for his energy to enter a seed. “I would recommend that nobody moves.” He gave the wizards a quick glance as a vines started to grow around him his arms and into the air. Bulbous flowers grew out of the tips. Confused as to what he was doing, Shiori took a step forward only to have one of the flowers open revealing a set of sharp teeth and a whole lot of drool. “Enjoy,” Within seconds, the bulbs shot forward towards all the bodies and they were devoured by the plant. Sending a bit of energy into the plant again, Kurama turned it back into a seed and placed it back within his hair. “Sorry we’re late. It took us longer to track down these demons then we thought it was going to be.” He gave a soft smile at everyone’s confused look. “I believe that you are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore correct?” He looked at Dumbledore. “I’m your new Herbology Professor. This is Mr. Jagansei, he’s your new Battle Tactics professor.”

 

The rest of evening was a new experience for everyone. Instead of the usual fanfare of the Sorting, the new Students were quickly sorted into their new houses and everyone was soon escorted back to their respective sections of the school. Dumbledore had escorted Kurama and Hiei into his office with Shiori and Kazuya quick on their heels. Once Slytherin and Gryffindor had been settled down, McGonagall and Snape entered Dumbledore’s office.

“There has to be some mix up,” Kazuya exclaimed as he paced the office staring between Kurama and Dumbledore. Both who seemed more interested in discussing tea then they did the events going on.

“Just what is going on here?” Shiori asked from her seat. She watched as Kurama pulled another cup of tea out and give some to Hiei without being prompt.

“Could we talk over dinner, Hiei and I have been travelling for the last week and we could use something to eat,” Kurama asked as Dumbledore nodded and two house-elves immediately appeared with a small assortment of snacks for all of them to eat. Kurama and Hiei quickly made a plate for themselves, ignoring their blood spattered clothing.

“What on earth just happened?” Severus asked as he sat down and stared at the two newcomers.

“I think some explanations are at hand,” Dumbledore stated as he looked at the two newest arrivals.

“Hn,”

“Oh be nice Hiei,” Kurama stated. “Dumbledore does not have crazy rapist eyes.”  Everyone sputtered at that statement trying to find out where that statement had come from.

“Hn,”

“I think I would know,” Kurama paused “I’ve had enough people look at me with those eyes.” “Hn,”

“How the hell could you forget Karasu? That bastard wanted my head for a trophy,” Kurama spat in annoyance.

“Hn,”

“Don’t go there,” Kurama stated. “I do not kill every stalker I have. Nor do I feed them all to my pets.” Everyone watched the exchange between the two demons trying to understand just how this was a two sided conversation.  

“I hate to interrupt this riveting conversation, but could one of you please explain what just happened?” Dumbledore asked as he felt a vein develop in his forehead. He could feel the pounding headache starting to form.

“Voldemort has been recruiting demons from the Makai,” Kurama stated looking over towards the wizards as he took a sip of his tea. “An informant of ours told us that there had been an increase in movements which lead us to believe that there would be attack coming. Knowing that the students arriving at Hogwarts is one of the weakest moments of the school year, Hiei and I followed the train on its trip here. We spotted the army approaching and moved to intercept. Unfortunately, we were slightly overwhelmed as some managed to escape our barrier and moved to attack the students and enter the castle. We quickly disposed of the hundred or so outside before entering to clear out any stragglers. I believe you know the rest.”

“But who hired you?” Minerva asked.

“Dumbledore, I had assumed.” Kurama stated as he pulled out his letter. “You wrote a very glowing letter,”

“I remember this, I found it strange that the one owl that returned had to be retired due to severe trauma,” Dumbledore muttered. “The other one never did,”

“It was turned into stew.” Hiei replied. “It was quite good,”

“Oh Merlin,” Minerva paled as she remembered the day. “It was the same day I visited you, but you.”

“Know how to hide my magic,” Kurama stated calmly. “You on the other hand are about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. Mother and Kazuya were much better at hiding theirs.”

“Well, I did hire you two. I believe in the morning I’ll give you all a formal introduction to the student.” Dumbledore sighed. “My next question is about why my magic did not work against those demons.”

“That’s easy,” Kurama stated. “You didn’t want to kill them. If you attack a demon with anything less than a killer intent, then you will be the one killed. After all, this guy didn’t have any problems.” Kurama pointed towards Severus. Everyone looked at him.

“It was either those Ravenclaw girls or the demon.” Severus shrugged. “I chose the girls.”

“But Shuichi, why didn’t you tell us you were coming to Hogwarts as a teacher?” Shiori asked.

“You never asked. Besides, why would I be a student? There is nothing this school can teach me that I either don’t already know or need to know.” Kurama stated. “And Hiei is too old to be a student.”

“How old are you?” Minerva asked cautiously.

“I am sixteen and Hiei is, well, let just say he’s twenty.” Hiei rolled his eyes at the statement.

“I’m sure that there is something that you could learn?” Kazuya argued.

“Not really, unless it’s how to manipulate children into fighting a war that could have been solved if you had only gotten your head out of your asses and not play stupid mine games and inform less than stable children how to split their souls in half.” Kurama stated as he looked at Dumbledore. “You are welcome by the way, Hiei and I got rid of four of the six pieces of Voldemort soul.”

“That was you two?” Severus asked as he looked at them in shock.

“We got bored waiting for the school year to start,” Kurama shrugged. “Hiei found the locket and I got the cup. We managed to get the ring with limited issue and Mr. Potter wasn’t too difficult once you know how to separate souls from bodies.” Kurama stated. “We want this war over just as much as you guys do.” 

“How did you find out?” Dumbledore asked as his eyes narrowed. The sparkle all but gone.

“We have some friends that were not too happy that he escaped death. One in particular, who was very upset that he was not dead. Something about destroying a perfect record?” Kurama shrugged and looked over at Hiei.

“Hn,” Hiei looked away. “I stop listening when idiots start talking.”

“Again with Yomi?” Kurama asked as he turned on Hiei.

“Hn,”

“Are you really going there?” Kurama asked. “At least I haven’t been banned.”

“Hn,”

“That was so not under the belt.”

“Hn,”

“Obviously it was something important, otherwise Mukuro wouldn’t have kicked you out.”

“Hn,”

“I highly doubt that. She’d have to like me for that to happen,” The five wizards watched the volley between the two demons continue as they tried to figure out just what was going on between the two.

“Hn,” Kurama gave a bright smiled as Hiei looked up at the group.

“That’s a great question Hiei. Just where are we sleeping?” Kurama asked as if the two had not been arguing for the past twenty minutes. 

__________________________________________     

Omake:

“Um Sir,” Jorge asked as he looked at Koenma who was currently thumping his head against his desk.

“What now Jorge?” Koenma asked as he paused his efforts. Maybe Jorge would give him some good news.

“Sirius Black woke up.” Jorge started to fidget as Koenma stared at him. Koenma perked up as he looked at the ogre. Finally, they could question the man.

“Finally, we can now ask him.” Koenma started to move from the desk.

“But then he started screaming again, so Ben hit him over the head with his club,” Jorge finished. Koenma turned back to his desk and started to thump his head against the table again. “I’ll just leave you to this,” Jorge slowly started to exit Koenma’s office wondering about the sanity of their leader.

      


	5. Beware of the Stick

The next morning, all the students cautiously made their way into the Great Hall. Visions of the events that took place the night before caused many of them to be wary of sitting down and relaxing. As soon as all the students were seated, Dumbledore stood up.

“Everyone!” Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore. “Last night was an unforeseen attack on Hogwarts. But trust me, it is one that will not happen again. Voldemort sent demons to attack us and thanks to two of our new teachers, that attack was thwarted. However, as the festivities of the night were pushed to the side in the wake of the events, we will have them today. Let me be the first to welcome all our first year students. I hope that your houses have been welcoming to you all.” Dumbledore paused as he looked at all the students. “Now, let me introduce some new faces. First is Professor Minimino,” Shiori stood up and gave a small wave. “She will be taking over Professor Umbridge’s position as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Next we have Professor Hatanaka, he will be taking over Muggle Studies from Professor Burbage who has retired as of last year.” Kazuya stood and gave a small wave. “Professor Kurama, who will be taking over for Professor Sprout as the new Herbology teacher. Professor Sprout is another teacher we have lost to retirement.” Kurama stood and gave a small bow as he stared at the students. Immediately, all the girls and a few guys started whispering to one another. “Finally, I am introducing a new class to ensure that you all are prepared for the world we are in and the war that you might take part. Battle Strategies will be a vital class that will be required by all students. This will be led by Mr. Jagansei,” Dumbledore pointed to Hiei. Hiei simply raised an eyebrow before a well-placed elbow from Kurama had him standing. “Now, I hope you all enjoy your breakfast and have a wonderful day of learning.” The students gave a small round of applause.

Hiei and Kurama shared a glance with one another after Dumbledore’s speech. They had already looked over their schedules and Kurama knew that Hiei was off first period and would most likely spend it with him. Mixing himself a cup of tea, he looked over at his mother. “We’ll be off,” Kurama announced as he stood. I will have a greenhouse full of first years in about half-an hour,” Kurama gave a small smile. “I’ll see you later, mother.” Kurama gave Shiori a kiss on the cheek before nodding at Kazuya and walked towards the main door. He made it a few steps before turning and raising an eyebrow. Sending Hiei a quick message.

_You coming?_

“Hn,” Hiei sighed as he jumped up and followed Kurama. “Honestly Kitsune, it’s a wonder you can do anything on your own.”

“Please, did you really want to enter my domain without me there to protect you?” Kurama asked with a laugh.

“Like I need you to protect me,” Hiei shook his head, mirth entering his eyes.

“You want to make a bet?” Kurama asked he opened the door.

“No,” Hiei stated. “I’ve seen what your plants can do, I’m not suicidal.” Kurama gave a laugh as the two of them left the Great Hall. The sigh from the students were audible as they stared longingly at Kurama.

Harry watched Hiei and Kurama leave.

“Well, he is attractive,” Hermione stated as she watched the two leave. “I wonder how good of a teacher he is. He can’t be that old,”

“I think he’s sixteen.” Harry stated. “I spent the summer with him. Shi…I mean Professor Minimino and Hatanaka moved in next door and I got to meet their sons. Although, I knew him as Shuichi. Hiei, I mean Professor Jagansei, would stop by all the time.”

“How is he a teacher?” Hermione asked. “He should still be in school. Ron shrugged.

“Maybe it’s another Lockhart situation.” Ron suggested. “He could be all looks and no brains. He didn’t seem very talkative when we visited.”

“You met him too?” Hermione asked.

“Apparently Professor Hatanaka and my mother are cousins.”

“That explains the red-hair,” Neville stated with a frown. He was annoyed that Professor Sprout had retired just as he was starting to study for his N.E.W.T.S.

“Actually, Professor Kurama is not related to us,” Ginny stated. “He’s Professor Minamino’s son. He only became family when Professor Hatanaka married his mother.”

“What?” Hermione and Neville exclaimed in shock.

“If anything, I think he might be related to Harry more, they have the same colored eyes. The bright green.” Ginny stated thoughtfully.

“Not possible, my mother was a muggleborn. I think Shiori would have mentioned being related to her.” Harry stated, “it has to be something else.”

* * *

 

Each of the new professor had a new take on teaching their course. Hermione would be the first to admit that, she was excited for Herbology. They were told to report to Greenhouse 5. Entering the building they saw little candles lighting the dark room and several rows of desks. The number of 6-years taking Herbology was only about twenty causing it to be a mixture of all four houses. The room was dark, but cozy. On each desk there was a seed.

“Come on in, don’t be shy,” Kurama smiled as he invited everyone in. The students immediately sat down according to their houses. Harry noticed Draco Malfoy sitting with Blaise Zabini, talking to each other in hush tones. “I see that everyone made it, but you all seem so segregated.” Kurama pouted as he saw how they all sat. “But no worries,” Kurama smirked. “I have a series of questions. So, everyone stand up.” All the students stood. “I have twenty questions and twenty students. If you fail to answer one of them, I will ask you to leave this class. Herbology is obviously not the class for you.” Kurama stated. “First question.” He pointed to the seed on the desks. “Look over the seed. What plant is it?” Everyone looked at him in confusion.

“Are you asking us to identify a plant based on their seed?” Hermione asked. Kurama nodded.

“Yes, this is the easy one,” Kurama smirked. “You, Slytherin with blond hair, what’s your name?”

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” Draco stated. “This is a Tea-cup rose seed.”

“Very good Mr. Malfoy, Twenty points to Slytherin.” Kurama stated. He then motioned to the first desk. “Please take a seat.” Ron grumbled next to Harry. While a few girls sighed. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you know?”

“My mother loves roses. She grows them in the gardens.” Draco replied. “I would help her when I was younger.” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Interesting.” Kurama stated. “Now, I have three plants out and about the classroom. Who can name one of them?” Hermione’s hand shot up as she realized that this was a competition.

“Brown haired Gryffindor, your name please?” Kurama asked pointing to her.

“Hermione Granger, Sir,” Hermione introduced. “Luminous bulbous,”

“Good job,” Kurama smiled. “Take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy.” The whole class stared at Kurama and then between Hermione and Draco. “Go ahead Miss. Granger, you are holding up the class.” Kurama looked back at the remaining 18 students. “There are two other plants,” A Ravenclaw’s hand went up.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Lisa Turpin,” Lisa stated. “There are Mandrake Roots against the wall.”

“Very good eyes. Take a seat.” Neville rose his hand.

“Gryffindor boy,” Kurama pointed.

“Neville Longbottom,” Neville stated. “There’s a Devil’s Snare on the ceiling,” Neville pointed up calmly.

“Ah, so you are the one Professor Sprout spoke so highly of,” Kurama smiled. “Good job, take a seat.” Kurama let out a few more questions as Zacharias Smith, Wayne Hopkins, Terry Boot, Padma Patil and Lavender Brown had all sat down. “Half way down. Now, what occurs when a Puffapod hits a sold object?” Ron’s hand shout into the air.

“Mr. Weasley,”

“They bloom!”

“While I enjoy the excitement, it’s only a question.” Kurama stated. “Take a seat. How might one transplant a Mandrake root without suffering ill effects?” Blaise hand shot up. “Slytherin Boy,”

“Blaise Zabini. Ear muffins. They cancel out the screams,”

“Good job.”

“What should you do if you get caught by a Devil’s Snare?” Harry rose his hand.

“Mr. Potter,”

“Light it on fire. Devil’s Snare hate fire.” Harry stated.

“Wonderful,” Kurama pointed to the seat next to Zabini. Harry sat down with a sigh. The remaining students quickly answered the remaining questions before they too sat down and Harry realized that there were no pairs dominated by two people of the same house. “Now that you all have been sorted, get to know your new partner in this class. So if you all could take out your books and turn to page 5, we will discuss poisonous medicinal plants.”

* * *

 

“He is amazing,” Hermione gushed as she walked back up to the castle. “He didn’t even need to look at the book, and some of the things he talked about were not even in the book. I mean, the man’s a practical genius!”

“Even though you are paired up with Malfoy for the rest of the year.”

“It is what it is,” Hermione waved off, “Just think about how much we could learn from him. It’s hard to believe that he is our age.” Harry and Ron could see the star in her eyes.

“I almost forgot about that,” Ron sighed. “How does he know so much?”

“I think they teach Wizards differently in Japan.” Harry stated. “I think they focus you early on in a specialty and expand on that verse a well-rounded education like what we have.”

“All the more reason!” Hermione grinned as she sat down for lunch. Ginny grinned next to her, “First Herbology lesson?”

“Yea,”

“Not surprising. Everyone is in love with Professor Kurama. He doesn’t treat anyone with special privileges. Luna’s in my class and she manage to get a seat close up. He actually paused in the middle of class and gave her a yellow rose. Apparently, they help with her nargle issue.”

“But nargles don’t exist.” Ron stated. Ginny shrugged.

“Either way, he gave her a flower and all the girls sighed and have tried to get on his good side.” Ginny replied. “We all kinda want a flower from a hot guy,”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourselves,” Lee Jordon muttered from his seat, “I just got back from Battle Strategies. Jagansei is a killer. Three students had to be taken to the hospital wing. He made us run around the entire school.”

“Is that even allowed?” Harry asked as everyone around him paled.

“That was only the first part. He had a stick he would hit the last person in the group with to make them run faster.” Lee continued. “Then once we were done, he made us do push-ups. Anyone who didn’t complete a hundred in three minutes got hit with the stick. Then when we finished that he told us to take a stick and we had to thrust it into the air over and over again. Anyone who messed up got…”

“Hit with the stick?” Ginny guessed. Lee nodded.

“I’m going to have nightmares about that stick,” Lee stated.

“Just what was Dumbledore thinking?” Ron muttered as he looked around. Everyone looked around and saw a similar haunted look in all seventh year’s eyes.

* * *

 

Omake:

_I think you took it a little too far, Dragon._ Kurama looked at the weary looks that some of the students had during lunch.

_They are just pansies._ Hiei replied as he ate. _I only made them do a light work-out._

_And the stick?_

_Either that or the sword._

_Good choice then._ Kurama paused. _But don’t work them too hard. They are human after all._

_Hn_

 

 


	6. Vampires are not the only Bloodsuckers

Chapter 6

Yusuke grumbled to himself. Why did he have to do all the hard work? He quickly blasted another group of demons. He could see their leader straight ahead and within two seconds managed to rip the demon’s head from his shoulder. Ignoring the blood spattering over his face and clothing, he carried the head as he walked into the building and he made his way to Voldemort.

“Yo, Undead guy!” Yusuke called out. “I have a proposition for you,” He looked at Voldemort. Several other men had their wands out ready to through a curse at him. Yusuke rolled his eyes. He could feel their power. They could barely hurt an F-class demon, much less an S-Class demon like himself. “Really? You think your twigs are really going to affect me?”

“Who are you and what do you want?” Voldemort asked as he stared at the long haired demon. Annoyance filling his tone and his eyes as he stared at Yusuke. Had Yusuke not been familiar with a certain Fire Demon, he might have been intimidated.

“Call me Urimeshi. I want a job. You give it to me, and I’ll train your demons so that they can actually put up some sort of a fight?”

“My demons are well trained.” Voldemort stated as he moved forward. Yusuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Really, because it was child’s play getting this,” Yusuke threw the head at Voldemort’s feet. Voldemort looked between the two and before nodded. “Perfect, so when do I start?”

“Why not now?”

September quickly faded into October, and the first Hogmeade visit of the year was allowed with mixed reactions from the Professors. After the events of the opening feast, all the teachers were extra cautious about students leaving the school. Kurama and Hiei made their way to the Three Broomsticks where they met up with Yusuke to discuss his undercover position. Hiei and Kurama were glad to finally get away from the students, if only for a few hours.

“You’ve been there for two months and you still haven’t killed the snake?” Hiei asked in disbelief when Yusuke finally sat down. “Are you growing soft?”

“Nah,” Yusuke waved off, “The guy’s just super paranoid. I could do so easily, but it could kill some humans and you know how Koenma is when humans get injured because of us.”

“Hn,”

“He does get slightly upset,” Kurama sighed as he rubbed his temple. “You still need to do that Yusuke. With the exception of Voldemort himself, that’s the only missing piece of his soul.”

“On another note, I closed the portal between the Makai and the Ningenkai. So, while he has a couple thousand demons under his belt, that’s all he has,” Yusuke gulped down dome of his butterbeer. “That would be a bit of a victory. Besides, Enki has been keeping a close eye on any other portals with unusually high traffic. If any other demons make it through, at least they aren’t strong ones.” 

“There is some good there,” Kurama muttered.

“Hn,”

“Hiei has a point, Yusuke, you know there might be some wizards who might recognized you?”

“Nah,” Yusuke waved off as he took another swig of his butterbeer. “I’m in my demon form when I’m there. Besides, only a handful have any access to this school. The main one is this guy name Snape. Apparently, he’s a teacher with the two of you,”

“Yes, Severus.” Kurama smirked. “He works for Dumbledore as well. I believe he is a spy and apparently very likeable fellow.” Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

“Likeable?” Yusuke asked. “He looks like he wants to murder me most of the time.”

“Do try to keep him alive for me Yusuke, even Hiei likes him,” Kurama asked. Yusuke looked at Hiei.

“He’s funny,” Hiei stated. “He reminds me a lot of Genkai.”

“Dear Lord,” Yusuke’s mouth dropped and placed his head in his hands. “Are you really telling me that there are two of them?” Kurama and Hiei exchanged a glance and started to chuckle. “Now you two are doing your secret talking thing,”

“We are not,” Kurama smiled.

“Please,” Yusuke scoffed. “Like I’d believe that for a second,” He looked at the two of them. “How many people do the two of you freak out?”

“Enough,” Hiei smirked.

“Mother and Kazuya have just decided to take it as is.” Kurama shrugged. “They figure that if it was truly important then I’d talk to them about it. After all, they know that Hiei and I are close. I think we mess enough with their heads that they do not truly know our relation with one another.”

“We’ll go with that,” Yusuke joked “You two keep messing with the humans.” Rosemary paused to drop off another round of Butterbeer. The group nodded their thanks as she continued around the bar. Switching to Makai an, Yusuke raised his glass. _“To King Enki, may he continue to rule fair and balanced.”_

_“To Enki,”_ Kurama and Hiei echoed.

 

* * *

 

Kurama entered the Castle and made his way to his and Hiei’s room. Hiei had been given separate sleeping quarters on the other side of the castle, while his was located with a beautiful view of the lake and forest. Hiei took one look his quarters and immediately moved into Kurama’s.

“Shuichi?” Kurama turned and gave a small smile.

“Hello mother,”

“How has your year been going. We hadn’t had much opportunity to talk.” Shiori stated as she looked between the two demons. They were right in front of the portrait leading to his quarters when they had been halted.

“It’s been busy. But the students are hardworking. That’s what matters.” Kurama paused. “How have you’ve been? I apologize for not being around often enough.” Kurama gave a short shake of his head and Hiei nodded. He murmured a password and the portrait opened allowing him entrance.  

“I’ve been fine. The students seemed to be enjoying my class.” Shiori stated as she looked at her son. “I was quite surprised at how Severus has treated me despite having taken his job.” She gave a small chuckle.

“Yes, he did seem a little bitter about that fact,” Kurama chuckled. “Did you know him well while you were at school?”

“He was a rather surly young man. Hiei reminds me of him.” She paused and looked at him. “Actually, you and Hiei remind me a lot of Severus and Lily. At least in appearance.”

“Yes, I do like Severus.” Kurama stated. “It’s some of the other professors at this school that make me wonder,” Kurama sighed and looked out of a window. “Mother, do you really believe Hogwarts is safe?”

“Why do you ask Shuichi?” Shiori asked looking over her son, trying to understand his question.

“I am trying to understand this war.” Kurama stated. “You know when Kazuya asked me about Hiei and my camping trips, if they were code for something?” Shiori nodded. “Sometimes they were.” Kurama paused. “I have had to fight my share of battles. I’ve lost count the number of fights I’ve been in. I’ve seen kingdoms fall and Kingdoms rise. I understand war. I understand the need to fight. I also understand that regardless of the reason, regardless of the cause, both sides always try to end the battle, end the war with the minimal amount of causality and as quickly as possible.” Kurama looked over at his mother. “Yet for all of my experience, I fail to understand why the man, you all consider to be a leader, would prolong this war when it should have ended, by all accounts almost fifteen years ago.” Shiori blinked in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Shiori asked in shock.

“All accounts state that should Dumbledore confronted Voldemort fifteen, even twenty years ago, this whole war would have been over.” Kurama stated. “Instead, it has continued and the body count has increased.” Kurama shook his head. “I don’t think I will ever fully understand Wizards.”

“I guess; I’ve never thought of that.” Shiori stated as she looked at her son. She started to wonder just how much information he had been keeping from her. “I think the only person who could understand Dumbledore is Dumbledore.”

“I guess that is true.” Kurama smirked. “Was he as manipulative when you attended school here?”

“A little,” Shiori relented. “Severus butted heads with him and his blatant favoritism towards Gryffindors.” 

 “Hiei finds him to be hilarious. The man truly knows how to joke around.” Kurama gave a soft laugh as he moved to defuse the situation. “It’s a wonder that so few people laugh at what he says.” Shiori paused to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Not many people would say that about Severus,” Shiori stated. 

“It’s like you said, he’s like Hiei,” Kurama stated. “And Hiei is always making me laugh at his jokes.”

“Shuichi,” Shiori paused. “I believe you have a very different opinion of what is considered funny compared to other people.”

* * *

 

Severus walked into Dumbledore’s office. The past week had revealed a lot of new information in which Severus was not sure how to take. He had gone to a handful of meeting at Malfoy Manor, and the more information he gathered, the more worried he became. He also was not fond of the increase amount of staring that Voldemort’s new favorite seemed to be giving him.  

“Severus,” Dumbledore greeted as he motioned for Severus to sit down. “What news do you have?”

“Several new facts. Voldemort has a new ally. He goes by Urimeshi and is stronger than any of the demons currently in Voldemort’s service. The first day he arrived, he killed one of the strongest demons on Voldemort’s payroll with very little effort.” Severus stated as he moved to the liquor cabinet before sitting down. He was going to need a drink to get through this. How was the Order was going to deal with this, he had no idea “He’s been training the demons in Voldemort’s care, he’s making them stronger.”

“Can he be converted?” Dumbledore asked. Severus shook his head.

“He’s a demon. All he wants is destruction. He already randomly kills some of the demons.” Severus took a drink of his drink. “On the plus side, there do not seem to be any more Demons joining his cause. For whatever reason they had stopped arriving.”

“Interesting. Anything else?”

“Those two new teachers, Kurama and Jagansei. They were not lying about destroying those Horocrux. As far as I can tell, the Voldemort is not allowing his snake to leave his sight. He’s also started to become more unstable.”

“It could be a side effect of the destruction of the Horocrux.”

“Another was destroyed while I was there.” Severus stated. “He got to be very generous with the Crucio curse.” Severus rolled his shoulder to get rid of some of the pain. 

“I am sorry, my dear boy.” Dumbledore sighed. Severus just waved it off as he knew Dumbledore was not being very sincere.

“It is no matter.” Severus stated. “I’m more worried about what we will do if he sends another demon attack against us. I sent my strongest spell against them, and I barely made a dent against one. Your spell meant nothing. Albus, not to brag, but I’m not a bad wizard. I’m pretty strong. You are one of the strongest wizards’ people have seen in generations, yet I doubt we could handle 2 demons, much less an army of them on top of the wizards Voldemort already has on their side. How can we expect children or less talented wizards to fight against demons?”

“I don’t know,” Dumbledore stated as he leaned back in his chair as he thought this through. “What of young Malfoy?”

“Narcissa managed to convince Lucius to wait on his initiation. Draco has been spending a lot of time with Miss. Lovegood.” Severus explained. “They are planning something. Narcissa disappeared between my last two visit. I know she’s not dead. Lucius was angry that she vanished without a trace.” Severus also gave a small chuckle. “She closed his access to all of the Black accounts as the is the oldest legitimate heir to the family and manage to take control over half of the Malfoy accounts as well. She sealed them all under her and from what I can tell has opened several accounts in my name for Draco. Lucius has no access to them and in the event of her death, the goblins were quite clear on this, all the remaining accounts transfer straight to Draco.” Severus sighed. “Wherever she went, I believe she is gone for good. I know she never too happy being married to Lucius, but I never thought she would simply abandon Draco as she had.” 

“That seems like Narcissa. I remember her well from her school days.” Dumbledore smiled. “Mr. Malfoy must know what is happening then, correct?”

“I believe so,” Severus sighed. “He hasn’t been telling me anything. He is playing everything close to his chest. I still haven’t figured out what Miss. Lovegood has to do with this all. They are all playing a dangerous game and I hope it doesn’t come back to haunt them.”

“Me too, my boy, me too,”

* * *

Harry rolled his shoulder as he walked towards the Library. While once he dreaded going to Potion’s class, he now dreaded Battle Strategies. The first couple of classes, where the focus had simply been exercise had only been a warm-up of the true hell Hiei would unleash on them. It didn’t matter if it was rain or shine, their class would meet outside. It hadn’t taken any of the students long to realize the pain of getting hit by the stick. It just so happened that Kurama had an off period during their lesson and would usual watch, cheering on the occasional student to move faster and not get hit by the stick.  He honestly did not think there would be anything he would have hated more in his life than Voldemort; then he had met that stick.

He passed an alcove and noticed Draco and Luna talking in hush tones. Harry paused and stared. It was only when Draco handed Luna two vials that Harry made his way up to them.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with Potter,” Draco sneered as he started to move away.

“Actually, I think he might be able to help.” Luna stated as she stared between the two her eyes communicating a message towards Draco.

“Honestly, Potter?” Draco asked in disbelief.

“We do need a Gryffindor and Hannah said she would help for the Hufflepuff’s opening.” Luna continued.

“Granger would be a better choice.”

“But she’s a muggle-born. She won’t qualify. We can bring her in afterwards.” Luna stated. “Ron and Ginny aren’t strong enough.”

“What are the two of you talking about?” Harry asked. Luna and Draco ignored him as they stared down each other. Draco finally relented, allowing his shoulders to sag.

“Fine,” He looked over at Harry, “Follow me, Potter.”

“Not until you explain what’s going on,” Harry stated.

“We need to go somewhere where no one will overhear us,” Draco stated. “Luna.”

“I’ll get this taken care of,” Luna nodded as she ran off. Draco made his way towards the seventh floor.

“I assume you know the Room of Requirement,” Draco stated. “It should be safe enough,”

“What are we doing in there?” Harry asked.

“I’ll explain when we get there.” Draco shrugged off as they made their way to the room. Placing his hand on the door, Draco entered. Harry expected to see a conference room or a lounge, he did not expect to see rows upon rows of stuff. Draco led him through the maze of shelves and to a spot where there were four desks. Behind each desk was one of the house banners. “This is the true form of the room of requirement. Luna and I discovered last year how to access this section.”

“How did you become so chummy with Luna?” Harry asked. The last thing he wanted was for Draco to use the Ravenclaw for some nefarious plot. 

“Last year, when father got arrested and Sirius Black died, Mother inherited the Black Family home.” Draco started, at Harry’s confused look, he sighed. “My mother is Narcissa Malfoy. Before she married my father she was Narcissa Black. The youngest of her sisters. Bellatrix was the oldest. Andromeda was the middle child. Sirius and Regulus were her first cousin. Now mother’s family was second to inherit. Sirius Black’s family came first. However, after the last war, Sirius had been disowned and Regulus had died, canceling out the primary family line. It then fell to Sirius’ mother who was the oldest of my mother’s line of the family. When she passed away, it fell to Bellatrix, who was in jail. So the line kept going down. Andromeda was disowned for marrying a Muggle-born, and my mother was next to inherit. Mother had deferred knowing that Sirius Black was still alive, and actually, since there was never a trial, was never convicted of a crime. However, when he died in May, mother became the sole heir to the Black line.” Draco paused as he allowed Harry to absorb that bit of information.

“Enough with the history lesson, get to your point.” Harry stated annoyed. Draco rolled his eyes as he motioned for Harry to come closer. He then pointed to a wall. It was there that Harry noticed that the wallpaper was actually a family tree.

“Mother inherited the Black family fortune and everything. It takes precedent over Sirius’ will as technically, she allowed him brief ownership and you are not next in line.” Draco pointed to a line. “Now Luna is another story. If you go all the way up to the mid-1800s, you will see an Isla Black. She married a man by the name of Bob Hitchens. He was a muggle-born. Obviously, because that is apparently how this family works, she was disowned.” Draco rolled his eyes. “This is why it gets really complicated. You see when you go down three generations you get a woman by the name of Pandora. She ended up marrying into a lesser known Welsh wizarding family known as the Lovegood. They had a daughter, Luna.” Draco traced the line up and down the tree. “Making Luna related to me through my mother’s family.”

“You’re cousins?” Harry asked.

“Honestly, we are about as closely related as you and I are, but for the purpose of this conversation, yes. You see, Luna is a Pureblood, as am I. This is why this is important.” Draco moved back to the green desk and took a seat. “Luna and I were called here the day before the last day of class. We discovered how to make this room work. But there was a problem. On each of the desk was a diary from one of the founding members of the school. Only an exceptionally strong wizard from each of the house can opened the books. The books have spells that go well beyond what we can learn in school. Luna and I believe, that in one of these books lie the key to defeating Voldemort.” Draco turned towards Harry. “The only thing is, that the books themselves require blood to open it. The purer the blood and the stronger the magic, the better. Luna explained this to Hannah Abbot, which is why the Hufflepuff Diary is missing. They are working to open it. There are a series of steps, one of which was to brew a special potion that would allow the drinker to read through the code. I manage to get that from the Slytherin Diary. Luna spent all summer working on the Ravenclaw book, and we have not made as much progress as we had hoped. Luna believes that the Gryffindor book will have the key. I think she’s a bit mad, but we were looking into finding an appropriate Gryffindor to approach. There is some sort of special ability or power we are hoping to gain that can help us end this war soon rather than later.”

“Wait, you want to stop Voldemort?” Harry asked.

“Of course I do, that man is absolutely terrifying. He spent the whole summer at the manor looking at me as if I was a steak and he was a hungry werewolf.” Draco gave a shiver. “Mother has been helping us sneak together to discuss what we were able to read and compare notes. We believe that Dumbledore knows that Voldemort separated his soul when you defeated him the first time. It’s for this reason why he seems so much more unstable. These pieces are called Horocrux and they are the Blackest form of Dark Magic.” Draco shuddered. “The process was listed in my book. I had bloody nightmares for weeks.”

“What happens?” Harry asked.

“That’s not the important part. What’s important is that Dumbledore knows this. He knows that it doesn’t matter how many times you kill him. As long as one of these pieces exists, Voldemort could still come back to life.”

“Dumbledore would have mentioned it to me,” Harry denied. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry relented. It was true that Dumbledore skill kept secrets from him.

“So, will you unlock the Gryffindor book?” Draco asked as he turned his silver eyes towards him.

“I guess,” Harry looked between the book and Draco wondering if he was making the right choice. “So why me and not Hermione. You seemed as if you wanted her more than me,”

“Honestly, because you can be a bit thick-headed.” Draco shrugged. “I figured I’d have a better chance of getting Granger to work with myself and Luna than you would. Unfortunately for us, Granger is not even a half-blood.” Harry’s eyes narrowed as he awaited the insults. “So while she has the brains and the magic, she does not have the blood.”

“What?”

“Blood.” Draco replied annoyed. “Do pay attention Potter.”  Harry took a deep breath to calm his anger. He had to remind himself that he was the one doing the blond a favor, and not the other way around.

* * *

Omake:

“So just how much blood will you need?” Harry asked as he stared at the Gryffindor book. It’s red cover staring back at him.

“Not too much,” Draco stated as he went to the Slytherin’s desk and grabbed a bag. He then pulled the largest needle Harry had ever seen. “Just a liter or so,” Draco started to stalk towards him with the most mischievous smirk he had ever seen. 

“On second thought…” Harry started to move backwards.

“Don’t be such a coward, Potter. I though Gryffindor were known for being brave,”

“There is a difference between Bravery and Strategic retreat.” Harry took another step back as Draco moved forward.

“Don’t be such a baby, Potter.” Draco laughed as he took another step forward. Harry thought it sounded a little manic and was very concerned over the bags he suddenly noticed under Draco’s eyes. “You did say you would help.”

“No, stay away!” Harry put his arms up, “Back away, You Vampire!”

“Oh hush now,” Draco jabbed Harry in the arm and started to draw some blood. His yelp echoed throughout the room was quickly over taken by Draco’s manic laughter.  

 


	7. How Koenma came to really, really dislike humans

Chapter 7

Harry walked along the edge of the forest as he tried to rationalize his thoughts. Draco and Luna were working together to stop Voldemort, while Dumbledore has hiding more important facts. Facts, he was sure would get people killed. Yet, at the same time, he knew that Dumbledore had a reason for everything he did. Suddenly, he started questioning his faith in Dumbledore. Why did he trust the man, what had he ever actually done to prove his trustfulness to him? 

“Isn’t it a little late to be walking around, Mr. Potter?” Harry paused and turned to look at Kurama who was leaning on a tree branch.  He then looked down to see if his invisibility cloak had slipped, only to see it still attached.

“How did you know it was me?” Harry asked as he pulled off the cloak. Kurama gave a half smile.

“I have my ways. So what is puzzling you?” Kurama asked.

“Do.” Harry paused. “Do you trust Dumbledore?”

“What brought this on?”

“I was talking to some people.”

“Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Lovegood.”

“How did you know?”

“Like I said, I have my ways.” Kurama made a motion for him to continue.

“What do you know about Horocrux?”

“Ah, so Dumbledore finally told you?” Kurama asked as he looked at Harry directly into his eye. “You don’t have to worry about yourself.”

“What? No,”

“Oh. My apologies. I thought he would have told you by now.”

“Told me what?”

“That you are one of the Horocrux. Or at least you were. I pulled in a few favors and got it taken care of during the summer.”

“What?” Harry asked again. “I was? What is a Horocrux exactly?”

“It’s a fragmented piece of someone’s soul.” Kurama stated. “My best guess is when you defeated Voldemort the first time around, he broke off a part of his soul and placed it within you.”

“How do you get rid of it?”

“Mainly by destroying the host.” Kurama sighed. “There’s more, but it’s not important. Like I said, I took care of it over the summer. You reeked of wrongness from when I first met you and it only took a little bit of investigating to find out why. I found a way that did not involve you dying, which I assume was the headmaster’s original plan. So now, why are you are asking me about trusting the Headmaster?”

“I,” Harry paused. “I mean, why hasn’t he told me about the Horocrux. It seems like it would be something I would need to know, especially since I am, was, one.”

“I agree, especially since you were one.” Kurama shrugged. Harry looked at Kurama in shock. “Don’t worry, You’re fine now,” Kurama waved off Harry’s look of astonishment. “But to answer your question, no. No I do not trust Dumbledore. The only person I trust in this castle is Hiei.”

“What about your parents?” Harry asked and Kurama looked him in the eye.

“Harry, when you have lived as long as I have you come to realize something about trust.” Kurama stated. “There is only one person you can truly trust, and that is yourself. Anyone else might work to protect you and keep you safe, happy and loved, but underneath it all, are they someone you know, without a doubt, would not turn on you?” Kurama paused. “I love my mother, Kazuya and Shuichi. But if I am to enter into a fight, they are not the ones I will look towards to watch my back. I leave that to Hiei. It is one of the reason why we work so well with one another.”

“What do you mean? How is there a different?” Harry asked.

“Tell me, Mr. Potter. Do you trust Mr. Weasley?” Kurama asked

“Of course,”

“Do you honestly believe there would never be a situation in which Mr. Weasley might be forced to choose between you and let’s just say Miss. Granger. Who do you think he would choose?” Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow. “Humans, especially Wizards all act in a very particular way. I know how most would act in any given situation. I know this, just as I know who Hiei would chose in a heartbeat.”

“You?” Harry asked slightly annoyed that Kurama did not seem to want to give him a straight answer.

“No. There is no situation in which Hiei would chose me.” Kurama gave a sad smile. “That is why I can trust him. I know from the very start where I stand in the hierarchy of things that are important to him.” Harry shook his head.

“Professor, I don’t think you give yourself credit.” Harry replied as he looked at the other teen. It suddenly hit him that this teacher was no older than him.

“Ah, to be that young,” Kurama laughed. “Your youth is very refreshing. Thank you, Mr. Potter.” Kurama looked at him. “Is there anything else you might like to ask?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the idea that he had had a fragment of Voldemort’s soul in his body. It did explain his link, and his sudden lack of link, if what Kurama had said been true. If they really managed to get rid of the Horocrux without killing him. 

“Then I suggest you go off to bed.” Kurama order with a smile. “I do not want to dock points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew.”

“Understood,” Harry nodded as he started to make his way back towards the castle. It was only once he was back in his bed and under the sheets that it occurred to him, that he had never asked how Kurama had seen through the cloak or what he was doing out in the forest.

* * *

With November came the first snow of school year. Even that was not enough to stop Hiei from having class outdoors. Already, several students were becoming stronger as the daily run around the school had become easier for many to complete. The only main issue occurred when Hiei held class during a blizzard that had knocked even Kurama from the Greenhouses and into a spare classroom for lessons.

All the sixth years watched in complete awe as Kurama jumped from the window of the classroom he had been using and rushed to where Hiei was teaching a group of Seventh year. They could hear the shouting from their classroom as Kurama led the group back into the castle. In the span of three minutes, the class had been brought up to the classroom next to Kurama’s and were given hot chocolate and blankets. Many Seventh years started to cry at the warmth. Kurama simply glared at Hiei who stared back annoyed.

“It’s not even that bad out,” Hiei huffed as he was the first to break eye contact. Kurama raised an eyebrow and pointed to his class.

“Raise the temperature by ten degrees. We will discuss this later.” Kurama ordered before turning. No one questioned how the room instantly became warmer, they were just happy they were out of the storm.

“But,” Hiei started as Kurama turned and raised an eyebrow towards Hiei, challenging him to continue. “Hn,”

“Much better.” Kurama then turned and with a swirl of his robes left the room and returned to his classroom. “Now, any questions on the Blood replenishing plant?”

“He’s my hero,” Lee Jordon sighed as he stared at Kurama, who was dutifully ignoring Hiei.

 “It was pretty amazing.” Hermione stated as she looked at Lee. “Draco and I were trying to calculate the distant he jumped to get down there.”

“You and Draco?” Ron asked appalled. “What happened to calling him Malfoy?” Hermione blushed.

“We happen to have a lot in common. When he isn’t being a prick, he’s actually quite nice to talk to,”

“Blaise isn’t too bad either.” Harry shrugged. “Draco was telling me he usually hangs out with him and Pansy,”

“You too?” Ron asked. “Have all of you gone mental?”

“No, we just realized that there is more to this then old feuds.” Hermione growled.

“Hey, you two.” Ginny stated as she sat down next to Hermione, “Keep your lover’s spat for later. So is it true? Professor Kurama came to the rescue of the seventh years in Battle Tactics.”

“Yeah, he jumped from the window. Didn’t even think twice about it,” Neville stated. “It would have been what, a fifty-foot drop, at the very least.”

“Blimey,” Ginny leaned back to stare at the red-head. “That’s amazing. He’s so brave. I don’t think anyone has ever stood up to Professor Jagansei.” Harry and Ron could see the hearts forming in her eyes.

“I think Professor Kurama is the only one who could stand up to Professor Jagansei without getting killed.” Harry stated as he looked at the pair. He couldn’t help but question just what their relationship with one another truly was. 

“So,” Hiei looked at the class. Kurama was standing a few feet behind him with his arms crossed and wearing one of his fighting tunics. Hiei had tried to figure out just why Kurama had been so angry with him about the Blizzard, but had gotten nothing. It was just a bit of snow. Whenever he tried to approach Kurama, he had been forced to retreat with only a glare in his direction.

 

* * *

Dumbledore, Shiori and Severus were all waiting next to him as well. When Dumbledore had approached Hiei about the many complaints, Hiei had simply raised his eyebrow at the mundaneness of the request. He should have known that this would be Kurama’s revenge. Dumbledore had suggested a spar between Hiei and another teacher to demonstrate the benefits of the class. Kurama had immediately volunteered. Hiei had cringed when he heard this. If there was one person he never wanted to fight when they were mad at him, Kurama would be top of that list, Yukina a close second. “Many of you failed to see just how importance of this class.” Hiei stated as he suppressed a shudder for the next part. “Professor Kurama here, has volunteered to spar with me to demonstrate just how useful this class is,” Immediately whispers broke out between the sixth years. “Headmaster Dumbledore will be here to ensure that nothing gets to out of hand,” Hiei took a deep breath before handing the class over to Dumbledore. He immediately took out his sword. Some of the students gasped as the sharp edge. They had all grown used to seeing him with The Stick, no one had actually seen him unsheathe his sword since the demon attack.

“Now, Hiei, if you will take one side, Shuichi the other,” Dumbledore stated as they both took their place. Kurama pulled out his whip.

“A sword verses a whip?” someone muttered. “How is that even fair.”

“On three. One. Two. Three.” Dumbledore moved out of the way as both Kurama and Hiei faced each other. Neither moved for several seconds before Hiei blurred close to Kurama only for his sword to hit Kurama’s whip. Kurama jumped back and attacked with his whip again. Back and forth Kurama and Hiei sparred with one another. Each one matching the other’s hit. Kurama was the first to draw blood and one of his lashes sliced open a cut of Hiei’s check. Hiei bounced and swirled to slice through Kurama’s whip and slice open Kurama’s shirt, drawing second blood. “That’s enough you two!” Dumbledore shouted. The two ignored him as they continued their fight. Kurama and Hiei parred again before Hiei disappeared and Kurama’s whips was chopped into pieces. Kurama did a flip and grabbed a few shards of grass before shifting them into blades and tossing them towards Hiei. Hiei managed to dodge all but one that knocked his sword out of his hand. He jumped a few spaces back as the two stared each other down. “Are the two of you alright?”

_Kitsune?_

_Did you learn your lesson, Dragon?_

_I could have killed the fragile humans in that weather?_

_Is that a question or a statement?_

_Statement._

_And what would happen if one were to die?_

_I’d get sent to prison._

_Exactly._

_I won’t do it again._

_You better, otherwise, I will get Yukina involved._ Kurama moved closer towards Hiei and whipped the blood off of Hiei’s cheek. “It’s not too deep. It won’t scar.”

“You would have liked if it did,” Hiei chuckled. “I’m sorry about destroying your tunic, but you didn’t leave me with any other move to counter.” Kurama chuckled.

“It’s fine,” Kurama looked at the class. “Get back to teaching, I think you taught them a lesson.”

“Hn,” Kurama laughed.

“Stop being funny and get to work.” Hiei turned to look at the students.

“This is why this class is important. There will always be someone stronger than you are, but it is the skills that you hone in this class that will make the difference between surviving and dying.”

“So is Professor Kurama stronger than you?” Terry Boot asked. Everyone shot him a glare.

“Yes and No. When it comes to brute strength, I am stronger.” Hiei paused. “That being said, the reason we became friends was because when I tried to kill him, I discovered I would much rather fight with him than against him.” Hiei looked at them. “There is a saying I believe that you all should remember. ‘Beware of the quiet ones,’” Hiei shuddered. “The things I’ve seen him do, would make you all love the stick,” Every student looked at Kurama who seemed to be trying to hide his mirth, and back to Hiei before going back to Kurama. They all then shuddered. Hiei’s eye suddenly grew as a thought crossed his mind. “Kitsune! You didn’t poison me did you?” A few students chuckled.

“No Hiei, I didn’t.” Kurama laughed. “You’d be dead already if I had.” No one was sure if he was joking or not.

* * *

Draco sighed as he slammed his book against the Slytherin Desk. He could see Luna at the Ravenclaw desk dutifully taking notes on the Hufflepuff diary. While Hannah had agreed to unlock the diary, she wanted no part in the decoding or any of the work they were doing.

“What now?” Luna asked, not even looking up from her note taking.

“All of this,” Draco sighed. “We’ve been going at this for almost seven months, and we’ve barely made a dent.”

“We know about the Horocrux, we know how to defeat them, we know how to solve the issue with Voldemort and we know at least a dozen spells that if used would put a damper against a demonic army.” Luna stated. “I’d hardly call that a dent.” She looked up at Draco. “What is Salazar saying, he was a great potion master. You must have learned something.”

“The potions are all in code. I’ve barely decoded ten of them. Much less tried them out.” Draco sighed as he leaned back. “I haven’t even started with Gryffindor’s diary.”

“Maybe we should get Hermione to help. The book’s unlocked. She could help.” Luna stated. “Especially since Hannah decided not to help beyond the unlock.”

“I guess,”

“Draco,” Luna paused. “This doesn’t have to do with the warning does it?”

“No, yes, I don’t know. Maybe. I’m worried about it. I know there had to be a reason for all four founder to write the same warning into their journals. All the books use the same coded language.”

“I thought be both decided whatever the reason, it would be worth it to defeat Voldemort?”

“It is.” Draco frowned. “I’m still worried.” He looked at Luna. “We need to get through these diaries. The founders hint the secrets of magic in these books. We just need to find them.”

“And we will.” Luna stated. “I have faith,”

“I wish I had as much faith as you do,” Draco sighed as he turned towards her. “I’ll talk to Granger in the morning. I can’t help but wonder if she be as willing to accept the same fate we have.”

Hermione sat down at the table with a perturb look. Immediately, Ron, Ginny and Harry looked at her with a concern she ignored.

“What wrong, Hermione?” Ginny asked as she looked at the girl.

“Did the ferret say something to you during Herbology?” Ron asked. “You disappeared during our off period.”

“No,” Hermione stated as she looked down at her hands, trying to figure out the right way to deal with her new found knowledge. “I just have a lot on my mind.” She then looked at him. “And don’t call him that. His name is Draco.” She pulled a book from her bag. “He gave me this book to decode.”

“Where did you get that?” Harry asked as he pulled it from her grasp. After the amount of blood, he had to give Draco, he would recognize the book anywhere. The Gryffindor Diary.

“You trust a book given to you by a Malfoy? Haven’t we learned this lesson already?” Ron asked appalled. He jerked his head towards an annoyed Ginny. 

“Draco gave it to me.” Hermione looked at Harry, ignoring Ron and Ginny who had started to get into another sibling fight. “You know what this is?”

“Yeah, I unlocked it,” Harry stated as he unconsciously rubbed his arm. “He said he would decode it.”

“It was too much for him. Apparently Slytherin was too paranoid and it’s going too slowly on his end. He hasn’t even started on this diary,” Hermione stated as she took the book back from Harry. Ron scoffed.

“You trust a diary from a Malfoy,”

“Ron’s right guys, what made you trust him with the book?” Ginny asked.

“Because this is the diary of Godric Gryffindor.” Hermione replied as Ron fell into a coughing fit.

“What?” Harry nodded in agreement.

“Apparently he and Luna found it last year, along with those of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.” Harry explained. “Are you going to work on it?”

“Of course!” Hermione exclaimed. “Do you have any idea the treasure trove of information that’s in this diary. It’s amazing.” She skimmed a few pages. “I’m just, I guess I’m a bit conflicted since I know what I would do with this information, but I’m not sure what others would do with it. There’s also the warning in the front. The language is one that I’ve never seen before but still.” Hermione looked at one of the pages and felt her eyes widen. “I’ve got to go.” She got up and quickly left the hall.

“I’m going to call it,” Ron stated as they all watched her leave. “That’s the last we’ll see of her.”

“Don’t be daft, Ron,” Ginny hit him. Harry was incline to agree with Ron. Suddenly, Harry felt an insane desire to head towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei sat in their room enjoying a cup of tea. They had just finished a conference call with Koenma, in which they were informed that they had found a man by the name of Sirius Black. They both knew the connection between Sirius and Harry. They had listened in to some of the stories between Shiori and Harry over the summer and the name had been repeated more than once.

“This got a little more complicated, didn’t it,” Kurama sighed.

“Isn’t it already?”

“I guess you’re right,” Kurama looked over at Hiei. Winter break had arrived and they were both relieved to see the student’s leave. “The one good thing is that the fan-club is gone.” Hiei scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s your own fault. If you hadn’t acted like the Hero, they might have started to leave you alone.”

“I shudder to think of what will happen on Valentine’s day.” Hiei chuckled as he poured himself another drink.

“I do like chocolate,”

“It’s all yours.”

“Thank you, Kitsune,”

“Anything, Dragon.”

“Kitsune?”

“Yes, Hiei.”

“You’ve felt it haven’t you? Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Lovegood and more recently Ms. Granger.” Hiei stated. “Their magic is changing.”

“It’s turning into Youki.” Kurama stated in agreement. “I’ve placed plants to keep an eye on them. I believe they are expanding their magic to quickly for their bodies to handle. Mr. Potter’s magic is not too far behind theirs.”

“This is not good.” Hiei sighed. “If the Reikai finds out about them,”

“They’ll send the SDF and the SDF will kill them on the spot.” Kurama finished. “along with us for allowing Hanyou to be created under our watch.”

“It’s too late to stop them,”

“Yeah, the shifts have already started. I figure by the end of the year they will go through their final transformation and we’ll have to smuggle them into the Makai.” Kurama stated. “I really hate Wizards.”

“Hn,” The two fell into a comfortable silence as they stared at the crackling fire. Each lost in their own thoughts. The simple plan was growing too out of control too quickly. Hiei sighed and knew he had to confront the growing space between the two before it grew any larger. Hiei and Kurama had been too busy trying to maintain their cover while at the same time keeping Hogwarts safe to talk about the distance growing between them. Hiei had been waiting for Kurama to start the conversation. He always did. It was his specialty. He talked while Hiei listened. It was what worked for the two of them. Hiei was not liking it this time. Kurama was not talking.

“I heard you the other day,” Kurama blinked in confusion as he looked over at Hiei. He noticed a more intense look in Hiei’s eye than normal. “When you were speaking with Potter. About trust.” Hiei clarified.

“Oh,” Kurama nodded in understanding. He was unsure what this had to do with anything. “What about it?” 

“You’re wrong, you know.” Hiei looked away, a blush on his cheeks. “You are someone I’d never turn on. Not even Mukuro or Yukina could convince me to.” Kurama’s eyes narrowed in disbelief. “Mukuro is simply my boss. Yukina is my sister. I care for them both. But, Kitsune.” Hiei looked at Kurama and moved to kneel in front of him. “You are my mate. I love you above anyone else.”

“That’s the first time you’ve said it aloud,” Kurama gave a shy smile as he looked to the side. He couldn’t stand to have Hiei’s intense eyes focusing itself on him. 

“Hn,” Hiei blushed. “I didn’t think it was necessary.”

“You also don’t have to lie to me.” Kurama smiled as he turned back towards Hiei. “I know if it came down to Yukina and me; I know exactly who you would chose. But Dragon, I love you above all else too and I’m fine if I’m not number one on your list.” He leaned over to give Hiei a peck on the lips.

“Baka,” Hiei looked to the side embarrassed and annoyed that Kurama would not listen to him.  Kurama laughed at the embarrassment.

* * *

Omake:

Koenma sighed as he turned off his communicator. He jumped down from his chair and started to make his way towards the infirmary. He was waiting for Sirius to awaken from being hit over the head by Ben for the third time. Sitting down next to the wizard, he looked over his chart to pass the time. He didn’t want to wait to hear from the ogres just again. It seemed as if Sirius freaked out each time he awoke to see one of them. It didn’t take long before Sirius started to awaken.

“Where am I?”

“Hello Sirius, my name is Koenma. Welcome to the Reikai, the land of the dead.” Sirius looked over at the floating Toddler.

“I’ve finally gone crazy,” Sirius stated as he looked back up to the ceiling. He could feel the panic raising. “I’m dead and I’ve finally died.”

“Actually, that’s not quite true.” Koenma sighed as he felt his now ever present headache start to grow. “You’re not dead. You are a bit of a conundrum. You’re living, but you’re in the Reikai. But do not worry,” Koenma looked over at him. “I have some of my best demons keeping an eye on your godson.”

“That’s go…wait, did you say demons?” Sirius exclaimed before passing out. Koenma sighed before resting his head in his hands. Why did this human keep on passing out before they could get enough answers?  

 


	8. His Bloody Valentine's

With the new year came a new set of problems as many of the students took a new focus on their work. Hiei was pleasantly surprised at how dedicated some of his students had become over the break as every single student had become faster and stronger. Kurama was pleased with the number of students who seemed to be enjoying his class. Shiori had insisted that the whole family have dinner together on Christmas and had instilled that once a week, they would all have to share a meal away from the prying eyes of the other members of the school.

Sitting at the table, Kurama sent a wave of annoyance towards Hiei who managed to get out of the dinner using the patrol excuse. Kurama and Kazuya both felt that these dinners were futile as they all ate dinner together already, but neither one was willing to tell Shiori this. Shuichi on the other hand was happy he got to spend any time with his family outside of the classroom. 

“How has your week been, Shuichi?” Shiori asked. Both Shuichi and Kurama looked up. Kurama nodded towards Shuichi to allow him to speak first. He was in no rush to discuss matters which he was not sure he could trust his mother with. The longer he had been in the wizarding world, the less sure he was of his mother’s and step-father’s position among the Order of the Phoenix. 

“It’s been fine, mom.” Shuichi blushed. “I like the Hufflepuff house and my year-mate have been great.”

“Have you been practicing those spells I taught you?” Shiori asked. Shuichi nodded.

“They were a little tough to learn, but I got them down at the end. A couple of the third-year students helped me.”

“That’s good to hear. What about you Shuichi?” Shiori turned to look at her son.

“Mother, you know how the students have been,” Kurama waved off.

“They haven’t been giving you any problem with your age have they?” Kurama laughed at that idea. The only class that would have given him any problem would have been the seventh year students and they were all in love with him from saving them from Hiei’s class. 

“No, mother. They treat me just as any other professor.” Kurama replied.

“I do wish Hiei could have joined us,” Shiori stated with a sigh as she looked at Kurama expectantly.

“He was otherwise preoccupied.” Kurama shrugged. “You know how he is. He’s not much for social gatherings. It’s one of the reason’s we have our house deep in Genkai’s forest.” Shiori gave a frown and looked as if she was about to answer when she closed her mouth and decided against it. Kurama’s eyes widened as he realized what he had admitted towards and was immensely pleased that she had decided not to press the issue.

“So how did you get so good at magic, Shuichi?” Kazuya asked. “I mean, you didn’t attend the school in Japan, and you never really explained.” Kurama shook his head.

“I was trained under Genkai,” Kurama lied as he quickly thought of a way to cover his previous mistake. Once he had discovered that his parents would be at the school with him, he and Koenma had contacted Genkai and told her of the cover, so he knew that part of his story would check out. “She is a priestess in the mountains to the west of Tokyo. She took a liking to Hiei and I. Hiei had more of an affinity for fire, while I had it for plants. They tended to grow just the way I like them, when I needed them. Genkai explained that it was magic and trained us to harness it. I do not have the formal schooling that you all have, and there are certainly subjects I have no knowledge on, but when it comes to plants. Well, let just say, there is very little I don’t know.” Kurama gave a small all knowing smile. “It took us only about two years to become experts in our chosen fields of study. When we finished our training, Genkai gave Hiei and I part of her land to build a home so that we had somewhere to stay should we need to get away from the city.” 

“I do wish you would have told me,” Shiori sighed as she looked over at her son. “If I had known you had magic I would have made sure you were enrolled into school, in particular Hogwarts. But when you never received a letter and I never saw you release any accidental magic, I had just assumed.” Kurama shrugged it off.

“I enjoyed learning under Genkai and I tend to do quite well with my specialty. I’m in very high demand” Kurama stated.

“What?” Shiori, Kazuya and Shuichi stated as they looked at him in confusion.

“Dumbledore didn’t tell you?” Kurama asked. “Hiei and I are on loan. We are only here until Voldemort is defeated.” Kazuya closed his eyes and sighed. “They we have a number of other responsibilities that we will need to do. In fact, simply being here, means the both of us are missing out on specific roles we should be doing. That is one of the reasons why we will make sure this war is over by the end of the year.” 

“What makes you think it’ll only be a year?” Kazuya asked. Kurama looked at him with a bored expression.

“Because, that’s the maximum amount of time Dumbledore has to get his head out of his ass and finish this fight before we take matters into our own hands.” Kurama stated. “Hiei and I are playing nice for now, but once our year is up and if we haven’t received our kill orders by then; well let’s just say we will take matters into our own hands and we will let everyone know why”

“Kill orders?” Shiori asked shocked.

“Yes,” Kurama stated. “It was part of the deal. If Voldemort is not defeated by the wizards by June, Hiei and I have permission to kill anyone who gets in between us and Voldemort. Including Demons and Humans. As of right now, neither Hiei or I can kill any human without serious repercussions. After June, we will play the Chapter Black card and which will allow access to kill human.” He placed his chopsticks down and looked at his parents. “This war will be over before the end of the school year, one way or another. Voldemort will die. Hiei and I have already placed everything in motion. We are simply waiting for the year to end. Then it’ll be easy enough to infiltrate Malfoy Manor, yes, that is where Voldemort’s current location is, and kill him, all of his death eaters and any demons in his army.”

“Shuichi, it’s not that easy,” Kazuya sighed. “It’s more…”

“If we had permission, this war would have been over before the school year started.” Kurama stated. “His defenses are lowered and these men are weak. We would have caught him by surprise.” Kurama paused. “However since we were not given permission to move, we wait. Once the school year is over, we will take care of the mission and we will kill Voldemort so that we may go home.”

“Could you really do it?” Shuichi asked looking scared. “Kill someone? It doesn’t seem like something you could do.” Kurama nodded.

“Shuichi,” Kurama looked at him. “I wouldn’t even blink. You saw me at the start of the year. Hiei and I killed hundreds of demons. In fact, we make a game out of it. To see who can kill the most. I lost and got stuck with clean up duty.” Kurama looked at the various shocked faced of his family as if they had only now realized that he had killed those demons before placing his napkin down.

“Shuichi,” Kazuya stated. “A war is not just won like that,”

“Yes it is.” Kurama replied. “You see Hiei and I have other jobs that are much more important that taking care of a bunch of wizards who blindly follow someone who tells them how and when to fight.”

“What’s more important that a war between wizards?” Shuichi asked. Kurama gave a hidden smile before turning towards his mother. 

“Thank you for dinner, Mother. It was delicious. But I’m afraid I do need to get going.”

“Shuichi,” Kazuya called as he stood up. He could see Shuichi’s and Shiori’s shocked expressions. “How many?”

“How many what, Kazuya?” Kurama asked as he turned back to look at him.

“How many have you killed?” Kurama tilted his head to the side and thought.

“Honestly,” Kurama paused. “I lost count after the first year.” Kurama left the room without another word. He could hear the sharp intake from his mother and the gasp from Shuichi, but honestly he didn’t care. Demons lived by killing. They didn’t worry about the number of people they would have to kill to ensure that they and their loved ones managed to keep living. 

* * *

 

Laying on his bed, Kurama curled up next to Hiei in his fox form. His silver tails curled around Hiei’s arm. Hiei knew that the dinner did not go as smoothly as Kurama would have wanted when he had returned from his patrol through the forest to find a large silver fox curled up on his side of the bed.

“Honestly, Kitsune,” Hiei scolded as he sat down. He gently opened his Jagan so that he could access the memory of the dinner to get some idea of what had occurred when he felt Kurama’s mind open itself to his administration. After watching the events, he shook his head and petted Kurama’s skull. “Such revelations are not good for you,”

_I know, Dragon._    

“We only have a few more months and then we can stay in the Makai for a few weeks. That will cheer you up,” Hiei stated. “I’ll even be nice to the goat,”

_You? Nice to Yomi? The world is ending._

“Baka,” Hiei sighed as he petted Kurama’s fur. Just happy from the glee he could feel coming from Kurama. 

* * *

 

Valentine’s Day was both welcomed and dreaded by the staff. Many got into the mood, wearing bright pink and red robes, while others sighed and wait for the fifteenth with baited breath. Kurama shuddered when the first owl dropped the box in front of him. He could hear the students giggling. Within seconds, more owls entered each dropping a box of chocolates and a number of cards in front of him. The pile quickly overtaking the table as some gifts were pushed to the floor.

“Someone’s popular?” Severus sneered, Kurama looked at him and gave a small laugh at Severus’ distain. 

“It’s actually smaller than last year’s haul.” Severus rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Ask Hiei, I gave him all the chocolates.”

“I shudder to think what you consider to be a light haul?” Hiei shook his head.

“It was awful,” Hiei shuddered in remembrance. “I could barely eat all the chocolate.”

“You didn’t eat any?” Severus asked. Kurama shook his head as he leaned in close as if to tell a dark secret.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Kurama looked both ways to make sure no one was listening. “But, I don’t like chocolate.” Severus looked at him and laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement. It echoed throughout the hall as everyone turned to stare at him.

“Seriously?” Kurama nodded solemnly as the pile continued to grow as the first batch of gifts were sent to Kurama’s room by some house elves.

“It makes me sick. I have a small allergy towards it. So I’ve given them to Hiei every year,”

 Severus shook his head. “Outstanding,”

* * *

 

 “Did Snape just laugh?” Ron asked just as appalled as he his friends when he looked in their direction. They nodded with a shocked expression. In all their years at Hogwarts, no one could ever remember hearing Severus Snape laughing. They all agreed that it was a sign that the end was coming.

“It was interesting,” Hermione muttered distractedly as she stared at the book in front of her and made a few notes.

“You still reading that book?” Ron asked as Hermione ignored him. “See, told you we’d lose her,” Ron looked at Harry who was staring intently at Draco Malfoy who seemed more interested in observing his own book then the growing pile of Valentine gifts that had appeared in front of him. Ron could see Blaise and Pansy both shaking their head as they tried to get the other boy to eat between writing notes and turning the page. “Harry, mate? Are you even listening to me?” That seemed to snap Harry out of his thoughts as he turned towards his friend.

“Yeah, Snape laughing, weird.” Harry agreed. Ron just shook his head.

“The two of you have gone mental,” Ron stated as he started to stand ignoring the fact that he had only received 2-3 boxes of chocolates, even as Harry’s batch seemed to keep growing. “Let me know when you are no longer obsessed. I’ll talk to you all then,”

“What? Why? I was listening,” Harry stated as he turned to look at Ron. Ron just rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, and I’m a muggle.” Harry watched as Ron left the Great Hall feeling as if he had done something wrong. He turned to look back over to the Slytherin table and then back over to the Ravenclaw table to see Luna hunched over a book of her own. Between Draco, Hermione and Luna, the diaries were starting to make more sense as they had finished the translations and they had started practicing the magic. There were quite a few spells that had caused Harry’s eye to widen at their potential during the times he had joined Hermione in the Room of Requirements. She had dragged him there as soon as she learned the spell to create your own animagus form. She argued that since he was the one destined to kill Voldemort, then he should have to learn some of this material as well.  Watching the three work together was like watching a play. Each one knew where the other was going before they themselves seemed to know. It was a play that he could watch for hours without getting bored. It made him wonder just what life would have been like if they had not spent the first couple of years fighting one another or ignoring their presence. The few times he had spent any significant amount of time with Draco had shown him that he actually liked the guy, even when he was being a little bit pompous. Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Potter, I believe it’s time for you to head to the greenhouse,” Kazuya stated. “It’s almost time for first period. Harry looked at his watch and nodded, noticing that most of the students had already left for their classes already.

“You’re right, Professor. Thank you, got a bit lost in my head,” Harry stumbled as he pushed his chocolate boxes into his bag.

“It’s alright, Mr. Potter. Now hurry along,” Kazuya laughed as he turned to head towards his own classroom.

* * *

 

All day, Kurama was dodging more and more gifts from students. They seemed to believe that as long as they gave him a gift, it would be alright for them to touch him. If there was one big difference between the fan-club in Japan and the one here, it would be the respect for his personal boundaries. He spent more time than normal in his greenhouses hiding from his students. He could hear Hiei laughing at him in his head, but he defended his actions with the phrase of a strategic retreat.

Dreading dinner, Kurama quickly snuck into the Great Hall and took his seat at the teacher’s table without the majority of the school taking notice. Taking his seat, he knew that the majority of the female population was staring at him and he chose to ignore them in favor of talking with Severus about a collaboration the two had been debating for the last week. Looking around, Kurama could see how much the school had decorated for the holiday, as tiny hearts hung throughout the hall. He felt a little sick looking at all the twirling hearts decorating the Hall. 

“It’s sickening,” Hiei scoffed as he took a seat next to Kurama. Kurama spared him a glance and gave a slight nod in agreement.

“They truly celebrate the holidays here.” Kurama stated. “Do you not remember Halloween or Christmas. It’s like the school get taken over by another being during the holidays.”

“Hn,” Kurama gave a smile.

“I thought so,” Kurama noticed an owl flying down to the table. “Dear Inari, not another one,” He sighed as he moved to grab the box.

* * *

 

Shiori watched her son closely. After his revelation at their family dinner, she did not know what to think. Working with him, she was able to see a different side of her son. One that she did not want to believe existed as he played the role of an adult rather than her teenage son. Yet, here he not only managed to teach students, some of which who were older then he was, but he could also hold his own in the war they had been dragged into. The idea that her son could easily kill someone shocked her more that she would care to admit. Kurama had always been gentle and kind. There had never been any evidence to the contrary, maybe if he had retained that cold nature he had had as an infant, then perhaps, but he had outgrown that phase when he was around five or six. Yet, he admitted that he could stop the war, that he knew what he would have to do in order to survive.

  She sighed as he got more and more Valentine gifts. She remembered how much he dreaded getting them back in Japan. However, the chocolate always did disappear quickly. She had never understood where to, until listening to Kurama, Hiei and Snape. Apparently, Hiei had a sweet tooth. She’d have to remember that, he was practically family, if not now, then soon. She could see the love between the two.

              Going about her day teaching, Shiori watched as the girls, and quite a few boys, in her class grumbled about Professor Kurama hiding in the greenhouse, and the few brave souls who had approached Hiei were soon dreading their decision as he seemed to pushed them all even harder and made their daily obstacle course even more difficult so that they would get hit even more by the Stick. As the day progressed, she could see the frustration in the student’s eyes and just hoped that none of them went too far in attempting to give a gift to her son. While the friendship between Kurama and Hiei was well known to the students, apparently her relationship with him was not. She couldn’t decide if that had been a good or a bad thing; but decided that due to the fact that none of them were pushing her to give him any of the gifts, that for now it was a good thing.

              When Kurama skipped lunch, she had been worried about his health. Kazuya had scoffed at her, reminding her that Kurama was practically a grown man. Sighing, she also noticed that Hiei had failed to show up. She still couldn’t figure out just how the two men could communicate so easily over a wide period of time.

“Shuichi is a bit late,” Kazuya stated as he looked at his watch at dinner. He then heard the side door open and Kurama making his way towards the table. “Ah, there he is.” Dumbledore stood to make a few comments about the day, before wishing everyone a Happy Valentine’s Day. It was then that an owl flew down towards Kurama.

“Dear Inari, not another one,” Kurama sighed. Shiori gave a small smile as she watched the dread and exhaustion appear on his face. She would give the sender credit. They were persistent. Kurama reached for the box. It took all of two seconds before Kurama’s eyes widened and he tossed the box into the air. “Shit,” Kurama was out of his seat and following the box, plants seemingly growing out of his body. Hiei’s widened as he stared at Kurama in shock.

“KITSUNE!” The explosion knocked her to the ground. She could hear a thud as a body hit the ground and students started screaming.

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore yelled as everyone stopped moving. Shiori blinked a few times as she tried to get the spots to disappear. Glancing towards Hiei, she saw that he was gone. Moving to stand, she looked around. Hiei and Kurama were both out of sight. Kazuya then hugged her, covering her face.

“What? Kazuya? What are,”

“Don’t look.” Kazuya ordered. “Shuichi is badly hurt. He took most of the blast, he saved the students.” Shiori could feel herself shaking at the thought. She pushed Kazuya to the side and took a few steps to the side of the table. Already, Severus was next to Kurama. “Shiori,” Shiori gave a small gasp as she looked at her son. What terrified her the most, was not the blood, rushing from his arms, nor was it the burn marks on his chest, it was the simple fact that he was still awake.

“Shuichi?” Shiori asked as she moved closer.

“Shiori!” Dumbledore snapped. His tone awoke her from her trance as everything seemed to move quickly.

* * *

 

Hiei watched in horror, as he recognized the Yokai coming from the box a few seconds after Kurama had thrown the box. Kurama would have recognized it faster than Hiei would have. It was then that Hiei realized that Kurama had thrown the box towards the students in his urge to get away from it. They both knew what was going to happen before it did. The blast was no surprise. Kurama taking the brunt of the blast to protect the students was. It was all he could do to yell out a warning.

Moving quickly, Hiei turned Kurama onto his back. There was blood everywhere. If there was a smell he hated most in the world, it was the smell of his Kitsune’s blood.

“Baka Kitsune,” Hiei muttered as he took inventory. It was just burn marks; they weren’t even that bad. It was simply the blood. There was a lot of it, enough to do serious damage. “Shift,” Hiei ordered as he realized they needed a quick way to stem the bleeding.

“Dragon, no,” Kurama muttered back his mind wanting answers more than survival. It was times like these that Hiei truly hated Kurama’s fighting style. “He alive? How?”

“I don’t know, Kitsune,” Hiei stated as he ran his hand through Kurama hair. “What do I do?” Kurama took a deep breath as he tried to concentrate through the pain.

“Students?”

“They are safe. You blocked the blast, Baka.” Hiei stated softly as he ordered again. “Shift.”

“No,” Kurama shifted his glance to the side. “It’s not that bad.” He took a deep breath and started to move. He winced in pain, while Hiei rolled his eyes at the stubbornness Kurama was showing.

“If you are going to be stubborn about it,” Hiei tilted his head and pulled up the hood of his cloak. He sensed the arrival of Severus who was already completing a worthless first-aid on Kurama. He lowered his bandage and allowed the Jagan to enter Kurama’s mind. Kurama’s eyes widened for a split second and his mouth opening to deny access before the Jagan overcame him and he passed out. Hiei quickly moved the bandage back up and lowered his hood. He stared into Kurama’s face before rolling his eyes. “Baka Kitsune. Always getting into trouble and making me worry.”

“Hiei? Severus? How is he?” Hiei looked to see Shiori standing next to him. He hadn’t sensed her move closer and scolded himself on his lack of attention. Already the students were being moved out of the Great Hall and into their dormitories.

“Shiori,” Severus looked at her, “It doesn’t look…”

“He’ll be fine.” Hiei stated as he stood up. He completely ignored the blood that covered him. “He just needs some sleep. He’ll be better in the morning.” He bent down and picked up Kurama bridal-style.

“Do not worry, Hiei.” Dumbledore stated. “Poppy is on her way,”

“Why?” Hiei asked. “Kurama’s only sleeping. He’ll be fine in the morning. The explosion was nothing. I’m more worried about who sent it.”

“What do you mean?”

“The only person has been dead for years.” Hiei stated. “I was there when Kurama fed him to one of his plants.”

“Then how?” Kazuya asked.

“We don’t know.” Hiei stated coldly, “But we will find out. Do not worry about him. I won’t let anything hurt him tonight.” With that Hiei gave a slight bow, made difficult with Kurama in his arms. He started to make his way towards the door, ignoring the looks he had garnered from the students who were still in the Great Hall. Once he was out of sight, he took off running towards their room. He hated the idea of Kurama’s blood dripping onto the floor. Entering their room, he quickly laid Kurama on the bed and set about healing his wounds. Hiei poured some of his yokai into Kurama to speed up the healing. Within minutes, the blood had stopped flowing and Kurama started to wake up again.

“Dragon?”

“Kitsune, don’t move. I’ve just stopped the bleeding.”

“Alright,” Kurama sighed as he looked at him.

“Do you think it’s really him?” Kurama asked in a small voice.

“No, you killed him. This has to be something else,” Hiei looked at Kurama. He knew the nightmares Kurama had had after the Dark Tournament. The nights he would wake up in a panic believing Karasu was still alive and waiting to get him. Hiei could not understand just what the Crow had done to get himself under the thick-skinned fox, but he had and Hiei could see the repercussions. He hated it. “I will not let him get to you,”

“I know,” Kurama muttered as he moved to curl around Hiei’s arm. Hiei started petting his head, drifting into an unrestful sleep.

* * *

 

Omake:

“So I’m not dead?”

“No,”

“But I’m in the Land of the Dead?”

“We call it the Reikai, but yes.”

“The Ogres?”

“They take care of the paperwork,”

“The bubbly girl in the pink dress?”

“The Ferry Girls”

“Ferry Girls?”

“You know them as Grim Reapers?”

“Because that makes sense.” Sirius paused as he looked over at Koenma. “And you are the prince of this place?”

“Yes,”

“Are you even potty trained?”

“I hate you all,”

 


	9. Why you never blame Genkai

The next morning, Kurama rolled out from underneath Hiei’s grasp. They had never spoken about his fight with Karasu, but Kurama knew that it was a sore spot between the two. Hiei always hated seeing him bleed and that fight had been bloody. It had tested both of them, and the weeks that had followed were strained. Looking down, Kurama gave a small smile as he watched Hiei frown and shift closer to his spot. Unconsciously searching for him. Leaning down, Kurama gave Hiei a kiss on his head and left the room. He was still a mess from the night before and a part of him was surprise that Hiei’s grasp wasn’t tighter. 

Entering the bathroom, Kurama started the tub as he pulled off his robes. Hiei had done a primarily job at cleaning him, before passing out. Judging by the state of the wounds, Kurama estimated that Hiei must have poured more Yokai into him then was necessary to heal them as fast as they had been healed. Pulling out a towel, Kurama started to wipe away the blood, leaving only slightly damaged skin in its wake. He started to make a healing potion to pour into the water to heal the skin using some dried herbs he kept for occasions such as this. Undressing, he tossed his robes into the garbage. There would be no way to save them. He then moved to sit in the water. He allowed the herbs to slowly recharge his body.

“I know I destroyed that seed.” Kurama sighed as he leaned back. If that message was true, then Karasu was still alive and was still after him. Despite the warm water, he felt a chill enter his spine. Even after a year, he could still remember Karasu’s stare. While he had had many suitors during his time in the Makai, none had the same bloodlust as Karasu had. They wanted his body, Karasu wanted to destroy him before killing him. Kurama shuddered to think what might have happened if he hadn’t killed him during their battle. If somehow, their team had ended up losing the tournament.

“Stop thinking so hard, Kitsune,” Hiei stated as he sat at the end of the tub and placed his hand into the water. It immediately raised in temperature allowing the warmth to spread into deep into his bones.

“I’m just worried. Karasu is another aspect to this that we had not anticipated.” Kurama stated as he looked over at Hiei.

“We don’t even know if it is really him.” Hiei stated. “The Detective is going to investigate among Voldemort troops and the Toddler is double checking his soul to make sure it made it there after you killed him. I talked to them both last night.” Hiei looked at him. “Despite that, you killed him once and you have gotten much stronger since then. He should barely be a match for you now, even in your human form.” Kurama looked at Hiei and saw the worry in his eye.

“I knew you cared,” Kurama placed a cheeky grin on his face to hide his emotion. Hiei just smacked him on the back of his head.

“Kitsune, we promised.” The smile dropped as he leaned against Hiei’s arm.

“I just don’t want you to worry about me,” Kurama stated he closed his eyes to prevent his fears from being revealed. “I just need time to decompress it,”

“As long as we are alone in here,” Hiei started.

“We won’t use our masks.” Kurama stated. “I know, I promised.”

“Make sure you keep it, we are going to have a hell of a time today, those humans will be more of a nuisance today than ever before.”

“You shouldn’t have given me so much yokai, I healed too fast.”

“Blame Genkai, that’s what I do whenever I do something demonic.”

“Makai help them if they ever do meet Genkai,” Kurama gave a soft laugh. “I do the same thing.”

“So finish bathing, get dress. I’m hungry. We need to replace the bandages before we can go eat.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurama gave a small salute as he dunked his head to wash out any remaining blood.

“Baka Kitsune,” Hiei smiled as he left to change.

* * *

Shiori paced her room, she had barely managed to register Hiei taking Shuichi out of the Great Hall. She had assumed that he would go to the Infirmary, but he never made it. She had spent the whole night waiting before Poppy had sent her back to her room to sleep. Her son could be dead and Poppy was telling her to sleep.

“Shiori, you need to eat,” Kazuya stated as he entered the living space of their room. “I know that you are worried about Shuichi, I am too. But, you know Hiei. I don’t think he would do anything that would do lasting harm to Shuichi. They are too close. Wherever he went, I’m sure it was for Shuichi’s best interest.”

“But where could he have gone?” Shiori asked. “No one, not even the portraits saw him leave the Great Hall. No one knows where Shuichi is. On top of that the bomb? Who would send such a thing to him? Why would they? How did Shuichi and Hiei know it was a bomb before it even exploded?” Shiori looked at him. “What exactly is going on? I know that there has to be a reason why Shuichi and Hiei are here. I know Dumbledore knows more than he is telling us. I feel like we are circling the answer, but we just can’t see it.”

“Shiori, I know you’re frustrated,” Kazuya stated as he pulled her into a hug. “But it’s breakfast time. The students were all freaked out yesterday. They need us to be strong for them. Shuichi sent me a dozen notes last night making sure that we were safe and asking about Shuichi.” Kazuya paused. “Shuichi, he’s their teacher. The idea that their teacher could be injured like that is shocking for most. I know Shuichi will be fine. He is, after all, your son. But it will take time and we need to be ready for whatever happens next.” Kazuya looked at his wife. “We can talk to Dumbledore later. I agree, all these secrets are becoming too much. We are members of the Order as well; we should know what’s going on. Especially if it deals with one of our sons.”

“Alright, I’ll get ready,” Shiori moved to change her robes.

“Good,”

* * *

 Harry entered the Great Hall and looked at the last spot he had seen Kurama. After the explosion had cleared, everyone saw the downed body of their beloved Herbology teacher. Hermione and Draco were already out of their seats about to head over towards him while everyone else was screaming. They were stopped by Dumbledore ordering everyone to return to their dorms. As Prefects, the two were forced into their duties. All night, the Gryffindor Tower was abuzz about the attack. Many of the girls, and more than a few boys were crying. Some, who had been closer to the blast, had drops of his blood on them. They needed quite a few glasses of smuggled firewhiskey to calm down after they had realized. But the one thing everyone was talking about was, why did someone try to kill Professor Kurama?

“Do you think he’s dead?” Ron asked as he sat next to Hermione who seemed like for once was staring at her book more than actually reading it.

“Professor Snape and Jagansei were both next to him pretty quickly,” Hermione stated as she shook her head. “They would have tried to save his life.”

“Why would someone attack him?” Harry asked.

“Do you think it was You-Know-Who?” Ron asked. “Harry have you been having any _dreams_?”

“No, actually, now that you mention it, I haven’t had a single one since summer.” Harry replied, trying not to let them know about what Kurama had told him in the forest.

“You mean to tell me that you haven’t felt your scar hurting in months, and you never thought to mention it?” Hermione asked. Her voice taking on the tone of pain if he answered incorrectly.

“Yea?” Harry replied. Judging by her sound as exasperation, he guessed he answered wrong. “It just never came up.” She took a few deep breaths before narrowing her eyes. “I’ll have to discuss it with the Founder’s Trust.”

“That’s what you are calling yourselves?” Harry asked. “Some of the smartest Wizards in a Century and that’s what you want to call yourselves?”

“It’s what Luna came up with. We haven’t officially decided yet, but I figure I’d try it to see if I like it,” Hermione blushed a little. “I not sure it’s the right.” Hermione paused as she stared at the teacher’s table. Hiei and Kurama had just walked into the room. Hiei with his familiar frown and Kurama holding his usual one-sided conversation. If the events of the night before was not fresh on anyone’s mind, they would not have known it had happened based on how Kurama and Hiei were acting.

* * *

“Shuichi!” Shiori stated as she jumped from the table and ran to hug Kurama. Kurama blinked in surprise as he paused mid-sentence.

“Mother?” Kurama placed a worried look on his face. “Whatever is the matter?” Shiori pulled back and looked him over. Other than being a little pale, he seemed healthy.

“You? Last night, you nearly died,” Shiori explained. Kurama gave a small laugh.

“Nearly died? Mother, don’t be ridiculous.” Kurama stated as he moved to his seat. Hiei had already begun serving himself and was placing a few items on Kurama’s plate. “It takes more than that to kill me,” Kurama took his seat. “It was more of the fall that knocked me out and a bit of blood loss. But I’m fine now. Besides, it was only one bomb this time. Last time, it was around twenty and he still couldn’t kill me before I, well my plants, ate him.”

“Ate him?”

“I breed carnivorous plants,” Kurama smiled. “My babies don’t like it when I get attacked, so they fight back. That is, as long as I keep feeding them.”

“Shuichi,” Kurama turned towards Dumbledore.

_He knows something is up._

_I thought that was obvious, Dragon._

“Yes, Headmaster?”

“Roll up your sleeves,”

“I’d rather not. They are wrapped up. I do not want to bleed all over the floor.” Kurama stated with a smile. “Besides, that’s not part of the contract.”

“I must admit, when I first looked at your resume, it did seem very extensive for your years,” Dumbledore stated as he tried to stare down Kurama into submission.

“Headmaster,” Kurama started as he grew a plant and let the leaves soak in a cup of hot water. He then rested his chin on his enclosed hand. “I’d be more concerned with your hiring practices based on what I’ve heard about the other teachers who have come to teach at this school. As for my resume, what exactly was in it that seemed suspicious to you, you are the one that decided that I was the best candidate for the job.” Kurama paused. “Or are you suggesting that you frequently hire sketchy teachers for his school?” Kurama then moved to remove the leaves and take a sip of the tea, barely hiding the grimace at the bitterness of the drink. “I find, Headmaster, that those who use others to accomplish a goal that they themselves could easily remedy are those we should be worried about. After all, Headmaster, don’t you think you are a little young to be playing with the lives of others?”

“Young?” Dumbledore asked. Everyone was silent as they watched the volley between the red-head and their headmaster.

“Yes,” Kurama stated. “I know that you might seem old, but you are young in your ways. You are brash and do not think of the consequences of your actions,” Kurama paused. “Or rather, inaction. You are after all the reason why Voldemort is here and causing issues within this world. Hiei and I were sent to help clean up this mess. It is what we do and having a simple bomb explode on me, while yes messy as I was unprepared for the blast, is nothing compared to the being who could have sent it.”

“You know who it was?” Dumbledore asked.

“I have my suspicions,” Kurama stated. “I’ll have more information soon. You will not need to worry about the attack. Headmaster, Hiei and I will take care of this mess, you will not have to worry.” Kurama gave a small smile as he finished his tea. “The matter shall be handled.” Kurama stated with an air of finality.

“I see.” Dumbledore relented as he sat back in his chair. He knew when he had been defeated and he knew he would get nothing else from Kurama or Hiei on the matter of the attack. Already, plans were forming about sending a letter to this Genkai in Japan.

_How much longer must this charade continue?_

_That I do not know, Dragon._

_Will you be alright today, Kitsune_

_I’ll be fine. The tea I drank will help replenish my blood and my Yokai._

_Kitsune_

_I’ll be fine, Hiei. Do not worry about me._

_I’m not worried_ Kurama gave Hiei a sideway glanced and released a small laugh, much to the confusion of those around them.

 _Like I believe that for a second._ Kurama stood and stretched his arms. “We must get going. First period is about to start.” Kurama started to make his way towards the door. Hiei finished his drink before following him. He said something to quiet for them to hear, but they could see Kurama laugh at him. 

* * *

“What the Bloody Hell was all that?” Ron asked. “He’s acting as if last night didn’t happen,”

“No,” Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “He was favoring his arms and his left side. It was slight, but it was there. He’s pretending he wasn’t hurt. Why though?”

“He doesn’t want to be seen as weak. Something else must have happened last night,” Harry replied. “And, I don’t think Dumbledore knows what it was,” Harry pointed to them. “They are arguing,”

“I wonder what about?” Hermione replied.

“I think Professor Kurama is mad,” Ron stated. “He looks like the time he interfered when Professor Jagansei’s lesson during the blizzard. He’s kinda scary.”

“It must be important,” Harry stated weakly. Part of him wonder if this played a role in Kurama’s distrust towards Dumbledore. 

“I don’t think he trusts Dumbledore,” Hermione stated as she looked away from the teacher’s table and casted a glance over at the Slytherin table. If Harry didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Hermione and Draco were holding a separate conversation with the look that the two of them shared. Hermione looked back at them, “I’m sure if it was really important, he would trust Dumbledore.” Harry had a feeling that Hermione was simply saying that versus actually meaning it.

“Obviously,” Ron agreed.

* * *

Draco curled up on the bed in the Room of Requirements in his fox animagus form. Ever since they had finished translating the notebooks, they had been absorbing the information. Within the last month, he had memorized twenty new potions, all of which had seemed to be lost to time, learned at least a hundred new spells and had perfected his animagus skill. His magic, along with that of Hermione and Luna was exhausted. They had agreed to meet to discuss the attack on Professor Kurama and what appeared to be his argument with Dumbledore and he was the first to arrive.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to nap. He knew that the sheer amount of knowledge he had gained would place him within the small batch of powerful magic. Luna and Hermione were close behind him in terms of magical skills. Even Harry had started to visit the room more often to learn new skills. After one mishap, Draco had refused to allow him near the potions he had transcribed.

Sleepily, he snuggled under the throw and pulled it over him. He vaguely heard the door open before he fell asleep, he did feel a person sit next to him and laid down. He turned and smelled a deep sense of honeysuckle and immediately knew it was Luna. She tugged at his blanket and wrapped herself in it. He could vague sense of annoyance as he relented his hold blanket and heard her snore. He then felt the bed dip again and a warm body against his back. He heard Hermione’s voice conjure up another blanket before the weight hit him.

“Just an hour,” she muttered as she huddled next to him. That was the last he remembered before he fell completely asleep.

* * *

Harry and Ron shared a look as they listen to Hagrid discuss a new beast they would be researching. Hermione mentioned going to the library during the off period. Harry and Ron had quickly came up with some other errand to do rather than study. Hermione had stated that she would meet them in class, but she had never shown up. Now, an hour into class, she was still missing.

When class ended, the two of them headed towards the library to look for Hermione. They had assumed that she had been too busy to notice the time. Yet, one quick question to Madame Price had revealed that not only was she not there, she had not been into the library in weeks. The both decided to split up to look for her. Ron went to look at the Gryffindor Tower to see in anyone else had seen her, while Harry thought to look in the Room of Requirements. If she was not in the library, then she must be working in the room with Draco and Luna.

 “This is odd,” Harry commented as he opened the door and the first thing he noticed was not the high shelves he was used to seeing but rather a bed. There laid Luna and Hermione curled around a white fox.

“What on earth?” Harry muttered as he moved towards Hermione and shook her awake. “’Mione?” Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see a patch of white fur.

“Draco move,” Hermione shut her eyes again. Harry blinked in confusion before looking at the fox.

“Malfoy?” The fox moved a little bit and stretched his legs; pushing Hermione off the bed before curling back into a ball.

“What the? Draco!” Hermione shouted as she woke up and glared at the fox on the bed. Draco opened his eyes again to stare at the two with a glare. Luna blinked twice before stretching. Draco quickly shifted back into his human form. 

“What’s all the fuss about?” Draco asked as he stared them down. “I was trying to sleep. We have an hour before class.”

“You missed class,” Harry stated. This caused Hermione, Luna and Draco to blink and they turned to stared at each other.

“I thought?”

“Didn’t you?”

“Why would I?”

“None of you set an alarm?” Harry asked in disbelief. These three translated a forgotten language were by far the smartest wizards he knew, and they all missed class because they forgot to set an alarm. Harry couldn’t even contemplate the ridiculousness of it all.  

“We missed class!” Luna, Draco and Hermione exclaimed in shock as they started to move towards the door only to get tangled up in the sheets and fell to the floor.

“Guys, it’s lunch time now,” Harry stated.

“We must have been more tired than we thought,” Draco let out a yawn and made his way to one of the side desks to check on a potion before heading back to the group.

“So what happened?” Harry asked. “You all fell asleep?”

“We must have. These spells have been tiring us out,” Luna stated as she stretched her arms.  

“the spells have done this to you?” Harry asked as he looked at them. “I haven’t felt a drain,”

“yet.” Draco stated. “It hit me first. Luna next and then Hermione.” Draco looked over at Harry. “We think that this new magic is draining, or maybe feeding, on our own magic, draining us of what we have.”

“It could also be that we are slowly getting stronger,” Luna suggested.

“Or something in between.”

 “Spells, hundreds of spells all at our fingertips,” Luna grinned as she looked at the others. “We’ve mastered a whole bunch of them,”

“The only downfall is that it makes us exhausted and we need to sleep a little bit more than usual.” Hermione finished as she turned to look at Harry. “We were meeting because of what happened last night, but then we fell asleep.” Hermione gave a small blush in embarrassment. 

“Yeah, we were talking about how we aren’t sure Dumbledore can be trusted,” Luna stated. “He is hiding way too much from us and the idea that maybe, just maybe, Professor Jagansei and Kurama aren’t working for Dumbledore or Voldemort, that they are actually working for someone else.”

 “Then the question is who?” Draco finished as he picked up his notebook from his desk and made a note in it.

“Wait?” Harry asked. “Are you saying you don’t trust Dumbledore either?”

“Not as far as I can throw him,” Hermione, Luna and Draco stated.

“He’s hiding too much,” Luna stated. “He scares away the nargles,”

“It never made sense to me why he expected a child, no offense Potter, to stop a grown-ass wizard.” Draco shrugged. “Why do you think we haven’t talked to him about this,”

“You all will do well to keep your trust from Dumbledore,” Everyone turned to see Kurama standing by the door.

“How?”

“It’s not hard, but lunch is nearly over. I would also suggest keeping your research into The Founder’s notes a secret from the old man,” Kurama stated as he walked up to Draco and grabbed the diary from his hand and started to read it.

“How do you know about the journals?” Draco asked.

“You miss-translated this word,” Kurama smiled as he looked at the notes. “The books are not written in coded text. They are written in another language. The fact that you three managed to decode them means that you are smarter than I thought.”

“What do you mean, Professor?” Luna asked “How can you read it?” 

“It’s not a difficult language once you open your mind to it,” Kurama replied as he looked at them. “I’ve written enough treaties in this language to know it. It’s the Demon language.” Everyone took a step back in shock. 

“Demon?” Harry asked. “How is that possible?”

“Just how much about the founders do you know?” Kurama asked as he looked at them. “They were all part demons. They were known as Hanyous.” Kurama paused. “Did none of you read the warning?” He opened the book to the first page. “It says right here “Beware, using this book will turn you into a demon.”

“That’s the warning?” Hermione asked. “We’ve only understood the Beware part.” Kurama shook his head.

 “Whose blood did you use?”

“Draco’s, Hannah Abbot’s, Harry’s and my own,” Luna stated. “Hermione’s wouldn’t have been strong enough.”

“Yes, you are a muggle-born are you not?” Kurama stated as everyone tensed at the statement. “The pull would have been different for you,” Kurama looked at them.

“What does that mean?” Hermione asked.

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” Kurama laughed. “The Founders. You are the descendants of the Founders. All Wizards are, that’s what lets them have the ability to use magic. The stronger the blood connection, the stronger the magic ability. You needed a strong blood connection to unlock the blood seals,” Kurama explained. “I must admit; I am impressed that you decoded so much. It’s exhausting you all, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Draco admitted. “But we manage. So what are these Hanyous?”

“They are the off-springs of humans and demons. Hybrids if you will. It’s also a term we use for humans who have turned into demons.” Kurama stared at them closely, “Stop using your wands. It’ll help the exhaustion as your bodies get used to the changes.”

“How would you know?” Hermione asked.

“I had a friend go through the same thing you four are,” Kurama chuckled. “Although, it wasn’t as slow as yours.”

“How did you know we were working on this?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“I could sense the change on you,” Kurama stated. “We figured you’d be more receptive if you spoke with me rather than Hiei.”  Kurama stared them down. “Don’t trust the other professors, with the exception of Snape. They won’t understand.” He then grinned. “The change can be a little shocking. So don’t hesitate to come to either Hiei or myself. We were there for Yusuke, and we can help you all as well.” 

“Your friend?” Hermione asked. “What happened to them? That caused the change?”

“Oh, he died.” Kurama shrugged the then turned away, He paused at the door, “Lunch is almost over. You should all head to class.” Everyone paled as they shared a look of panic.

“Is there any way to prevent the change?” Luna asked. Kurama shook his head.

“I’m guessing you didn’t read the second warning?” Kurama asked at their blank looks he pointed to the second line on the first page. “’If you are dumb enough to ignore the first warning. Know that once you start this process, it cannot be stopped.’” With that Kurama passed the book back to Draco and left the four wizards to their thoughts. They looked at each other before Harry turned to the group and asked the one question nobody had thought to ask.

“What exactly are these changes?” Draco, Hermione and Luna all shared a look of panic as they realized they just didn’t know.

      Omake:

Genkai looked down at the letter that had been dropped onto her plate before looking back at the owl who was nipping at some of her rice and then back down to her plate.

“What the Fuck have they gotten involved with, this time?”

***

Koenma was signing some papers, pleased that everything seemed to have calmed down slightly. Sirius had stopped fainting and was getting healed by Botan. All was right in the Reikai and there seemed liked there would be a break coming up really soon. Then suddenly Jorge barged in and the idea of finally getting a break from the never-ending piles of papers disappeared. 

“What now Jorge?” Koenma growled.

“Sir, It’s Genkai. She’s here.”  Koenma’s eyes widened as the doors were blown off their hinges.

“Oh Shit,”

 


	10. Becareful what you wish for

Chapter 10

Kurama sighed as he sat in dinner. It had been a week since Valentine’s Day and a new issue was taking the forefront of the gossip mill much to his pleasure. His mother had still attempted to find a way to talk to him about the attack and the rather rude way he spoke to Dumbledore. Kurama thought part of it was Dumbledore asking her for more information and frankly, he had too much to worry about then to deal with playing nice with some stupid wizards. He knew he was acting suspicious, but with their next meeting with Yusuke coming up and he needed to keep a distant between himself and the wizards. Especially with Draco, Luna and Hermione starting to activate their demonic sides and he and Hiei would need to figure out a way to smuggle them into the Makai, when all the nearby portals were closed, and without alerting the SDF.

“Kitsune,” Hiei stated as the night grew dark enough to cover their escape to the wood. Kurama nodded.

“Let’s go,” Kurama agreed.  The two quickly made their way out of the Castle undetected. They walked a few spaces in before Hiei shifted his glance towards him.

“You might as well, Kitsune, It’s been a while.”

“Well if you insist,” Kurama laughed as he shifted into his demon form. Flicking his silver hair over his shoulder he stared at Hiei. “Catch me, if you can,” He jumped away as they ran throughout the forest. They shared a laugh as Hiei made a grab for Kurama only to miss at the last second.

“I see you two having fun,”

“Are you jealous, Detective?” Hiei asked as Kurama wrapped his arms around the smaller demon.

“Hell yeah, you two get to laze around babysitting a bunch of teenagers while I got to do all the hard work.”

“It’s not just sunshine and roses,” Kurama raised an eyebrow. “It’s harder than you might think. Especially with four Mazukos in training.”

“What? How?”

“Not the time. We have that aspect covered for now.” Kurama waved off. “Now what have you found out so far?”

“I’ve been culling the demon army,” Yusuke stated as he sat down. “There is only a couple hundred now. I’ve been using the excuse of ‘training accidents’.” Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. “Although, I think they might think something is up. Voldemort has a separate army. I don’t know who is in charge, but it’s no more than two to three hundred demons, mostly B-class and C-Class demons.”

“That should be easy to take care of,” Hiei muttered. Kurama nodded either one of them could handle that many demons at that level with only minor efforts.  

“I think the leader of the second army is the one that sent the bomb to you,” Yusuke stated. “None of those I have met have any powers similar to Karasu’s.”

“So he would be the wild card,” Kurama stated. “You’ll have to see if there any ways to get close to him. How’s it going with the snake.”

“No luck, not without breaking my cover,” Yusuke replied. “Do we have permission yet?”

“No, apparently Enma is being stubborn and won’t let us deal with the issue directly yet,” Kurama sighed. “Koenma promised he would speak with him again.”

“At this rate it’ll take years before anything can get done.” Yusuke sighed.

“Kill the snake,” Kurama stated. “I have an idea to get around the ‘No Killing Humans’ rule. We are not going to spend another year with these Wizards.”

“Your ideas terrify me,” Yusuke stated as he looked at the fox. “Why do you hate wizards so much anyways? I’m mean I’m not their biggest fans, but it seems to have a grudge,”

“It was before the barrier. Wizards were the ones who would hunt demons. Mostly for sport or for potion ingredients and what not.” Kurama stated. “I was only a kit at the time, but, well. You know silver foxes are rare now right?” Yusuke and Hiei nodded. “It’s because they over hunted us back then. Wizards attacked the Den I was in. Killed all my litter-mates and my mother. However, because of the spells they used, the pelts were worthless, so they left them there. I managed to hide underneath some on my siblings and they missed me in their searches.” Kurama paused. “Don’t get me wrong. My mother was probably about ready to abandon us anyways and half my litter-mates would have died before even reaching adulthood but it was the waste that got me. Wizards have no sense of loyalty. I’ve seen many a wizard turns on their friend, their family, for things not even worth the efforts. If they didn’t hate demons so much, I would say they would fit in well in the Makai.” Kurama looked at them. “I can tolerate some of them, but the majority are just an annoyance I’m ready to get over.”

“I’m sorry I asked,” Yusuke sighed. Kurama gave an evil grin.

“It is what it is,” Kurama replied. “We will let you know if anything else changes,”

“I hope it does,” Yusuke sighed. “You have no idea just how much I want to shoot that man in the face. He’s a total asshole. I thought those Special Defense Guys were asses, but Voldemort takes the cake.”

“Ah, poor Yusuke,” Kurama teased. “Are the wizards being mean to you?”

“Shut up!” Hiei chuckled at their antics, glad that Kurama was out of his memory lane laments.

“We should return before someone notice us missing.” Hiei looked over at Kurama. 

“There is one last thing,” Yusuke stated as he watched them turn to return to the castle. “Severus Snape. Voldemort knows he’s a spy for Dumbledore. If he comes to another meeting, he won’t return.”

“Understood.” Hiei replied as he shared a look with Kurama before Kurama sighed.

“We’ll take care of it,” Kurama stated. “I was going to have to confront Dumbledore anyways.” 

“Good. I kinda like the guy,” Yusuke grinned. “Reminds me a little of Hiei,”

“Huh,” Kurama laughed. “My mother said the same thing,”

 

* * *

 

Severus walked into Dumbledore’s office. Shiori, Kazuya and Minerva were already there discussing some news the Order hand managed to gather and he could help but envy them on their lack of injuries. The Dark Lord had not been kind.

“What news do you bring us?” Dumbledore asked as Severus sighed and tried to organized his jumbled thoughts. 

“Urimeshi is still leading the demon army. He is stronger than any demon I have ever heard of. Even the Dark Lord fears him.” Severus looked them over. “I do not know how we might go about fighting him.” An odd look passed over Shiori and Severus wondered if it had to do with demons. Maybe she felt guilty about Dumbledore’s lack of trust towards her son. It was through their interactions during meal times, that he had found both Hiei and Kurama to be interesting additions to the staff. He would almost go as far as to call them friends.  

“Is something the matter, Shiori?” Minerva asked taking Severus away from his thoughts. 

“Urimeshi, it sounds familiar,” Shiori asked. “I feel like I know that name, but I don’t know from where.”

“The demon has killed a hundred of the soldiers in the last month. He claims it is because they are too weak. Voldemort believes him. I do not,” Severus replied evenly, ignoring Shiori’s comment.

“Do you think he would be willing to work with us?” Dumbledore asked as the other exchanged a look of shock at the idea of working with demons. However, Severus shook his head. He had already contemplated that idea. From what he could tell about the demon was that while he was smart, he had a temper that could put Dumbledore to shame. 

“He likes killing too much to be completely trusted.” Severus replied. “Even I don’t know where his allegiance truly lay.” 

“That is unfortunate,” Dumbledore sighed and Severus couldn’t help but wonder just why that was. “He would have been a strong asset. Shiori, has Shuichi spoken with you about the attack on Valentine’s day?”

“No, he has taken to avoiding me.” Shiori stated with a frown. “I do not like spying on my own son. He has not done anything to desire this suspicion.”

“Everything about him is suspicious,” Minerva stated. “Even Poppy agreed, he should not have been able to recover as quickly as he did the next day. He knows more than he is willing to explain.”

“That is what I worry most,” Dumbledore replied. “There is another hand at play here. I do not know who it is nor why they are doing this, but in the end, while our methods might differ, I do believe we have a common goal.” Dumbledore looked at Shiori. “My main concern is how he knew about the Horocrux. Neither he nor Hiei ever explained just how he knew about them or their locations or how they destroyed them.”

“They know more then what they are saying,” Severus agreed. “However, I do not believe the intend Hogwarts any harm.”

“It goes beyond that,” Dumbledore stated. “Who else is fighting this war, and how far will they be willing to go are my real concerns,”

“How far are you willing to go?” Kazuya argued back. “I know that you have some difference but Shuichi is not dangerous. You owled his teacher, what did she have to say?”

“Only that Shuichi and Hiei were not her students and that if they were getting into any trouble, they could fend for themselves. She emphasized the idea that they were old enough to take care of themselves.” Dumbledore revealed with a frown. Almost as if he was annoyed by the answer.

“So Shuichi lied about Genkai.” Shiori summarized. Severus wasn’t too surprised. He had lied about pretty much everything else. Why wouldn't he lied about how he learned magic?

“About her being his teacher yes, knowing her no.” Dumbledore replied. “She did say that as long as Kurama and Hiei were around, she wasn’t worried that her stupid student would get himself killed again. When I asked for clarification, she said that the last time her student had died, he had been turned into a demon.”

“A demon?” Kazuya asked. “Is that even possible? A human turning into a demon.”

“It would make sense,” Shiori stated. “If you look at the legends,”

“What happened then?” Severus asked.

“She simply stated she was surprised to hear that Hiei and Kurama were in England, considering they were last heard of working for a Toddler.”

“A toddler?” Minerva asked.

“She wouldn’t clarify any more after that.”

“She makes it sound as if they are mercenaries for hire,” Severus stated.

“I do believe that we must be vigilant and mindful of our interactions and” Dumbledore was cut off as the door to his office opened. Kurama made his way down the stairs.

“Oh, I see you are in a meeting. I was looking for Severus,” Kurama stated as he smiled at the room. Severus got the feeling that there was something more to that smile.

“What’s the matter? Can it wait until later?” Severus asked.

“Not really,” Kurama smiled. A hint of condensation in his tone. “Is this an Order meeting? Are you trying to decide what to do with the demon army?” 

“How did you know?” Minerva asked surprised.

“It’s not a surprise, all the creatures in the forest are talking about them. That many demons in the human world, in one place is unheard of, well, mostly.” Kurama explained. “My informants have been keeping me informed of the on-goings of the Order as well as the Death Eaters.” Kurama replied. “That’s why I’m down here. Severus, your cover has been blown. Voldemort knows you are a spy for the Order and has issued orders to kill you,” Kurama paused. “As for Genkai? Could you please not antagonize her? She is doing a favor for Hiei and I’d rather stay on her good side.”

“Then tell us, who do you work for?” Dumbledore ordered, slamming his hands onto his desk and standing. The rage evident in his stance and in his gaze. “Stop talking in riddles and answer the question.”

“I work for Hogwarts.” Kurama stated almost cheekily. “You hired me, remember.”

“That is not what he meant, Shuichi. Stop being rude.” Shiori scolded. “I raised you better than this.”

“You are right, forgive me mother.” Kurama paused and the smile fell from his face as he contemplated his answer. “I have many people who believe they are my bosses. Hiei is in a similar position to myself. But overall, we work for ourselves. We know what we want and we know how to get it.  Sometimes the road one needs to travel has multiple paths.” Kurama looked at them. “You all are only focusing on how the demon army is impacting your chances of winning this war. Voldemort does the same thing. Hiei and I look at the bigger picture. We really don’t care who wins this petty war as long as the balance is restored. Voldemort disrupted this balance. There is only one truth in this life and that is why we are here. We are here to uphold that one truth.”

“What is it?” Kazuya asked “The one truth,”

“In the end,” Kurama paused. “Everyone dies. Hiei and I are here to ensure that this truth remains. Voldemort broke it when he created the Horocrux. We destroyed them, and now all that is left is to kill the snake and to kill Voldemort so that his soul may be ferried into the next life.”

“Sound poetic, but why you two?” Severus sneered.

“Oh, because everyone else was too busy,” Kurama shrugged. Whatever response they were expecting, that was not it. “There really is no better duo in all three worlds than Hiei and myself. Maybe Jin and Touya, but that’s a whole different issues going on there and their fee is so much higher than Hiei and mine’s. Plus, I’m pretty sure that they were pulled to deal with a rebellion in the Northern providence of the Makai.”

“Oh, you were back-ups?” Shiori asked. “That’s why you applied for this job?”

“Try the back-ups of the back-ups of the back-ups of the back-ups. In fact, had Hiei not been kicked out by his former employer, I doubt we would have even been called up.” Kurama stated. “Like I said, you guys are small fries to what we normally deal with. It’s not as if you are trying to open a portal to hell. Now that was a challenge. You just have a megalomaniac who want world domination. Key word domination, not destruction.”

“Who ordered you here?” Dumbledore asked. Kurama blinked.

“No one ordered us here.” Kurama stated. “We came to deal with the issues. Once we’ve dealt with them, we will move on and hopefully relax. You must stop thinking in such small terms.”

“Why did you agree to come here,” Minerva asked. Kurama had the decently to blush at that question.

“Let’s just say, I did something with a specific person for a specific reason which anger some specific people who put me in a specific place and gave me a choice of doing a few favors to save the three worlds or staying in that specific place and I chose the favors.”

“What was?”

“That’s a story for another day.” Kurama looked at them. “I only came to tell you all that Severus’ cover is blown. Do not send him in unless you want him to die.”

“Thank you for the warning, Shuichi.” Kazuya stated as he stared at his step-son. Severus was quickly running through his head who might have sent Kurama the warning that he almost missed Kurama nodded and turning to leave the room.

“I will see you all at breakfast in the morning,” Kurama then left the office with a wave.

“So your cover is blown, now what are we going to do?” Kazuya asked as he looked between Severus and Dumbledore.

“That I’m not quite sure of yet,” Dumbledore stated.

* * *

 

With March came warmer weather as the days started to grow longer and the classes became more difficult. Draco sat in the Room of Requirement looking at his journal more than reading it. In the last few weeks, his magic had stabilized and he knew something was different about himself. He could feel it. Ever since Harry had stumbled upon them sleeping, he had truly started to join them in their research into the magic their founders had left them. Listening to Harry bumble his way into an animagius form annoyed him more than we were willing to admit, even if Harry had made a cute Wolf.

“What is the matter, Draco?” Luna asked as she shifted in her chair. It almost seemed as the more that they learned, the less she was able to sit still. 

“It’s nothing,” Draco sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “I just feel as if we are being infested by Gryffindor.” Luna gave a laugh.

“He’s not that bad.” Draco gave her a look. “Alright, he can be. But, you’ve got to admit, he does liven the place up.” They both could see Hermione trying to teach Harry one of the spells from the Gryffindor diary.

“It did not need to be livened,” Draco pouted as he stretched his arms over his head. “I liked the quiet.”

“You would,” Luna stated as Hermione slumped down next to her.

 “It’s exhausting keeping up the charade,” Hermione stated as she closed her eyes. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep using my wand.”

“I’ve stopped for pretty much all my classes.” Draco stated. “My career path was one that my classes in wand usage are already limited.”

“I’m in a more animal focused.” Luna replied. “I don’t use my wand. Haven’t all year with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts.” 

“What?” Hermione asked blinking, “How the hell did I not know this?” Draco and Luna both shrugged. 

“I’m a bit more concerned about the transformation,” Draco stated. “Kurama never said what these transformations would be, but I don’t feel that much different. Stronger, sure. But other than that? Nothing.”

“I don’t know,” Hermione stated. “But ever since our magic stabilized with the new energy we gained from the spells, I have felt different. I mean, I know I’m still human, but still. Different. Haven’t you?”

“That’s just it,” Luna stated. “Kurama knows exactly what we are going through. I think he knows that we are changing into demons or something of the like. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have told us not to trust Dumbledore. Wizards hate demons.”

“So, that’s it then,” Draco stated. “I wonder if it’ll be painful.”

“I don’t think so.” Hermione stated. “I think it is something that once it has started, it will only snowball into something larger.”

“Perfect. Just what we need right now.” Draco drawled sarcastically. “I wonder what will be next, Grim Reapers?”

* * *

 

Botan floated quickly through the air of the Reikai, searching for the nearest portal. Koenma had just received word from Genkai. They had been attacked at the temple by wizards and Yukina was missing. She just knew Hiei would blame her and she was terrified of his reactions. Her pink kimono fluttered behind her as she exited the portal and floated into the castle. She hated being the bearer of bad news.

* * *

 

Shiori watched as Kurama and Hiei interacted with one another. She could see why Kurama had stated they were a good team. They shared a dynamic that was obvious to any who saw it. She wondered if Kurama would have ever told her the truth about his relationship with the other man if they had not come to Hogwarts. They seemed to share a synergy that resonated with everyone. Ever since Kurama had eluded to who he was working for, it had not escaped any of their notices that he had not mentioned any names, they had been wary of the red-head and Hiei. While they had taken Kurama’s warning to heart, which turned about to be a good thing, Dumbledore still did not say whether or not they could trust her son. Trust her son. That was a concept she never thought she would question. She was shaken from her musings when all the ghosts flew through the walls screaming in a panic. Rushing to her feet, Shiori looked towards the door. She could see several other teachers already standing, including Dumbledore. It was then that the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and a familiar girl came riding in on a flying oar.

“Kurama! Hiei! We have a problem!” She screamed as she floated to a stop in front of the teacher’s table.

“Botan?” Shiori asked as she looked at her husband. They recognized her as one of Kurama’s friends, although they had never seen her in a pink kimono, nor had they ever seen her flying on an oar.

“What happened?” Kurama asked as he also stood up. Shiori was wondering why he wasn’t more shocked.

“It’s Genkai. She was attacked.” Botan exclaimed. Red flags flew through Shiori’s mind as she heard the name of the fake teacher. They might not have been their students, but she could tell that they were still on good terms with one another.

“Yukina?” Hiei asked staring Botan down. Shiori could hear a hint of worry. She jumped from her oar and seemed to float to the ground. Botan shook her head.

“I’m sorry. She was taken. We don’t know why,” Botan stated. “We think it has to do with either the fact that she is a Koorime or it is because of her connection to Hiei. How they would know that, I don’t know. But neither options are good. But she is still alive. We know that much.”

“Kitsune,” Hiei looked at Kurama. For the first time in her life, Shiori saw fear enter Hiei’s eyes and felt a pang of dismay at the idea that her son and Hiei were not in the romantic relationship she thought they were in.

“Go,” Kurama ordered. “I’ve got things here,”

“I smuggle out a portal. It’ll take you straight to the Makai, you can return to Japan faster this way,” Botan stated as she held out an orb. “The request you made of Enma has been denied. You two are banned from travel through the Reikai. There is an anti-Youki movement going on.” Botan looked like she was in near tears. “I’m so sorry about all this.”  

“Damn,” Kurama growled. “Honestly, it’s like they want to make our lives harder,” Kurama looked at Hiei. “I’ll keep an eye on things here. You go save Yukina.”

“Are you sure?” Hiei asked. Kurama nodded.  “Botan!” Botan nodded.  

“I’ve got to return before they noticed that I’m gone. Kurama, Hiei, stay safe. Things are about to get really bad between our kind.” Botan stated as she jumped back up onto her oar.

“Miss. Who are you?” Dumbledore asked as he moved between the group.

“Oh!” Botan perked up. “You must be Albus. Rose talks about you all the time. I’m Botan. I’m a grim reaper.” She gave a small salute. “I’m sending a message to Kurama and Hiei. Please don’t tell my boss. He’ll get mad at me again.” She turned to look at the two demons and tossed the orb onto the ground. The world split in two as everyone could see part of the Makai sticking out. “This is the northern most part of the Makai. I believe it’s Yusuke’s territory, although it might be Yomi’s. It should take you about a week to reach a portal that will take you to Japan. The last bit of intel that we had said they are still in Japan.” Hiei nodded in understanding. “That’s taking into consideration your speed.” Botan stated.

“Hiei,” Kurama stated as he held out his hand. “I’ve spent a lot of time in this area. It’s Yomi’s territory. I have a few safe houses set up. Use them if you need.” He transferred their locations into Hiei’s brain. He then pulled out a rose and placed it into a hidden button hole on Hiei’s cloak. “This will get you in,”

“Hn,”

“Same to you,” Kurama gave a smile as Hiei turned and jumped through the portal. “Botan, you should cut through the Makai as well. If they find out that you warned us,”

“I know.” Botan stated. “Kurama. I’m not kidding when I said it is bad up there. I’m heading to Enki’s place next. He needs to prepare. Enma is blaming him for the wizards using demons.”

“I figured he would.” Kurama stated he saw Botan hesitate. “What’s wrong?”

“About the other matter. It took us a while, but we confirmed it. Karasu’s soul is resting in the Reikai. The bomb was not him. But we did find this,” Botan handed him a file.

“He has a brother?” Kurama stated. “Location unknown?” Botan nodded as she fidgeted on her oar. “That’s not all.”

“What else?” 

“It’s Enki. I’m scared.” Botan pouted with tears in her eyes. “He’s so scary,” Kurama sighed in annoyance.

“Head to the Yusuke’s region. Jin and Touya are living there. Have them escort you,” Kurama ordered as he looked into the portal. “They owe me a favor and Shinobi always repay favors.”

“Thank you!” Botan gave Kurama a giant hug before moving towards the portal. “You’re the best!” She then flew through the portal as it closed behind her. Kurama gave a sigh as he caught the last glimpse of his home. He missed the Makai. Turning he could see every single teacher and student staring at him.

“I told you that I would figure out the bomber,” Kurama stated as he waved the file as he moved to sit back down at the table.

“You work with a Grim Reaper?” Severus asked staring at him.

“Botan? Yeah. She is one of my informants.” Kurama shrugged. “Now if you excuse me, I must go prepare for class.”

* * *

  Omake:

“A grim reaper.” Luna stated as she looked smugly at Draco who was knocking a fist into his head.

“Shut up, Lovegood.” Draco growled.

 


	11. When the evidence doesn't fit, just accept the disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama learns to deal without Hiei just as Voldemort attacks and old friends reappear.

Chapter 11

Kurama skipped the next few meals and made sure to eat in his room. After spending so much time with Hiei, he missed having his Dragon by his side. He only left his room to teach class and take over a few of Hiei’s classes so that his students would not get behind. He knew he was avoiding the issue. Dumbledore wanted to know more about his connection to the Reikai while Shiori was interested in knowing who was this Yukina. He managed to avoid a conversation with Minerva and Severus about the bomber and was hiding in his room to think through all the information Botan had given him. He had all the pieces of the puzzle. Now all that was left to do was to come up with a plan to kill Voldemort without actually doing it, or else a war between the Makai and Reikai would start; stop a demon army, without his family getting hurt; and rescue Yukina from some unknown forces. Not to mention the four new Mazukos that could appear at any given moment. Sometimes Kurama missed the boring old days.

  
The fact that Karasu’s legacy was still following him was shocking. He wanted nothing to do with the man, but it made sense that the man wanted revenge against Kurama. He was the one to kill him. The whole issue made him sick and sleep was getting harder to come by as he waited for any word from Hiei. He was startled by a person knocking on his door. Getting up from the window, he made his way to the door. Dinner was over and he had no idea who would be visiting him at this hour.

“Mother?” Kurama asked in surprised as she grabbed him into her arms and gave him a giant hug. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, Shuichi. You must be heartbroken.” Shiori stated as she tightened her grip. Kurama blinked in surprise. Of all the things he was, stressed, annoyed, angry; heartbroken was not one them. “I know Hiei’s been gone a few days going after that harlot.”

“Harlot? Who? Do you mean Yukina?” Kurama asked. “Mother please. I already told you. I do not want to talk about this. I’m fine.”

“I know Shuichi, I know.” Shiori patted him on the back of his head as if she did not actually believe him. Kurama could feel his eye twitch. “You are in pain. But Shuichi,” Shiori paused to look at him. “You cannot let the pain take control. You need to start coming to meals. There is no point in starving yourself.”

“I’m eating in here.” Kurama stated indicating an empty tray on his desk. He had asked the House-elves to bring him a plate at mealtimes. “I’m not starving myself. I’ve just been busy with both Hiei and my classes.” The things that went through his mother’s mind. Humans. They always were coming up with the strangest ideas.

“Tell me what’s going on, Shuichi. I’m worried about you. Ever since Botan came by and Hiei left to search for the mysterious Yukina, you’ve been closed off. You seem like you have the weight of the whole world on your shoulders. I want you to talk to me. Explain to me what is going on. Just what is this whole situation about?” Shiori insisted. Kurama got the feeling he would not be able to escape a mini confrontation from her. He almost didn’t want to. He was just worried about what he should, and should not, tell her. If he told her too much, then she might report it to Dumbledore and his carefully laid plans would go up in smoke.

“Mother,” Kurama finally sighed. “I’ve told you, it’s nothing I cannot handle. Botan’s information has helped me answer some questions we needed to answer. Yes, I do miss Hiei, but Yukina is very important to him. I cannot blame him for being worried. It’s not the first time she’s been kidnapped. I would have gone with him if one of us didn’t need to stay behind.” Kurama looked at her carefully. “Mother, I know I don’t mention it to you, but my life can get very complicated. I was sent here to deal with Voldemort issue. This is something that should have been taken care of fifteen years ago and it was not. I’m here to correct that. I will use every tool that I have and every ounce of my intellect to ensure the success of my mission and I will not let anyone get in the way of that.”

“Still, Shuichi. I worry about you.” Shiori stated. Kurama actually believed that. Shiori had a tendency to worry about him during the one time he actually didn’t need anyone to worry about him. Even if he hadn’t been eating, he could go about a week between meals if he really had to. Perks of being a demon.   

“Mother.” Kurama paused. “Tomorrow is Friday; I’ll be there for dinner. I reschedule the seventh year’s Battle Strategy’s class for the same time as breakfast while the fifth years have been combined with the sixth years during lunch tomorrow.”

“I’m confused?” Shiori blinked.

“I’ve taken over Hiei’s classes as well as my own.” Kurama explained slowly. “I’ve replaced any free time with his courses. There are some overlaps, but the students are willing to work with me and I’m grateful for it.” Kurama gave a small smile. Kurama wondered how she had not noticed that while Hiei had been gone, his classes were still in effect. If anything, he was almost certain several students were starting to miss Hiei and his Stick. He much preferred using his whip to deal with the slowest students. “The students have been good about working around Herbology. How about I’ll see you for dinner?” Kurama compromised.

“Alright,” Shiori stated. “But if you need anything, anything at all, you come to me, alright?”

“Alright mother,” Kurama replied.

* * *

 

When Kurama awoke the next morning, he could feel that something was off. It was the same feeling he had gotten both before the Final round of the Dark Tournament and the day they went after Chapter Black. Something important was going to happen today. He just didn’t know what. It wasn’t until he was in teaching the Battle Strategies to the combined class of fifth and sixth year students that he discovered why his senses were on alert. He was watching as the class performed an obstacle course when he felt the auras. A breeze flew past him giving his nose the smells of demons as he looked towards the forest. How they managed to break Dumbledore’s wards, he wasn’t completely sure. Although if he had to guess, a vicious part of him would think that Dumbledore allowed them to break them. But, he had almost eighty students outside the castle and an attack was about to happen. If he didn’t move quickly then it would be a slaughter, and not a fun one. Clapping his hands, he brought the attention back to him. Some students tripped over the obstacle they were currently on as they looked over to him. He was running out of time to get them to safety.

“All Students. Fire warning flares. Get back to the castle now!” Kurama yelled as that was the only warning he could give as the first wave of demons broke through the forest. He turned his back on the students and pulled out his whip. He would be the only barrier between the demons and students. The students, thanks to Hiei’s training, worked quickly to get their flares up as they ran to get back into the castle.

* * *

 

Draco and Harry were paired during Battle Strategies to complete the obstacle course. They were half-way through it when they heard Kurama’s warning. Students were already heading slowly before many started to run back to the castle when the demons made themselves known. Seeing the sharp teeth and scaly skin heading towards them, they pulled out their wands ready to fight. Several students had already fired flares as they opened the door to the castles and were ushering the younger students into the building. Several sixth years were throwing up shields to surround the students furthest from the castle as they tried to make their way back towards the safety of the castle. They could only watch as Professor Kurama did not hesitate before lunging towards the group of demons and with a flick of his wrist send a whip out and killed the first few demons he came into contact with. If they ever had any question behind Kurama’s strength and why Hiei might have been scared to fight him, they were put to rest as they watched Kurama effortlessly kill demon after demon. A constant spray of blood falling onto the ground. Draco and Harry quickly joined Luna, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny and Ron in creating a shield for other students and started sending their strongest spells against the demons. If anything, they could help buy the other students time to get the teachers inside the school. They watched as Kurama killed the last of the first wave before jumping back and running towards them.

“All of you,” Kurama order. “Get inside. Now!” Kurama looked back to see another wave heading towards them. “I need to buy some time.” Kurama muttered to himself. Taking a few step forward, Kurama tossed a few roses into the air and his arms raised in an attack position. “Petals and Thornes!” The flowers disintegrated and attacked the next wave, slicing many of them in half. Most of the students managed to make their way into the castle leaving the group alone outside of the castle. Just as the last student entered the castle, Minerva, Severus, Shiori, Kazuya and Dumbledore raced out of the castle. Harry didn’t know that Dumbledore could move that quickly. Their wands out throwing spells towards the nearest demon. They reached Kurama just as the last demon of the second wave fell. Harry was impressed with how calm Kurama was during this entire fight. “How did they break through the wards Dumbledore?” Kurama asked he shot a glare over at Dumbledore.

“I have no idea, lad.” Dumbledore stated as he watched as several wizards were led out of the forest with Voldemort leading the charge. Harry got the feeling he was lying. Voldemort had a smirk on his face as behind him were two demons.

“The one on the left is Urimeshi.” Severus stated. Harry and the others turned to look at the demon Severus indicated. He stood tall with long black hair and a series of tattoos over his body. Although, if Harry had to guess, he would assume the guy was maybe around his age. The other had golden ringlets that hung over his shoulder with a mask over his mouth. “I don’t know the other. He must have appeared after I had been iced out.”

Kurama listened to Severus and looked at Yusuke who gave a small nod.  “Do not worry about the demons,” Kurama stated as he readied his whip and gave a small smirk. It had been a while since he had had such an invigorating warm-up. “I will take care of them.” Kurama didn’t pause before jumping back into the fight. He vague heard his mother cry out in protest, but he ignored it for the fight. He really did miss killing. Slashing his whip back and forth, he killed any who got near him. “You all take the wizards,” Kurama shouted back.

“Headmaster,” Kazuya asked looking away from the bloodbath. “Have you called for help,”

“Fawkes was sent. They should be arriving soon.” Dumbledore stated as he watched the scene. He noticed Kurama avoiding any humans. “He’s not attacking the wizards.” Dumbledore’s eyes widened as he stared down Voldemort and his wizard army as if he suddenly realized something. Everyone wondered just what it was.

“Professor,” Harry started as he led the group of remaining students to stand behind Dumbledore. “We’ll fight too,” Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Obviously still in shock over what he had discovered.

“They’re just children!” Shiori growled in protest. It was one thing for her son, who was a teacher and, as several other demons met their death, could obviously hold his own, to fight. It was another for students.

“They know how to fight.” Dumbledore responded. “We will need every wand we can get.”

“That does not justify the use of children!”

“Yes, it does.” Dumbledore replied as their argument was paused due to a loud _boom_ and a scream of pain. They watched Kurama fall onto the ground, bleeding from his leg.

* * *

 

Kurama had motioned for Yusuke not to interfere in the attack. He would handle the demon army. He had been so preoccupied thinning the army down he had not noticed the blond demon sending bombs towards him until one exploded next to his leg. Screaming out more in surprise than pain, Kurama quickly assessed the damage before pushing himself up. It was much weaker than he had expected. It did not take long before Kurama had a plan on how to kill this demon.

“You will pay for killing my brother,” The demon growled. Kurama looked at the limited number of wizards who were there to fight against Voldemort’s army and raised an eyebrow. He heard Dumbledore state that he had called for back-up and knew he needed to stall to give them time to arrive. A one-on-one battle would be just the thing to stall for the time being and decided to take a page out of Yusuke’s book. He was a pretty good actor if he said so himself.

“I’m sorry, but could you be more specific? I’ve just killed a lot of demons today. Which one was your brother?” Kurama asked nonchalantly as if he did not have blood pouring from his leg. He sent an increase of yokai, to slow down the bleeding. Blood loss would not be fun to deal with nor explain to Hiei.

“I know who you are, Yoko Kurama. That human form does not hide your stench.” That was new. “I watched you kill my brother. Feed him to your plants as if he was nothing more than a fly. You…you didn’t even flinch when you poisoned him. Infected his mind with your sinister ways.” Kurama didn’t have much of a choice on that front. “You destroyed him! He was perfect and you destroyed him!” The demon yelled. It was then that Kurama had his confirmation. This demon was crazier than his brother. He could see the smile appear on Yusuke’s lips and he realized what Kurama was going. This was going to be so much fun.

“Again. You need to be much more specific,” Kurama stated with a yawn. “Your brother must not have been anyone really important if I don’t even remember all that.”

“How dare you!” The demon screamed and Kurama straighten as he felt a number of bombs surround him. “How dare you insult his memory. You will pay for what you did to Karasu!” The bombs attacked him as Kurama moved back and forth due to the force of the blast. Once the bombs were all gone, Kurama’s eyes were hidden by his hair but he was still standing. Blood slid down his arms as they hung loosely by his side. His clothing was torn from the numerous explosions. He stood up straight and gave a small chuckle. He immediately sent yokai to stop the bleeding.  

“Oh, him.” Kurama stated. “He was barely worth remembering. Pathetically weak.” Kurama glanced up to see his mother staring at him with horror filled eyes as he allowed himself to get his by another round of bombs. Part of him wondered if he should have warned her about his fighting technique. “What is your name?”

“Name?” The demon laughed as he removed his mask. The area around his jaw was badly burnt and he was missing part of his cheek. “I am Kuro. Have it been known to every human and demon, that it was I, Kuro, the one who kill the great Thief Yoko Kurama.” Kurama laughed.

“Kill?” Kurama questioned as he lifted his head. “You are even weaker than your brother,” Kurama stated as he suddenly jumped up into the air and shifted into a large fox.  His silver fox form tackled Kuro to the ground as he tore into Kuro’s neck and ripped part of it out. Kurama then jumped back up into the air and shifted back into his human form. Silver hair highlighting his red as he tossed a series of grass blades down onto the other demon. Stabbing him in every joint. He then used his energy to send spike up through the blood soaked grass underneath Kuro’s pinned form. Kuro started gargling on his own blood as he tried to speak. Kurama released his Death plant from its seed and allowed it to grow. “You are hardly worth a decent meal for my pets,” Kurama sneered, blood covering his mouth, as Kuro gave a weak scream as the acid from the plant started to peel away his skin. It was the only sound he could make as the plant started to slowly devour him. “You could have at least put up some sort of decent fight if you are going to avenge him. It’s almost as if you don’t care that he was killed.” Kuro could only weakly protest as the acid dissolved his skin and organs. Kurama gave a vicious laugh. Once he was all gone, Kurama returned his plant to its seed form and walked over to the wizards who were all staring at him in a various range of shock and disgust. “Ms. Lovegood, if you would not mind setting this seed on fire for me,”

“Yes, of course, Professor.” Luna jumped as she raised her hand. “Incendio,” The seed burned brightly and the Wizards could have sworn they had heard another scream as it disappeared into a pile of ash.

“Shuichi!” Shiori asked as she broke the silence stare the wizards had been giving him. “Are you alright? Of course you’re not. That was a stupid question. What are you laughing about?”

“I’m fine,” Kurama stated with a smile. “Kuro was not nearly as strong as he thought he was. His brother was the one with all the strength in that family. Those bombs mostly just broke the skin.”

“Wait, so you do remember him?” Ron asked shocked that Kurama had been acting earlier. Sometimes Kurama wondered just how these wizards were still alive.

“Mr. Weasley,” Kurama looked at him. “You do not forget the people who have come the closest to killing you. Besides, Karasu was one psycho you cannot forget. No matter how hard you tried. I was trying to buy you all time for your reinforcements to arrive,” Kurama stated as he pointed to the several dozen witches and wizards making their way from the castle and on to the battlefield. “I figured it would allow for a fairer fight since they caught you off guard.”

“You let yourself get hurt, so that they would have time to arrive?” Minerva asked in awe and guilt. The amount of mistrust she and several others had placed on him seemed wrong now. “But why?” Kurama gave a cryptic smile as he looked at the enemy army.

“I will deal with the demons. You handle the wizards. I can’t kill the wizards.” Kurama stated as he jumped back and did a flip, tossing several blades into the demon army. The fighting immediate started on both sides as the demons moved in for another way before any of the wizards could ask for clarification. An all-knowing look appeared on Dumbledore’s face. 

“Kill them!” Voldemort shouted enraged that his demons were quickly being killed off. “Kill them all.”  The two sides met as the Wizards raced towards each other. Kurama started to take his time killing the remaining members of the demon army. He could feel himself slow as he lost more and more blood and knew he needed to break. He needed time to tend to his wounds, but knew that on the off chance they failed today, Yusuke could not break his cover. Not yet. They needed to keep playing their parts for a little bit longer. While these demons were not strong, they were still numerous.

 He saw a demon break through his line and moved to attack his mother. He turned, allowing his back to be opened as he tossed a grass blade killing the demon before he got close to his mother. He heard his mother shout his name as Kurama turned and slashed at the demon who dared to attack him and beheaded him. The demon’s body barely made it to the ground before Kurama turned and saw Voldemort staring right at him. Voldemort raised his wand and Kurama cursed his lack of attention in allowing the man to get close enough to him. Voldemort had used that demon as a decoy for his attack.  Voldemort shouted “Avada Kadabra!” A stream of green light flew towards Kurama at hit him straight in the chest before was thrown from his feet and rolled a few spaces back. It was as if the whole world suddenly stopped as the green light vanished.

* * *

 

Draco watched as Wizards attacked wizards. He could see his cousin Tonks fighting next to the Werewolf not too far from him as he sent another spell towards the wizard. Apparently, Salazar was very vicious when it came to his spells as each one stopped the enemy wizards in their tracks. A simple wave of his hand and a group of Death Eaters had gone flying into a tree, boils forming all over their skin. If only he could speak with him. The insight would be amazing. He heard Pansy and Blaise fighting against their fathers. He moved to send another attack when they both disarmed and defeated their parents with one lasting blow. Knocking them both unconscious. The three were suddenly placed back to back as they surveyed the remaining fighters.

“You two alright?” Draco asked as the three formed a triangle against the enemy. He did not want to lose his oldest friends.

“As well as we can be,” Blaise stated as he looked around. “I see that you have gotten a few new tricks. It makes me wish I could have picked up some reading during the year.” Draco smiled. Blaise was still making jokes. He felt bad for excluding his friends from his and Luna’s work. After this was all over, and if he wasn’t dead, he promised himself he would show them a trick or two to add to their knowledge banks.  

“Do not to get yourself killed, Draco,” Pansy ordered. “I have plans, and those plans requires you to be living. And you know just how much I hate changing my plans.” Draco sent another spell out before nodding.

“Don’t worry Pansy, I’ll let the Death Eaters trying to kill me know that you have forbade me from dying.” Draco snarked with a roll of his eyes.

“Perfect,” Pansy smirked as she sent a nasty hex toward a Death Eater who was a little too close for comfort. The smirk which quickly fell when she saw Kurama stumble from an attack and more demons start to make their way through the invisible barrier between them and demon hoard. It was only when they heard Voldemort’s spell and Kurama getting hit by the attack that they felt a cold sense of dread fill them as their only weapon against the demons died. Everyone stopped moving just as Kurama came to a stop.

 

* * *

 

Shiori screamed as she saw the green light engulf her son.  His prone form laid on the ground and she felt as if the whole world was spinning. He was dead. Her son was dead. Just like that. He was gone. It wasn’t right.  Kazuya threw up a shield as he grabbed her. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you Shiori.”  A part of her knew that he was currently the only thing keeping her safe. 

“Shu…shuichi. He’s…He’s dead.” Shiori stared as the words she spoke made no sense to her. The fighting had all but stopped as everyone stared at where Kurama had fallen. The Death Eaters were smiling as they watched their Dark Lord lower his wand. Shiori couldn’t understand why all the wizards looked absolutely terrified as many suddenly took a step back. It was then that she heard the growl. Fear filled her as she tried to find the source. It was only when she looked up and saw where it was coming from she realized that the growling was coming from her once dead son.

* * *

 

Dumbledore shot Severus and Minerva a glance. Other Hogwarts Professors had joined the fighting, now that they had secured the students. They watched in shock as Kurama took the killing curse from Voldemort and watched in awe as the fighting came to a stop. Everyone turned to look between Kurama and Voldemort. The remaining demon leader, Urimeshi, had made to take a step forward before pausing in what they assumed to be shock. It was soft at first. Dumbledore could barely hear it. The growling. It sent a chill down his spine.

“Ah Shit,” Urimeshi muttered, drawing all the attention to him. “Now we’re all going to die…again.” Dumbledore shook his head at his nonsense as he focused on the growing energy that surrounded Kurama. Kurama slowly pushed himself up and resting on his hands and knees. His eyes were still looking down.

“That hurt,” Kurama growled as he lifted his head and jumped into the air. His once green eyes had change into golden. Spinning, he sent down waves of vines, spearing members of the demon army through their skulls. His long red hair shifted into silky silver and his outfit changed from what was left of his robes to a white tunic. His skin became milky white and two fluffy ears appeared on the top of his head. Dumbledore could have sworn he even saw a tail. “I did not want to change, but you forced my hand.” Lifting his hand, the new creature sent waves of vines and skewered the demons closest to him without a second thought. Their screams echoing across the lawn as they stopped breathing just as the new creature’s hair landed softly down his back.  The wizards gave a small shudder as they watched all of this in awe and noticed the look of pure satisfaction fall onto Kurama’s face. He was barely even trying. The power resonating off of him was astounding. Dumbledore had never felt anything like that. The idea that it had been hidden within Kurama was amazing and it suddenly made sense why Kurama and Hiei never seemed worried about the Voldemort threat. Not if this was their real power.

* * *

“Shuichi?” Shiori asked as she looked at the new being, trying to see her son in it and coming up with several surprising similarities. One of the demon’s ears twitched in her direction, but he didn’t pay her any attention as he looked over at the remaining demons. She watched as many turned to run only to be faced with Yusuke cracking his knuckles forcing them to choose whether to fight Kurama or to fight Yusuke. The dilemma shocked her as it seemed as if the other Demon leader was helping them kill the remaining demons? Just what was going on here? Was Shuichi even really dead? If not, then how on earth did he survive the Death Curse?

* * *

 

A look of realization seemed to hit Draco, Hermione and Luna as the three of them immediately placed a hand over their hearts. This was the change they were talking about? Seeing their Professor in the form of a demon; they could only picture what was in store for them. It suddenly made sense to them why Kurama was so knowledgeable. He had gone through the change himself. Draco then turned towards Harry.

“Don’t just stand there, attack!” It seemed to snap everyone out of their trance as spells started to fly all around them. Harry immediately threw another attack towards Voldemort, only to have it toss it to the side. The two of them continued to trade blows as Draco threw an attack towards his father. The two blocking and attacking in unison.

 

* * *

 

Shiori turned just in time to see a spell coming towards her. She raised her arms to block as she didn’t have time to call out a spell. “Protego!” A voice called out. She saw a man standing in front of her. Blinking, she thought she was seeing a ghost.

“Sirius Black?”

“In the flesh. Sorry I’m a bit late,” Sirius smirked as he moved to attack a Death Eater. Shiori could see more than a few wizards pause in the fight to see the Black heir standing alive and fighting the other wizards. 

“How the hell are you alive, Black?” Severus asked as he looked at the other man. “I thought you were killed by the Veil.”

“Turns out it doesn’t really lead to death, well it does. It’s sorta complicated.” Sirius replied as they stood back to back fighting. He traded another round of attacks with a Death Eater before continuing. “Let’s just say a friend suggested I make my way here.”

“I see,” Severus stated as they continued to fight. “I’d like to meet this friend,”

“I can arrange that,” Sirius replied as he sent a wave of attacking spells. “After the fighting though.”

“Of course,” Severus threw another attack and the two of them moved to disarm more of the enemy.

* * *

 

Harry knew this had to be the end. He watched as Draco was thrown back by an explosion and landed a few feet away on his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to check on the blond, but Harry realized the moment he shifted his eyes from the battle would be the last moment he would ever have as Voldemort threw attack after attack. It did not take long before it came down to a full on power of will between the two. Harry pushed everything he had into his counter-spell, a part of him praying that Voldemort would falter before he did. He watched as the magic from the two wands danced between him and had accepted the fact that as soon as one of them faltered, the battle would be over; once and for all.

It was just as his power was starting to fail him, that he saw Hermione and Luna throw another attack towards Voldemort, hitting him in the side. Seeing them fight without their wands had shocked him originally, but seeing the strength behind their attacks as they hit Voldemort more than made up for any hesitation he might have felt. The sudden attack by the two girls had distracted Voldemort long enough for Harry to gain the upper hand. Harry could feel his wand start to splinter in his hand and started to push the magic he had learned from the diaries towards Voldemort. Voldemort screamed in pain as Nagani was killed by none other than Neville Longbottom. It suddenly clicked in the back of his mind, that the snake was the last of the Horocrux.

The black smoke lifting itself from the snake sent shivers down everyone’s spine as everyone watched it dissipate. An explosion of magic was released from Voldemort as he sent both Hermione and Luna flying backwards several feet. With his wand arm down, Harry’s spell managed to hit him and sent the Dark Lord flying into a tree. Harry was about to throw another spell, when he saw Voldemort gasping for air and an arm reached out to stop him. Looking next to him he saw a tall teenager with shaggy brown hair, a strange symbol on his forehead and oddly enough, a pacifier in his mouth.

“You have done enough, Mr. Potter.” The man stated as he glanced in his direction. “Rose and I will take care of it.” A young woman with bright pink hair and a dark green Victorian dress appeared and jumped down from her chimney sweep.  He watched the girl go up and release a vicious smile.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for for you, Mr. Riddle. You’ve been a very, very, bad soul.” The woman touched his forehead and stood up. A black orb in her hand. Looking at the orb she gave a dark chuckle. She then turned and returned to her spot next to the man, “Mission accomplish sir,”

“Perfect,” The man replied. “Take him up for judging. Everyone else,” It was then that Harry noticed several men and women in silver uniforms. Some of which were shooting Yusuke and Kurama a dirty look. Before Harry could even ask what had happened, Voldemort’s body started to crumble into dust and a strong wind blew through the lawn, scattering his ashes. Just as quickly as his ashes were spread were the surviving Death Eaters starting to make their escape.  

* * *

 

Severus watched as the two demons faced off at the remaining demon. Urimeshi was stopping some from running, while the silver demon was slaughtering any who tried to fight him. It was hard to think of the silver hair demon as Kurama. The friend he had come to like. At first, especially after discovering that he was only sixteen and Shiori’s son, he had been hesitant about the young man. However, he had a way to endear himself and when he had seen Voldemort kill him, he felt a stab of pain. He might not have trusted him as far as he could throw him, but he still liked the guy. There were only a handful of them left before they paused and watched as Voldemort slowly crumbled into dust. Any remaining Death Eaters had immediately run from the fight and straight into the forest. All that remained were the dead bodies, Urimeshi, the silver demon, the wizards and the new arrivals.

“Pitiful creatures,” One of the new arrivals sneered as they stared at the demons. “Death to all of you.” Severus was surprised that they stilled kept their guns up and pointed towards Urimeshi and Kurama. 

“Stand down, SDF” their leader commanded. “Focus on the mission,”

“It’s disgusting,” The one pressed. “Demons in the human world. The only thing good for them is a good shot in the head,”

“NOT NOW!” The leader yelled as they all shifted to look at the demons, many who were trying to fight against Urimeshi and Kurama’s combined forces. If Severus didn’t know any better, he would have assumed that Urimeshi was helping Kurama kill the remaining demons. It was then that all the new arrivals felt a shift and looked over towards Draco, who was on his hands and knees, energy wrapping around him.

“Shit! Another Hanyou!” On shouted as they aimed their gun towards Draco. Severus knew he would be too late to stop them and could only stare in horror at the sight of his godson being shot by these people. He didn’t understand the term, “Hanyou,” but he did not like the tone they took as one of them fired at his godson. He could not stand to see Draco getting shot as he shut his eyes. He heard the bullet hitting the ground, and then explosion that followed and wonder just what type of weapons they had. 

* * *

 

Kurama threw a smirk at Yusuke as the two of them finished the remaining demons. It was almost pitiful the lack of effort they had been putting in to killing them. Sending another slash of his whip, he turned to check on his mother when both he and Yusuke felt it.

“Damn, I thought I would have had more time,” Kurama muttered as he tried to pinpoint who exactly was shifting and where exactly they were. 

“What? Is one of them shifting?” Yusuke asked as he paused next to Kurama.

“Yes,” Kurama stated. “I’m afraid so. I believe it is Mr. Malfoy.” Kurama sighed. “If only he could have waited a few more minutes. Now we will have to fight the SDF and I am not sure that it will be a battle we can win,”

“Well Fuck,”

“Eloquent as always, Yusuke,” Kurama rolled his eyes, before widening them. “They are attacking!” He moved on instinct and jumped to grab Draco before the shot landed. As he landed with a thud a few spaces away, Kurama gave a hiss as he felt a pain shoot through his leg. The bullet had left a gaping hole through his calf and blood was already starting to bubble out.  Of all the battles he had fought today, it was the SDF that gave him the life-threatening wound.

“Damn, I missed,” The SDF officer cursed and refocused his gun towards Kurama and Draco. “Well, Two birds with one stone. Or rather two foxes and one stone,” He gave a small laugh as Kurama tried to figure out another way to dodge this bullet. He could see the wizards staring in shock as Koenma moved towards the officer. Kurama could only hope that it would be to stop the man. Glancing down at Draco, he could see liquid silver eyes staring back at him with pair of small blond ears resting on his head. Draco would be a Kitsune.

“Draco,” Kurama whispered quickly. “I won’t be able to dodge a second time, but you still can. When I say move, move. Alright?” Draco simply closed his eyes as he shook his head. Gripping onto Kurama’s tunic. Kurama wanted to curse; Draco was acting as a new born Kitsune. He must have imprinted on him and would not leave him even if it meant death. Kurama saw the officer pull the trigger a second time. Gripping Draco close, Kurama turned to protect him. He would not let the SDF officer hurt Draco. A moment passed and Kurama to look up to see why the man hadn’t fired yet and a giant smile appeared on his face.

“I’m gone for a week and you nearly die. What am I going to do with you, Kitsune?”

“Maybe you can decide after I pass out?” Kurama replied with a weak chuckle. Hiei just shook his head and surveyed the area. Already other SDF officers were moving to point their weapons towards them. The one who had tried to shoot him was cursing at the broken gun, sliced perfectly in two, as he stared back at the three demons.

“Hn,” Hiei stated as he started to unwrap his arm. “I’m guessing that with the silver hair, that the demon is out of the bag?”

“Yep!” Yusuke answered cheerfully. “You going to help me deal with these Motherfuckers?” Yusuke rolled his arm as he came to stand next to Hiei. “I’m still pissed that they tried to shoot at me after I shifted.”

“As long as you don’t get in my way,” Hiei stated as he lifted his arm and a dark flame surrounded it. As he no longer needed to hide his demonic origins. Looking around, it was obvious that he had already missed out on most of the action, but he wasn’t about to miss out on this. 

* * *

 

Shiori watched in horror as one of the new arrivals shot towards Draco Malfoy. No one moved as no one had expected that attack against a wizard. She had thought they were here to help them. At the last moment, it seemed as if Kurama, she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that the silver-haired demon was her son, pulled Draco out of harm’s way.

“Thank Merlin,” Harry muttered next to her as they saw both of them relatively safe a few feet away.

“He’s hurt,” Sirius stated as he raised his wand, ready to protect Kurama and Draco. “His leg,” Shiori looked down and saw that Kurama had landed in a partial crouch, holding Draco close to him, but his leg was shot and bleeding. “He’s not going to be able to dodge the next attack.” Shiori felt tears fill her eyes as she watched the SDF officer prepare to fire another bullet. 

“No,” Shiori shook her head as she lifted her wand. “Not my son!” She sent a spell towards the man. The spell would have hit if it had not split in half and shattered onto the floor seconds before it fired. Looking up, she saw Hiei standing between the SDF officer and Kurama and Draco, a katana resting backwards on his back. She nearly raised her wand to attack again when Urimeshi came to stand next to him when it hit her. “Yusuke Urimeshi,” she muttered. “I remember him now,” Kazuya looked at her in confusion from her right.

“What do you mean? You’ve met Urimeshi before?” 

“Yes. So have you Kazuya,” Shiori stated in confusion as she pointed towards Yusuke. “That’s Yusuke, Shuichi’s friend. What would he be doing fighting for Voldemort?”

“That my dear, is an excellent question.” Dumbledore stated as he walked up to see Hiei’s arm burst into a black flame and Yusuke crackling his knuckles. The two of them made a move to attack when the leader got between them.

“THAT IS ENOUGH!”

* * *

 

“Get out of our way Toddler!” Yusuke yelled. “They forfeited their lives when they attacked Kurama!”

“There has been enough fighting,” Koenma explained. “Yamazaki will be punished. Your mission was to deal with any demons attacking wizards. Not to shoot wizards!” Koenma glared at the SDF officer. “Nor try to kill one of the demon ambassadors to the Ningenkai.” Koenma then turned towards Yusuke and Hiei. “I know that you two are pissed. I get it, it’s Kurama you should be worried about. He’s lost a lot of blood. Plus, the new Mazukos. I’m sensing that we are up to three right now and one on the verge. You need to fulfill your mission and not start a war between our two worlds.” Yusuke lowered his arms and turned. He allowed his marks to fade and started to move towards Hermione and Luna, both of whom were starting to move. Hiei still didn’t relax and if anything, his flames grew larger. Koenma sweat dropped and wondered if he should be saying his farewells. Hiei disappeared and then reappeared to punch Yamazaki, causing him to fly several feet backwards before hitting a tree.

“Touch my mate again, and nothing in the three worlds will keep me from killing you,” Hiei stated as he turned and walked back towards Kurama and Draco. He placed a rested a hand on the back of Kurama’s skull. “Kitsune,” He started to push energy into Kurama, which Kurama accepted gracefully. He used some of it to shift back into him human form. Red hair replaced silver and green eyes changed from gold.

“Thank you, Dragon.” Kurama smiled weakly. “However, you wouldn’t happen to be able to heal my leg?”

“No, but I have the next best thing,” Hiei gave a small smile as he nodded towards the woods and Yukina ran out.

“Goodness, Kurama.” Yukina immediately knelt on the floor, ignoring the blood and started to heal his leg and his arms. “You are in quite a state.” Kurama shrugged as he tightened his hold on Draco. “I’ve had worse.”

“What? You had Yukina hiding here this whole time?” Yusuke shouted from across the lawn. “Have her check these two. Geeze and here you were complaining the whole time,” Hiei rolled his eyes, Kurama gave a smile as Yukina gave a small laugh.

“You can be so funny, Yusuke,” Yukina stated. “Hiei and I only arrived a few minutes ago. He helped me escape a group of wizards who had kidnapped me. Since I don’t fight often, I was iffy on just how much damage I could do to humans before I would get in trouble or get you guys in trouble. I know how much work Kurama has placed in maintaining the treaties.”

“And that’s why you’ll always be my favorite, Yukina,” Kurama smiled up at the ice demon. “You’re the only one who cares,” Yukina laughed when she noticed the glare her brother was now sending her as she started to heal Kurama.

* * *

 

Shiori saw Kurama shift and moved towards her son. “Shuichi!” Shiori paused inches before touching him. She was not sure if she was allowed to touch her son with the soft green glow flowing from the teal-haired girl. 

“Mother,” Kurama smiled as he raised a hand towards her trembling hand. “I am glad that you are alright. You are not hurt are you?”

“No, but Shuichi? What’s all? You died. I mean, the killing curse. How?” Kurama blinked. “Oh that?” Hiei shot Kurama a glare as if it was his fault for leaving out some of the information of the battle.

“What all did I miss, Kitsune?” Hiei growled as he looked Kurama over.

“Um,” Kurama paused as he thought over the parts he did not mention. He thought about mentioning it, but decided that this was not the time. “Another time Hiei. Yukina, that’s enough. Save your strength for some of the others.”

“Are you sure, Kurama?”

“Yes. The leg is still a little tender, but as my arms, they will heal in time. We have a bigger issue on our hands. Hiei help me stand. Mother, please, take Mr. Malfoy. He’s still weak from his transformation.” Kurama passed over his charge as Hiei helped him stand. Shiori noticed the odd look Hiei sent Kurama as he tenderly passed Draco back to her. He then made his way towards Koenma where the SDF member we watching him hesitantly. “Koenma, your men have broken the treaty between the Makai and the Reikai. Make sure your father knows the ramifications that will occur when Enki hears about this.” Kurama glared at the SDF members while Koenma nodded angrily.

 “Trust me,” Koenma stated. “He will.”

“Good, because he also violated the contract between Hiei, Yusuke and I and our working with the Reikai. Please inform him that due to this violation, plus that of the denial of key matters to the success of the mission, that any future endeavors between us and your work has been put at risk. I would also strongly recommend that you find yourself a new detective. As it will be a long time before any of us or our allies come to your aid again.” Kurama glared at the man before turning and limping back to where the Yusuke knelt next to Luna.  Koenma simply nodded sadly and ordered his men home. Koenma couldn’t help but wonder just what his father had been thinking when he told him to bring the SDF to this battle. All it did was damage the already fragile relationship between the Makai and the Reikai.

* * *

 

 Kurama kneeled before Luna and gave a nod to Yusuke to give her a shot of Youki. Yukina did the same for Hermione. Immediately, the two girls sat up and looked around at the battlefield trying to get their wits about themselves.

“Huh,” Hiei muttered as he stared at them. “Not exactly what I was expecting,” Kurama nodded in agreement as they saw Luna’s floppy ears twitched and her golden eyes blink twice. Her once straight blond hair had turned into a massive piles of white curls. “A rabbit demon,” Hiei glanced over at Hermione who’s curly brown hair had streaks of blue and her once brown eyes had turned blue. “A water demon.”

“Not too surprising if you think about it,” Kurama stated as he sat down next to them. “Mr. Malfoy is a Kitsune like myself.”

“How does any of this make sense?” Yusuke asked as he looked at the two demons. “Hanyou I can understand, but knowing the type of demon they will shift into? How?”

“Wizards are the results of Demon and Human unions,” Kurama explained. “All magic is simply the bastardization of yokai mixed with reikai. Heavy on the reikai. Why else could Hiei and I travel unscathed in the Wizarding World for so long. However, if someone manages to compile a heavy amount of magic in a short period of time, the natural reikai within their human bodies cannot handle it and it shifts to yokai, forever altering their DNA. Didn’t Genkai go over this with you? I thought she would have explained it, especially after the Toguro brothers.” Kurama looked over at Hiei. He could see a number of wizards listening in, and by Inari, he could care less about it at this point. They could stand to finally get something right when it came to demons and it wasn’t as if they had not just seen him shift into his demon form.

“No,” Yusuke stated. “She was too busy torturing me,” Kurama rolled his eyes at Yusuke’s complaint. Yes, Genkai could be bad, but she wasn’t that bad.

“How else do you explain Toguro and his brother. You do know they were both originally human. The same is true for Sensui. He managed to shift his reikai into something completely different through training.” Kurama explained. “These wizard’s bodies simply adapted to whichever demonic race resonated best with their magic. Much like you did when you shifted. However, the main difference was that you had a direct ancestor who was a demon and that pushed you towards that stage.”

“So they didn’t have to die?” Yusuke stated as he paused and thought over his second death and the new transformation. “Wait, are you saying that if I hadn’t died that second time, this would have happened to me?” Hiei snorted.

“Baka,” Hiei stated. “With how you fight, it was only a matter of time before you died. Genkai was about to start a pool.”

“Oh, that…wait, Damn it Hiei! I’m one of the Three Kings, you just can’t insult me like that!” Yusuke shouted as he glared down Hiei.

“Hn,”

“What does that even mean!”

“Be nice Hiei, Yusuke might be dumb at times, but there is no reason to point it out,” Kurama stated calmly. “It was disappointing that she didn’t start the pool a little earlier. I would have won it. I was right down to the minute.”

“Not you too!”

“Shuichi?” The trio looked to see Shiori, Kazuya, Severus and Dumbledore standing behind them with confused looks. Kurama figured they would have a lot of questions. He could already feel a faint headache start to appear.

* * *

 

Dumbledore watched as the scene unfolded and once the SDF had moved on, he made his way towards Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke. Yukina was making quick work of the remaining injured. Neville Longbottom had a healthy blush on his face as he watched the girl heal a gash on his arm. Harry looked as if he was barely standing and Sirius and Remus had moved to help him to the temporary Medical area a few feet away that Molly Weasley and Tonks had started to set up. Flitwick had taken Draco’s sleeping form from Shiori and had levitated the boy to the area where Madame Pomphrey was taking quick work examining him. Minerva had taken charge of the survivors and was ordering several able-body wizards to start moving the bodies of the dead to the side. Kazuya, Shiori and Severus followed him as he grew closer to the demons. Dumbledore had questions and he would get his answers from these demons.

“Shuichi?” Shiori asked as she stared at her son lounging on the ground. She could finally get a good look at him and noticed the look of pure exhaustion on his face even as he joked with Yusuke and Hiei.

“Mother?” Shuichi asked before looking away. “I can still call you that? Right? Now that the fox is out of the bag?”

“I believe we all would like an explanation.” Dumbledore interrupted as he held his wand in his hand, prepared to attack.

“Where to start?” Yusuke sighed as he sat down next to Luna who was staring at her hands and at the small patches of fur that had grown over her wrists. “Well, a few months ago, the toddler told us to go on a mission.”

“It actually started much earlier than that,” Kurama interrupted. “You see, apparently about fifteen years ago, Voldemort was schedule to die, but as he had fractured his soul, it could not be retrieved by the ferry-girls. So the Reikai, the Spirit World, kept track of it. When Koenma saw that Voldemort was amassing an army of demons, he knew that he could not sit on the sidelines as it is the Reikai’s job to protect the world from demons.”

“Which is ironic since I’m still the current Spirit Detective,” Yusuke stated with a shrug. “and I’m a demon. A Hanyou like these kids. Hi, yeah. I was the one who had to go undercover and infiltrate Voldemort’s arm.”

“A what?” Severus asked as he stared at them. “What’s a Hanyou?”

“It means a human turned demon or half-demon. Most demons are born demons. Hiei and I, well Hiei and Yukina were, well,” Kurama paused. “Actually, none of us have a very simple origin story, so that’ll be for another time, but generally, we are all born demons. Ever since the barrier between the Demon world and the human world broke, demons have been the ones to monitor the barriers between for any slippage. We are there to ensure that no demon of too much power slips into the Ningenkai nor do to many. So when Koenma saw that demons were entering the Ningenkai, he knew he had to do something.”

“It was right about that time that Hiei here, pissed off Mukuro.” Yusuke continued he then turned towards Hiei. “She was really pissed man,”

“Who?” Kazuya asked.

“Hn,”

“Another Demon King,” Kurama waved off. “There are three of them. They used to rule the Makai, now it’s more of a figure head than anything else. The current three are Yusuke, Mukuro and Yomi.”      

 “So with Hiei banned from the Makai, Koenma thought it would be best to send Hiei and Kurama here to keep it safe from demons.” Yusuke continued.

“We did not expect you all to be here though,” Kurama stated as he glanced at Shiori and Kazuya. “Hiei and I would guard the school. Yusuke would go undercover within Voldemort’s ranks and raise to the position of leader of the demon army. Ensuring that no one would be strong enough to pose a threat against us once Voldemort made his move. Not that many could, considering that Hiei is Mukuro’s heir-apparent; while I am well known for my abilities across the Makai.”

“That’s when we discovered the experiments Malfoy, Lovegood and Granger were conducting.” Hiei stated. “The three of them had opened the diaries of the Founders and had begun rapidly learning a series of spells and magical techniques.”

“We could feel the shift in their reiki as it shifted into youki.” Kurama continued. “We quickly realized what was happening and decided to keep an eye on them. The SDF do not take kindly towards Hanyous and we were hoping to smuggle them out of harm’s way before they realized what had happened. If our indications are correct, Potter should be shifting soon enough. He wasted most of his magic fighting Voldemort.” Kurama looked at them. “However, you all kept getting in our way as we tried to maintain the balance. I told you that we were not the threat, but most of you were too blinded by your suspicions to really pay attention” Kurama stared them down as a few had a decency to wince.

“If it was not one issue, it was another with you humans,” Hiei sighed annoyance plain to everyone there. “Then Kurama was attacked.”

“It was then that we were confused as it was the motives of another demon who I know I had killed a few years ago.” Kurama stated.

“Only for it to be his brother. Apparently he was just as bat-shit crazy as his psycho brother.” Yusuke shuddered. “But much, much weaker.”

“Which is why I had to let him get so many hits on me, before I could kill him,” Kurama replied. “We then dealt with the issues of the runaway demons and Voldemort. The man with the pacifier, that was Koenma. Those bastards with him were the Special Defense Force of the Reikai. Their only job is to protect the Reikai. They are simply vindictive bastards who attack anyone that they please and claim it to be self-defense,” Kurama huffed before pausing. “They have a special hatred towards Mazukos because of Yusuke here. So they saw Malfoy as a threat. I interfered.”

“How did you survive the killing Curse?” Dumbledore asked. All three demons blinked.

“Was that what that flash of green light was?” Kurama asked before thinking it over. “You say it instantly kills?” The wizards nodded before Kurama shrugged. “I am going to assume that it kills by stopping the heart cutting off circulations from the rest of the body.” Yusuke nodded.

“That makes perfect sense then,” Yusuke replied as Hiei nodded in agreement. “I saw Voldemort use it a couple of times on the wizards under his command.”

“What does?” Kazuya asked.

“Demons, our hearts don’t beat.” Kurama explained. “The killing curse would have no effect on us.”

“So, you are a demon then?” Shiori asked. “How is that possible? Are you a Hanyou as well.” Kurama and Hiei shared a look.

 _Tell her._ Kurama sighed.

“Not exactly. About sixteen years ago, I was shot and killed by a hunter. What you have to realize is that I am very old.” Kurama stated. “A couple of hundreds of years. Still well in my prime. But when I was killed, I used a technique that separated my soul from my body at the last moment and fled to the Ningenkai. There I found a fetus with no soul and inhabited it. It took all of my remaining energy to restart the heart. My main conscious fell away for several months. I awoke when I was about a year of age and immediately started to work to regain my strength to leave. I figured that it would take about ten to fifteen years before I shift back to my demon form.” Kurama paused. “That happened around the age of fourteen. That’s when my Youki became strong enough and my body shifted to becoming demon and my heart stopped beating.”

“So all this time?” Shiori asked. “You’ve been a demon?”

“Yes,” Kurama stated.

“The fetus? It had no soul?”

“No, when I first entered your body, I had assumed it was your soul that the ferry-girl had taken. Not the fetus’. I was pleasantly surprised.”

“Surprised.”

“I was not exactly looking forward to being a woman,” Kurama blushed. “Thankfully, the child was already male.”

“Had you not entered, what would have happened to the child?” Shiori asked. Kurama shrugged.

“It would have died. I’m not quite sure how far a long it was, but you either would have had to carry it to term and had a still-birth or it would have been a miscarriage.” Kurama stated.

“So, it was because of you that I had a child.” Shiori stated more than asked. Kurama looked to the side and gave a nod. The next thing he knew, Shiori had gathered him into a hug. “Thank you, Shuichi.” She then pulled away. “I can still call you Shuichi right? Or would you prefer to be called Kurama?”

“I don’t have a preference. As long as I can still call you mother,” Kurama replied.

“Perfect, son.” Shiori smiled as she rested her hand on his arm.

“Hn,” Hiei rolled his eyes as he and Kurama shared another look. Seeing the wizard’s confused look, Yusuke chuckled.

“You do know Hiei is telepathic right?” At their shocked faces, Yusuke laughed. “He and Kurama speak mentally all the time. That’s why Kurama always knows what Hiei is saying.”

“So you’re a psychic demon?” Kazuya asked as he stared at Hiei. Yukina came to stand next to him. Everyone was struck at how similar the two were to one another.

“Do not insult me,” Hiei stated. “I’m a fire demon.” Kurama made a sound. “and a Koorime with a Jagan eye that gives me the telepathic ability.”

“Koorime?” Dumbledore asked. “Jagan?” 

“An ice demon,” Yukina replied. “Nii-san and I are twins. Our mother was a Koorime while our father was a fire-demon. I take after our mother, while Hiei does our father.”  Hiei pointed towards his forehead.

“The Jagan is a third eye,” Hiei stated bluntly. “It allows me to read people’s mind.” He then turned to Yukina. “Are you done?”

“For now, I’m here for the rabbit. She looks absolutely terrified and all of you are ignoring her.” Yukina stated as she bent down to look at Luna. She then helped her stand and walked her over to where Hermione was seated with Ron, Ginny and Blaise. A warm cup was in her hands and a blanket over her shoulder. 

“They might be twins, but they are polar opposites of one another,” Yusuke muttered. “Yukina is the nice one.”

“So was that how you three met?” Shiori asked. “You know each other from the Makai?” the three demons chuckled.

“No mother,” Kurama smiled. “We tried to kill each other. Hiei thought I was an enemy that had harmed him when I was about ten. We fought, but because he was already injured I managed to subdue him and heal him back in my room. A few years later, Hiei and I stole a few items from the Reikai and Yusuke was sent to capture us. I surrendered myself pretty easily as I only had one thing to do with my artifact. Afterwards, I helped Yusuke stop Hiei.”

“Got yourself stabbed for it, too” Yusuke muttered as Kurama and Hiei shot him a dirty look. “Sorry.”

“Afterwards, Hiei and I were forced to help Yusuke out of pretty much every mess he has gotten into ever since.” Kurama stated.

“Oh,” Shiori replied. “So you all are just friends?” The disappointment was evident in her voice.

“Well, Hiei and I are partners.” Kurama stated. Shiori and Kazuya visibly brightened at that fact. “We usually get paired up together since I’m the only one who had stop his murderous side, well, with the exception of Yukina.” They both deflated. “Why did you ask?” Kurama looked at them in confusion he then shared another look with Hiei.

“Hn,”

* * *

 

Omake:

“So they are not dating?” Kazuya clarified as he looked over at his wife. He wasn’t sure who was more disappointed in that fact, him or Shiori. Shiori sadly shook her head.

“Apparently not,” Shiori looked over at Kazuya. “I was so sure.” She paused. “The way they acted together,”

“The silent communication,”

“The sharing of their food with one another,”

“The sharing of a room and a bed,”

“The sex noises that come from their room.” They both sighed. Shiori looked over to where Hiei and Kurama were talking before letting a tear fall from her eye.

“I’m so disappointed.”

 


	12. Nurses are the true Vampires

 

Hermione felt as if every bone in her body had been shattered and then glued back together as she tried to sit up. She vaguely remembered attacking Voldemort in order to distract him from hurting Harry and to give Neville the perfect opening to kill Nagani. She had seen Luna do the same thing. Now, all she wanted was to take a nice long bath and relax. Opening her eyes, she looked around the field and saw dozens of people walking back and forth. A pretty teal haired girl knelt down and suddenly the pain she was feeling disappeared and she was riding on a high. She thought she had seen the demon leader Urimeshi kneeling by her side earlier, but now wasn’t sure. Hermione wanted to know if Harry and the others were alright when a memory of green hitting Draco hit her and tears filled her eyes as she thought of the Blond being dead. She wondered how Harry was taking it. No matter how much Draco complained about Harry, she had seen how close the two had started to become as they continued to increase their skills with the diaries.

“How are you feeling now?” The girl asked. Staring into her red-eyes, Hermione felt as if she had seen her before. Those eyes felt familiar.

“Better? What happened?” Hermione asked. “Who are you?”

“My name is Yukina and I am a Healer. You’ve been through a lot. Can you tell me your name?”

“Hermione. Hermione Granger,”

“Good, now Hermione,” Yukina looked at her. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“Attacking Voldemort,” Hermione replied as Yukina helped her stand. It was then that she saw her hand. They were covered in blood. She immediately started to tremble as her vision suddenly tunneled. A part of her realized she was going into shock. Just as quickly she started to fall, she was quickly pulled out by Yukina.

“That’s not yours.” Yukina stated calmly. “You were thrown near some dead demons. It’s their blood on you. Come, let me help you to the Medical Station they’ve set up.” Hermione nodded and had barely taken three steps when she heard her name being called by Ron. Feeling relief bubbly within her, she turned to look towards his voice. She was shocked when Ron paused a few paces away from her and a confused look appeared on his face.

“’Monie?” Ron asked. “Is that you?”

“Who else would it be?” Hermione asked. Ron raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, you don’t look the same,” Ron stated. Hermione turned to look at Yukina who gave her a soft smile.

“You’re a Hanyou,” Yukina stated.

“what? When did that happened?”

“It must have happened while you were fighting. Here, feel.” Yukina placed Hermione’s hand over her own heart. “You don’t feel a heartbeat right?” Hermione nodded as dread started to fill her as she thought of what was missing. “Demons don’t have heartbeats.” A look of horror filled Hermione as she brought her hands to her own chest and searched frantically for a heart that did not beat. These were not changes she was expecting.

“No.” Hermione would have fallen to her knees if Yukina hadn’t grasped her arm. “I’m a demon? I actually changed into a demon?”

“Yep,” Yukina replied cheerfully. “A pretty one two,” Yukina looked at her and curled her hand around a piece of Hermione’s hair. “You have the markings of a water demon. You’re closely related to me, I’m an ice demon.”

“You’re a demon?” Hermione asked in shock as Ron came to help her into a chair. Blaise was being treated for a blast wound next to them.

“Granger?” Blaise asked loudly as he sat up in his chair. “Is that you?” Hermione nodded as Ginny and Neville came over. They stared openly at Hermione. “What the hell happened?”

“I turned into a demon,” Hermione stated in shock as she stared down at her bloody hands in shock. The urge to clean them overwhelmed her as she started to pull at her shirt. With the amount of blood on her, it had done nothing to quell the panic within her and she wanted it off her body. She didn’t care that she was in public.

“’Mione.” Ron grabbed her hand. “It’s alright. Ginny, get me a clean towel and some water.” Ginny nodded and moved to grab a towel when a bowl appeared out of nowhere and immediately filled itself with water. Grabbing just a towel, Ginny sat down next to Ron and dunked the towel into the water and started to clean the blood off of Hermione’s hands and face. In moments, the basin was filled with a pinkish water and Ginny cleaned more and more blood from Hermione. The cleaner Hermione became, the more the panic seemed to leave her face. Once she was sufficiently clean, Neville pulled a blanket out from somewhere and draped it over her shoulder. Ginny then summoned a mirror and held it in front of Hermione for reinsurance.

Hermione stared at her reflection and did not recognize herself. Gone were her brown eyes and instead were bright blue. It was only around the pupil could she see a ring of her original brown. Her curly brown hair was filled with various shades of blue highlights. She also seemed to have shot up in about three or four inches in height. Her skin tone shocked her the most. While she had always been on lighter side, it had become pure white as if it was freshly fallen snow.

“I don’t understand what happened?” Hermione asked. “Where is everyone else?” She looked up at their faces as a panic thought entered her mind. “No. Don’t tell me. They can’t all be dead. I can’t be the only one to survive.”

“Pansy and I were separated during the fighting. I got a concussion and haven’t had a chance to look for her yet.” Blaise stated as he moved from the bed to allow someone else to sit there. “I saw Draco get hit with a spell. Professor Kurama, or at least the silver- haired version of him, was protecting him for a while. Harry is on the other side of the medical station. Madame Pomfrey threw a fit, but they don’t believe he is stable enough to move. I heard noise of an exhausted core.” Blaise paused. “I don’t know about the others.”

“Merlin,” Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes. She didn’t have the heart to tell Blaise that Draco was most likely dead. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She realized then, that she didn’t need to. Blaise knew. He might not admit it, but he had also seen the green blast hit Draco.   
    
“RON!” Ron looked up at the voice who shouted and felt his mother grab him and pulled him into a hug. “Ginny!” Ginny was pulled in right with him. “I was worried about the two of you,” Molly stated as she gave them a glance over. It was then that she caught sight of Hermione and blinked. “Just what in Merlin’s name have you gotten yourself into?” Hermione shrugged.

“For once, Mrs. Weasley, I have no idea.” Hermione admitted as she looked at the older witch. “How’s Harry?” Molly’s frown deepened as she took in the question.

“His magic core is exhausted. He’s resting with Sirius. Apparently, Sirius is not dead.” Molly stated. “Who knew.”

“Wait?” Ron asked. “What do you mean not dead?”

“Now, don’t you worry about that now.” Molly shrugged off. “If you five are good, head back to the…” Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Yukina arrived with Luna.

“I’m guessing she is a friend of yours,” Yukina smiled. “I rescued her from the boys.” She gave a shake of her head. “Once they get talking, there is no shutting them up.” She looked at them. “She’s a little on the quiet side. I tried to get her name, but I think she is in shock.”

“Why do you think we know who…” Ron started as Ginny elbowed him and moved in closer to see her face.

“Luna?” Ginny asked. Luna perked up a bit and opened her mouth a few times before a soft voice called out.

“Ginny?” Luna asked as tears started to well-up in her eyes. “What happened? Why are there fur on my hands,” Luna’s voice started to go higher as the panic set in.

“You’re a rabbit demon, dear.” Yukina stated as she petted Luna on the head. “Why wouldn’t you have fur?”

“A demon?” Luna asked as Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Merlin’s beard. You changed too?” Luna looked at Hermione.

“Hermione?” Luna asked. “What are you?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione stated.

“A water demon,” Yukina supplied again. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it soon.” She sat Luna down next to Hermione. “I need to go check on the others. You two, just calm down and maybe eat something. You will need your rest.” They all watched Yukina moved towards the other end of the tent in silence.

“So I am a demon?” Luna stated as she continued to stare at her hands. “I guess that this all makes sense.”

“How does this make any sense?” Blaise asked. “You two were witches.”

“Yes, but not anymore.” Luna stated as she closed her eyes. “We’re not even human anymore.” Trying to keep from being overwhelmed, Hermione took another deep breath.

“I think this is what Professor Kurama was talking about that one day,” Hermione stated. “He knew that this was going to happen. He knew we would become demons.”

“Then why didn’t he stop you?” Molly asked. “I am not sure I like this Professor.”

“Because,” Luna started as she turned to look back at where Kurama and Hiei were talking to Dumbledore and the others. “He is a demon too.”

* * *

Madame Pomfrey had managed to create a separate room in the hospital wing for the dead, while expanding the original to fit the majority of the injured. She had already decided that all cases not life threatening would be dealt with immediately, and the patients were kicked out in favor of someone in a worse position. How being turned into a demon did not qualify, Hermione would not know, but she and Luna had been discharged by Yukina and were told to head to the Great Hall for food. Classes had been canceled and for the first time in a long time, Hermione found herself not caring about school or learning. It's what had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

Sitting in the Great Hall, Hermione could feel the stares. She had managed to run back to her room and shower. It was only as the water hit her that she allowed herself to breakdown. About the loss of her humanity, the stress of the battle, having watch Draco die and not being able to talk to anyone without conformation, she didn’t know what exactly had caused the tears, but figured all of them played a part in her emotional breakdown. She stood there for longer than the heat remained in the water before she finally got out and changed into a clean set of clothes. She was about to add on her robes when she decided against it. Was she even still student at this school? She didn’t know. Getting to the Great Hall had involved more whispers that she had been prepared for and looking at the food in front of her, she felt a bit queasy looking at her favorite meals. She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna sitting there, staring more into her plate, than eating. Ginny had sat next to her with Neville and the two were trying to convince Luna to talk. Part of her knew she should talk to Luna, but she just couldn’t bring herself to move over there. Blaise walked into the room and he sat down across from her.

“Pansy was hit with several Crucio curses. Madame Pomfrey wants to keep her overnight.” Blaise stated. Hermione looked up.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“Pansy. She’s hurt, but alive. I got kicked out of the Hospital Wing.” Blaise stated. “I, you saw it right?” His voice cracked a little. “You saw Draco.” He couldn’t finish as tears threatened to fall.

Hermione nodded. “I looked for his name on the preliminary reports of the dead. He wasn’t listed so I’m not entirely sure,”

“I know,” Blaise paused. “When we were kids, before all of this,” Blaise started “I always thought I would be Draco’s best man.” Hermione gave him a confused look and he chuckled. “He and Pansy were engaged, their parents set it up,” Blaise shrugged as if that had been common knowledge. “It never would have happened, but back then, we didn’t care. Pansy wanted to be a bride and magic help her if anyone said no.” Blaise gave a small laugh as he got lost in his memories. Hermione was at a loss for words. She knew they had been close, but she never realized just how much. “I always. Draco always had a way of attracting people. You all wrote him off and never gave him a chance, but others. If he wanted to, he could of have the world and I always figured, if not Pansy, then someone and I would be his best man and he would be mine.” Blaise looked at her. “I always thought we would grow up, we’d be each other’s best men, I’d have a daughter, he’d a son. Or vice-versa. I didn’t really care. But then they would marry and we’d be in-laws. No matter what we did, no matter how much I struggled, he was always there. But now.” Tears started to fall from Blaise’s eyes. “Now, I have to figure out how to tell Pansy he’s gone. How do I continue on without my best friend there and Hermione, I don’t know just how to do that. I don’t know how to be the leader. That was all Draco. He always knew what we needed to do. I…” Hermione placed her hand over Blaise’s and squeezed it. She had been so concerned over her changes she hadn’t really thought of anyone else. She had forgotten that other people had lost someone during the fight.

“Blaise I…” Hermione started.

“It’s alright,” Blaise stated as he wiped a few tears away. “I shouldn’t have put this on you, but I don’t have anyone else I could talk to and you always reminded me of Draco. Always knowing just what to do next, no matter what the problem. I just needed a place to vent. I’m sorry. You have enough going on in your life. You don’t need me to add to it.”

“Honestly Blaise,” Hermione started. “I think we are all a bit lost and I could do with a bit of a distraction.”

“Thanks,” Blaise replied as he looked around. “Where did Weasley go? I thought he would be following you around like a lost puppy,” Hermione shrugged.

“I think he’s sleeping.” Hermione stated. “or he might be with Harry. He sorta of disappeared once we got back to the castle. I think I’m going to go see him next. I know you just came from the Hospital Wing, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

“Sure,” Blaise said as he got up. His hand not letting go of Hermione. In any other situation, Hermione might have thought he was flirting with her, but knew that she was most likely the only thing between him and breakdown. She was the only thing keeping him grounded.

The chaotic Hospital Wing from earlier was all but gone. Hermione knew they were keeping Harry in one of the side rooms. Just as she was about to open the door, the door swung open and it was only Blaise’s quick reflexes that prevented it from hitting her. Remus looked at her with an almost angry look before calming down and looking ashamed at his reactions. She shot him a confused look as she entered the room.

“Hey, how’s Harry?” Hermione asked as she and Blaise ignored Remus’s glare and stepped into the room. Dumbledore and Severus were working within the room and they both shot her a look of shock. Hermione was a little confused before realizing that this might have been the first time they had seen her since her transformation.

“Dear Heavens!” Dumbledore stated in shock. “Is that you Ms. Granger?” Hermione felt s slight blush appear on her cheeks and nodded.

“I know I look a little different,” Hermione started feeling a little self-conscious about her new look. “But, I was wondering if you tell me how Harry might be doing?”

“It’s a bit complicated, Ms. Granger.” Severus stated before looking at Remus. “If you will not stop growling, I will have Madame Pomfrey escort you from the room,”

“She’s not human,” Remus stated as he continued to watch Hermione’s every movement.

“Remus,” Dumbledore stated. “Now is not the time,” Dumbledore looked over at Hermione and gave her a smile. Even distracted, Hermione could see that it was forced. “Ms. Granger, Harry will be alright. We believe whatever effect you, Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Malfoy is effecting him as well.”

“Wait?” Blaise cut in as he stared at the headmaster, surprise and relief evident in his tone. “You mean to tell me that Draco’s alive.”

“Yes, he is. He is just _changed_.” Dumbledore stated. Hermione frowned at the way he said ‘changed’. It was almost as if he saw it as an abomination.  “We are testing his blood to see if there is a way to reverse it. He is currently laying in the Hospital Wing under Professor Hatanaka’s protection.” Blaise nodded and turned to leave to room before pausing to look over at Hermione. She gave a soft nodded and released his hand. Blaise was ready to track down the friend he thought he might have lost. Hermione moved to take a few steps forward when Remus stood up, pausing her in her tracks. All of her instincts were telling her she was in danger, while she knew that there was no threat, she could shake her caution. “Ms. Granger, I believe it would be in your best interest to leave.”

“But?” Hermione started.

“Dumbledore, she is one of his friends,” Severus defended.  Hermione felt as if she had entered the twilight zone. Snape was defending her while Remus seemed close to attack?

“I’m sorry, Ms. Granger, but I fell as if you would be more of a detriment then a positive towards Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore stated as he sided with Remus and ignored Severus’ scoff and muttering of ‘what else could she do?’.

“Oh,” Hermione stated as she wrapped her arm around herself. “I understand.” For once she really didn’t. “I’ll leave. I’m sorry,” She turned and left the room. She spotted Blaise sitting next to a bed near a window. She could see Kurama and Hiei standing with another man not too far from Professor Hatanaka. The other man seemed strangely familiar to her. She was trying to decide between going over there or leaving, when Hiei lift his head and look at her. She found that she could not disobey the demon and started to walk over the group.

“You were kicked out?” The other man asked. She realized that this was the famed Urimeshi, yet she did not feel the need to be on the defensive. “That dickhead doesn’t know when to get any help,” She opened her mouth to defend Dumbledore but found that she couldn’t. She actually agreed with him.

“How are you handling everything, Hermione?”  Kurama asked. Hermione noticed that he was shirtless, not that it mattered with the sheer amount of bandage around his arms and chest. “I can understand that the change is tough. But you make a very beautiful water demon.”

“A demon.” Hermione muttered. “It’s hard to take in,” Hiei stood from his seat and moved to sit on the window sill. Hermione looked over at him and blinked in confusion.

“He wants you to sit down,” Kurama smiled as she answered her silent question. “To be honest, you look as if you might keel over.”

“I see.” Hermione stated as she sat down and looked over at Draco. She never knew Hiei could be so kind to someone other than Kurama. Small ears twitched on the top of his head. His pale skin was even paler than hers and his blond hair was now completely white. “What is he?” 

“Kitsune,” Hiei stated, a warm tone when he said it. Hermione realized it was the same nickname he used for Kurama. “A fox demon.”

“Based on his coloring, I’m going to suggest an Ice-Fox Demon.” Kurama replied. “He does make a nice fox,”

“Hn,” Hiei shrugged.

“Yes, I would suppose that Ice would be his element. A pity he wasn’t plant base like myself.” Kurama stated as he looked at Hermione closely. “Hermione.” Kurama paused as he thought of the best way to approach the girl. He could see what the revelation of the transformation had done to her and knew it would only get worse, especially if the frosty response from some of the wizards was anything to go by. “I want to let you know, that you are not alone in this. Yusuke here, he went through this. Things will make more sense soon. I promise.” Hermione nodded in understanding before bring her arms around her. Hiei and Kurama shared a look and they both glanced at Yusuke who sighed and opened his arms.

“Fine,” Yusuke grumbled as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Hermione looked confused before accepting it. It was then that the floodgates opened and the tears started to fall once again. All the men grew slightly uncomfortable. Blaise and Kazuya looked away to give her a bit of privacy. “There, there,” Yusuke bopped her gently on the head.

“Why hasn’t Draco woken up yet?” Blaise asked trying to change the subject. “Hermione and Lovegood seemed to have adjusted, why not him?”

“Our best guess is that he shifted just as he got hit with a powerful curse.” Kazuya explained. “Since he was no longer human, he was more resilient to the attack and it actually saved his life.”

“Demons have no heartbeat. If he got hit with something, it might have damaged or weaken his already weak Youki, and he is simply resting. Give him some more time, and he will be fine.” Kurama stated as he looked over at Hiei. “We will make sure that they all have someone strong to help guide their abilities. I figure that Yukina should be able to help Luna and I’ll contact Touya for either Draco or Hermione. I’ll take care of the other.” Hiei nodded.

“That sounds fine.”

“Take care of me?” Hermione asked. “What do you mean?”

“Your training. Oh, Hermione, you didn’t think you would look this way forever, did you?” Kurama laughed. “While you could still pass for human, Draco and Luna could not, especially with their ears and tails. We will train you to regain human form and control your new abilities. Touya is an ice demon. If Draco is more ice demon than Kitsune, Touya will train him in his abilities and how to manage his human form. I will take Draco if he is more Kitsune than Ice and because you are an elemental, you’d go with Touya. Since my powers are also Elemental, you might come to either myself or Hiei when it comes to training.”

“Your plants? “Hermione stated in awe. Kurama nodded as Hiei raised his arm. “And Professor Jagansei is a fire demon?” Kurama nodded again. “That makes sense. So I’ll be able to use those powers, the water? Right?”

“Yes,” Kurama stated. “It will take some time. However, I do believe that you will be able to master your abilities.”

“I see.” Hermione said as looked at the group. She felt as if her brain was moving slower than normal as she looked back over at Kurama. “You were badly injured, weren’t you Professor.”

“Call me Kurama, and not really, it looks much worse than it was. We have a higher level of pain tolerance.” Hermione blinked. “Your body had gone through a complete transformation, yet while it was still painful, you could still move after you woke up.” Hermione nodded.

“We wizards don’t know a lot about demons, do we?” Hermione asked.

“Not really,” Kurama stated. “Prior to the breaking of the barriers, only very weak demons could cross. They are not the best representation for the rest of us,” Kurama explained. “Now, Hermione, Blaise. You two don’t need to worry about Draco or us. I want the two of you to head back to your dorms and sleep. It has been an exhausting couple of hours.”

It was only later, when Hermione was curled under her blankets that she thought over everything and realized just how physically and mentally exhausted she was. Sleep overcame her in a matter of moments.

* * *

Omake:

Sirius stared across Harry’s prone body and stared straight at Severus who stared back. The two had been in a battle of glares for the last twenty minutes. Madame Pomfrey had finally had enough.

“The first one who blinks will get to stay in the Hospital Wing and I won’t kick you out for some sleep.” Both Severus and Sirius blinked. “You both are infants; you know that right?” They both looked away from her as a pair of blushes reached their face.

“I’m worried about my Godson,” Sirius sneered.

“I’ve been prohibited from seeing mine in order to ‘help’ reverse Potter’s condition.” Severus sneered. “I do have better things to do with my time.”

“Then do it,” Sirius replied back.

“The Headmaster has prohibited me. He’s placed wards around Draco’s bed until I solve this issue.” Severus replied. “Apparently, he was not expecting Mr. Potter to turn into a demon during his defeat of Voldemort.” Sirius snorted.

“What else do you think he was hoping for?” Severus stared Sirius down as the thought crossed his mind.

“Figure it out mutt,” Severus stated as he took another blood sample from Harry.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m going to kill the old man,”

“I see that your resurrection has not made you any smarter.” Severus deadpanned as he looked back at Sirius. It was his words that clicked something in Madame Pomfrey’s head.

“You came back from the dead,” Madame Pomfrey muttered. Sirius and Severus looked up at her. All of their instincts were telling them to run. Madame Pomfrey started to stalk closer to Sirius and Severus felt a wave of relief that her focus was not on him. “We need to give you a check-up. Severus, grab my neddles.” Sirius paled as Severus quickly moved to grab an array of needles, he felt more satisfaction then he should as Sirius’ eyes widened. Everyone in the Hospital Wing paused what they were doing when they suddenly heard a chill-inducing scream. 

 


	13. The Start of a New Age

 

When Hermione awoke, she felt as if she had lead in her limbs. Blinking, she turned over and moved to grab her wand to check the time only to grasp air as she notice that it was nearly dawn. Blinking, she jolted up and scanned the room. She could hear the snores of the other students as they slept and pushed herself out of bed and into the shower. She had no idea how long she slept, but knew it must have been a while. Changing into some fresh cloths, she started to make her way to the Great Hall. She could still feel the lingering stares of the few adults who were standing around. Sitting down, she started to fill her plate. A hunger hit her as it was all that she could not to wolf down the food and for the first time ever she went back for seconds and even thirds.

“I see Sleeping Beauty is awake,” Yusuke laughed as he sat down next to her. At her confused blush he clarified. “It’s been two days since Kurama sent you to bed.” Swallowing her food, Hermione looked aghast.

“Two days? How?”

“The change. It exhausts your body.” Yusuke replied before perking slightly. “Your rabbit friend is also awake. She’s heading down here.”

“How do you know?” Hermione asked as she saw Luna enter the hall and make a b-line towards her.

“Your youki is flickering all over the place. It’s wild and untamed. It’s hard to miss, if you can sense it. And don’t worry. You will learn, it’s not that hard.” Yusuke replied. “Kurama knows more about all that sciencey stuff.” Yusuke waved off. “But as the two of you have been resting, I thought that I should tell you that the snow fox woke-up as did the wolf.” At their confused looks he replied. “The two guys,” When their confusion didn’t dissipate, he sighed. “Ah fuck, I don’t remember their names. The blond and the raven-haired kid.”

“Harry and Draco?” Luna guessed.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Yusuke nodded as more wizards started to enter the room and shoot glares towards them. “Kurama wanted to let you know that if you wanted to visit, you could.”

“Yes, of course,” Hermione stated as she stood up.

“after breakfast.” Yusuke replied as he stole some of her bacon. “Sleeping Beauty, you aren’t the only one who is hungry.”

“It would be best,” Luna stated as she drank some tea. “Do they know about us?”

“I think so,” Yusuke stated. “They’ve asked about you two. The old man, pushed it to the side. I don’t think he is too happy that he couldn’t stop the wolf from turning.”

“Why not?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know about you all, but I don’t think people here like demons all that much.” Yusuke stated. “there are some exceptions, but overall, let’s just call it a feeling that we all won’t be here for much longer.”

“You won’t?” Hermione looked over at him as he sent her a sad look. “I guess that makes sense. You lot were only here to stop Voldemort, right?”

“Hermione.” Yusuke stated. “I didn’t mean just Hiei, Kurama and I. I meant all of us demons.”

“All…oh,” Hermione looked down at her fork. She had forgotten that she was now a part of that group. She was no longer a witch. Tears she thought she had already spent, started to well up in her eyes. The three settled into silence as they continued to eat.

* * *

 

Kurama rubbed his temple as he listened to Dumbledore and Shiori enter into yet another shouting match. He could see where the lines had been drawn. Shiori, Severus and Sirius stood on one side while Dumbledore, Remus and Minerva stood on the other. Kazuya, Hiei and himself had been trying to mediate the discussion and prevent the fists from flying.

“They are still students!” Shiori exclaimed. “You cannot expel them just because they’ve changed. They are still children.”

“They are a danger to the rest of the students. They are not even human anymore. They are demons.” Dumbledore countered.  
“Sirius, you must see just how insane this is,” Remus pleaded. “They are no longer human. They are monsters.”

“That is my son you’re talking about,” Shiori spat at him. “You do not get to call him a monster.”

“Now mother,” Kurama started but was quickly silenced by a hard look. He could hear Hiei laughing in his head.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen_

_Mukuro._

_Shut up_

“Shuichi is a demon. He has been a demon this whole time. Hiei is a demon. He has been a demon this whole time. Neither have felt the urge to kill or maim any of the students.” Hiei lifted a hand to object when Kurama shot him a glare and he lowered it. “What is to say that Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter will not be the same. It’s been three days, none of them have attacked anyone.”

“While I’ll admit to some error in the hiring, Shuichi and Hiei are much older and more accustom to being a demon.” Dumbledore replied. “The children are not trained for this. They are all still in shock. Mr. Malfoy only awoke yesterday morning and Harry last night. They are still adjusting to the changed. Once they figure out that this is permanent, they will attack. Demons are a menace to the wizarding world and they need to be removed from this school. Especially for the safety of the remaining students.”

“Harry killed Voldemort.” Sirius stated. “He gave up his humanity for this idiotic war and yet you are still willing to turn your back on him, for what? Because he is no longer human. I’m sorry. That boy, demon or human, is my godson. I am not going to turn my back on him.”

“As much as I’d hate to admit it Albus, Black has a point. While I might not like the boy, Draco is my charge. Lucius was found dead on the field and Narcissa is still missing. Draco’s custody falls to me until he is of age. I cannot bring myself to turn my back on the boy. I do not believe that Draco could turn into this monster you are depicting and if you believe so then you obviously don’t know the boy very well. Although who can blame him since he wasn’t one of your beloved Gryffindors.”

“You all just can’t smell it.” Remus started. “They all smell wrong. Even Harry. Ever since he woke up, they smell like blood. How can we trust creatures that smell of blood?”

“I’m afraid, I must agree with Albus.” Minerva stated. “Those children must not be allowed to stay. It would be too much of a danger for the other students. They must be removed.”

“So just like that?” Sirius snarled. “You turn your back on them? Where are they supposed to go?”

“If I may add something?” Kurama interjected. “Hiei and I were in the process of building a house not too far from Genkai’s temple. Genkai’s temple has always been a kinda half-way house for demons. We, Hiei and I, can train them there and help them adjust to their new abilities.” Kurama looked over at his mother who looked like she wanted to interrupt. “The other part to this all is that, none of you are taking into consideration that we don’t want anything to do with you.” Kurama blatantly responded. Everyone took a step back at the shock. “Hiei and I have had enough of your petty squabbling. We have kingdoms we need to run and if Enma had allowed it, we would have deal with these whole Voldemort issue months ago and left.  We don’t want to be here and we will more than willing to help the new Mazukos in learning their abilities.” Everyone blinked at him as if the concept of the demons not wanting to stay had not occurred to any of them.

“Kitsune,” Hiei started as he stood up and looked at the wizards in the room. “I think you broke them.” Kurama shrugged. Frankly, he had gotten tired of all the yelling and he was ready to head home.

* * *

 

Gathering Hermione, Luna, and Draco into Harry’s room had been easier than Kurama had predicted. Most of the student body avoided the group like the plague. Even Ron, who Hermione had been positive would accept her, seemed to be keeping his distant. Only Ginny and Neville seemed to pay her any attention, and most of the time, they were hovering around Luna as they had always been closer friends with the Ravenclaw more than her. Blaise had abandoned her as soon as Draco had awoken and Pansy had been released from the Hospital Wing. He seemed to make it his mission to ensure the two of them were well taken care of and were not in any need of anything. Although he seemed to ignore the fact that Pansy and Draco were conspiring to break out of the Hospital Wing to get away from his Mother-Henning. When they had told her, she laughed for the first time in days.  

“So, you’ve all been expelled.” Kurama started bluntly as he looked at the group. He had figured that it would have been best just to rip the bandage off “Dumbledore will be making it official tomorrow.” Kurama gave a pause as all four students exploded into their complaints.

“What the hell?”

“On what grounds?”

“That senile old fool!”

“What the fuck?” Everyone turned towards Luna. They were all surprised to hear that sort of language from the rabbit.

“Enough!” Hiei shouted drawing their attention back to him and Kurama. The four looked at him. “It is because you are demons. We’ve been fired as well.”

“Yes, Dumbledore has made his,” Kurama paused. “Dislike for our kind very apparent. You will be given three days to say your goodbye and pack up your things.” Kurama looked at them as they stared at each other. When the lost look crossed Draco’s face, Kurama felt his finger twitch and clenched them into fists to keep from moving. The Kitsune bond between them was starting to grow due to their proximity and the apparent demonic age of the blond.

“What is going to happen to us?” Luna asked as she looked at her hand. “Where will we go?”

“Baka,” Hiei bopped her on her head. “You will move in close to us. We were going to have a house done by now, but since we’ve spent the better part of a year here, we haven’t been able to spend enough time working on it. So you’ll be staying with Genkai for the time being.” All of them blinked in confusion.

“We’ve spoke about this with Hermione a bit, but you will all be trained to control your powers and with any luck help you hold down a human form.” Kurama explained as he looked pointedly at Harry, Draco and Luna. “Genkai’s temple holds a lot of land, and it is near a portal to the Makai. We can get trainers for whatever abilities you manifest.”

“So they all tossed us to the side?” Draco asked as he stared out the window. “I guess I could understand Luna and I; and to an extent even Hermione makes a bit of sense. But how are they going to explain Potter? He killed Voldemort. People were there. They saw him do it. They saw it. How will they explain that their golden boy is gone?”

“I’m not the Golden Boy and what do you mean it makes sense?” Harry replied. “None of you are dispensable.”

“Yes, Harry, we are,” Luna stated. “We’ve all known it. Why do you think Dumbledore would only ever go to such great lengths for you?”

“They are going to say that you were killed.” Kurama interrupted. “Neither we nor your Godfathers agree with this plan. However, Dumbledore cannot be convinced otherwise. It is because of this, that I am willing to offer you asylum in Japan. However, you do not need to take it.” Kurama looked at them. “If any of you wish to not take our offer, to stay here and try to fight against Dumbledore, you may. But, we will not help you. Wizards hold a very bias view on demons and we ourselves don’t care much for their kind. So please keep that in mind.” Kurama stood up. “We will leave you to your discussion. Please note, that you do have three days to make your case. You will either accept our offer or try surviving on your own.” With that the two demons stood and left. Hermione immediately looked towards the group, her decision already made.

“I’ll be taking them up on the offer. I don’t want to be here anymore. I’m tired of being someone they gawk at. I don’t want to be a pariah anymore.” Hermione stated as she turned to leave.

“Hermione,” Draco started as he thought carefully about his next few words. “Madame Pomfrey won’t let me leave for another day. Could you clear out my desk in the Lair. In my top drawer there is a mini trunk. Take Blaise and he’ll enlarge it so that you can fill it.”

“Does that mean?” Hermione smiled as she looked at him. A part of her was worried that she would be going on her own.

“Can’t let you have all the fun.”

“I’ll help her. You wouldn’t mind me placing some of my things in there, would you?” Luna asked.

“Go ahead,” Draco waved off as he turned to look at Harry. “Potter?”

“If I’m dead, that means that I’m no longer the Boy-Who-Lived, right?” Harry stated as a smiled started to form. “Well thank Merlin for that!”

* * *

 

The next few days flew by as the newly formed demons started to say their goodbyes. Hermione had tried to approach Ron, only to be turned away. Blaise and Pansy had stated they would come visit them in Japan once summer hit, while Neville did the same. Ginny apologized for Ron’s behavior but also promised to try to keep in touch. Hermione didn’t keep much hope for her Gryffindor friends, but she didn’t try to convince Luna otherwise. She felt a little ashamed over how cynical she was becoming. Kurama had packed the last of his things before going to see his mother. With two months left in the school year, Shiori and Kazuya would not be able to leave, even though Kurama and Hiei had been all but officially fired by Dumbledore for the sole reason of being a demon.

“Mother?” Kurama knocked on their door. Shiori immediately opened it and engulfed Kurama into a hug.

“I’m so sorry,” Shiori stated. “You’ve done so much for us, and we’ve just tossed you to the side. It isn’t right.”

“Mother, it’s fine.” Kurama smiled. “All things considered, it could have been worse.” Shiori nodded in agreement.

“But still, the nerve of Dumbledore.” Shiori growled. “I’m so glad we signed a 1-year contract. I’m trying to convince Kazuya to transfer Shuichi to a school in Japan. They are not as strict about bloodlines as they are here.”

“It’s alright, mother. Hogwarts is a good school.” Kurama smiled. “Either way, I’ll see you in a few weeks when you come home from school.”

“Yes,” Shiori smiled. “You will keep yourself safe, won’t you?”

“I will. I’ll be spending most of my time with Genkai at the temple training the newbies. Hiei will be returning to the Makai. Mukuro finally forgave him.” Kurama explained. “From what the others tell me, you will not be alone on your exodus to Japan. I believe Severus will also be joining you.”

“Yes, he was even less pleased than I am with Dumbledore’s decision.” Shiori replied. “Not that I blame him. Draco was practically a son to him.”

“I got that,” Kurama laughed as they both thought back to the cold shoulder Severus had given Dumbledore.

“But Shuichi,” Shiori paused as he looked him over. “You will be alright?”

“Of course mother.”

“I mean; you’ve gotten so used to having Hiei by your side. Now that he’s heading back to the Makai, you won’t see him as often.”

“Well we are partners.” Kurama replied. “But I know he prefers the Makai more than the Ningenkai.” Kurama looked at her.

“So this Mukuro person. Is Hiei close to them?”

“Mukuro? Yes, he is. She did claim him as her heir.” Kurama replied thoughtfully. “Why does that matter?”

“Nothing.” Shiori waved off. “It’s just. I always thought that Hiei was like another son to me, but now I know he is in the clutches of another and I just worry about him.”

“Mother?” Kurama asked scandalized. “You’ve seen how strong I am, how smart. What in all three worlds could convince you that Hiei belonged to anyone other than me?” Kurama blinked.

“What?” Shiori asked as the information sank in before she grabbed Kurama’s shoulder and shook him. “How long have you two been together?” she said in a panic.

“About three years?” Kurama replied startled. “Mother what?”

“I knew it!” Shiori cheered. “I knew it!” She laughed. “I knew I couldn’t have been that blind.” Kurama gave her a look before shaking his head. Even after seventeen years in the Ningenkai, humans still confused him.

* * *

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Yukina walked the new demons onto the platform of the Hogwarts express. They allowed the former wizards to glance back at the castle for one last time.

“This is it,” Harry stated as he reached over to grab Draco’s hand. “We are leaving our old lives behind us,”

“Into the unknown,” Draco replied.

“You know,” Luna stated. “Some parts of me are going to miss it. Even with all the bullies.”

“We learned a lot there.” Hermione continued. “Now it’s time for us to move on. The Wizarding World is just not big enough for us.”

“Don’t worry, you four.” Yukina smiled. “You are going to love Japan.”

The End.  


End file.
